


Peek-a-Boo!

by 3racha (cosmic97)



Series: chatfics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Violence, its takes hyunsung forever to be together im sorry, oops theyre horny young adults again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 32,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha
Summary: A new start, that's all Han Jisung wanted. What did he get instead?Eight supernatural beings that are determined to befriend (and in some cases love) him. What fun.Or a light hearted chatfic where stray kids are supernatural beings and new transfer han jisung just wants to get through the semester (and away from his past).





	1. spooky central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins like all things do, with Jackson Wang knowing Everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung doesn't appear till the fourth chapter so apologies for that but here's a guide on the username and also what supernatural being each member is:
> 
> usernames:
> 
> dadpire - chan (vampire)  
tree - woojin (earth fae/fairy)  
Gaydalf: minho (dark mage)  
sabrina: changbin (witch)  
guppy - hyunjin (demon)  
puppy - seungmin (hellhound)  
sunshine - felix (light fae/fairy)  
furry - innie (werewolf)

**spooky central (8):**

**8:08am**

**sunshine: **GUYS!!!

**Gaydalf: ***gays

**sunshine: **did i stutter

**sunshine: **no

**sunshine: **anyway, GUYS I HAVE NEWS

**puppy: **please tell me you didn't break anything

**puppy: **Again

**tree: **you better have not lee felix

**sunshine: **i did not!

**sunshine: **sheesh your confidence in me is astounding

**sunshine: **where is channie hyung 🥺🥺

**sunshine: **he wouldn't bully me like this 😔😔

**sabrina: **hyung is in a meeting with the council

**guppy: **gross

**sunshine: **tragic

**sunshine: **anyway my news

**furry: **

felix: omg channie hyung is in a meeting with the council :(

felix: 🌟 stan list 🌟

**guppy: **ajskskls honestly tho

**sunshine: **can I PLEASE tell everyone my news

**tree: **yes go ahead baby

**sunshine: **uwu

**sunshine: **i heard from eric, who heard from kevin who heard from seungkwan who heard from jackson that there's a new student!!

**sunshine: **hes a foreigner!!!

**sunshine: **im : happy

**sunshine: **hes from Malaysia i think!

**Gaydalf: **ooh fresh meat

**guppy: **i hope hes cute!

**furry: **i hope he's my age 🥺🥺

**furry: **tired of being surrounded by hags 😔😔

**Gaydalf: **i am NOT a hag u flea ridden puppy

**furry: **bite me Hermione

**Gaydalf: **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT I'M A MAGE

**furry: **fancy witch

**sunshine: **oh he DEAD dead

**Gaydalf: **id run if i were you Yang Jeongin

**furry: **🤪🤪🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,,,another chatfic but listen !! i love chatfics 🥺🥺 i love writing everybody loves felix (my other chatfic) but i needed a change and just the thought of supernatural skz is *chef's kiss*  
also im in my jeelings (jisung feelings) so i want him to get loved on which means Yes this is a Jisung centric fic even if it takes forever for him to appear.  
Also i know theres like a clear distinction between mages and witches/wizards but in this au, witches are born with magic while mages acquire their magic (hence them being dark because they don't posses 'natural magic.')  
So yeah, let me know your thoughts and ill see y'all soon with updates 🥰


	2. friendship with hyunjin: ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this coven is a Mess.

**spooky central (8):**

**7:30am**

**sunshine: **WHAT UP FUCKERS

**sunshine: **guess who gets to show the new kid around

**sunshine: **it's me!

**Gaydalf: **why are you awake so early

**Gaydalf: **chan hyung is the vampire and he's not disturbing us at an ungodly hour

**dadpire: **thanks i try

**dadpire: **minho has a point, why are you not sleeping felix?

**sunshine: **my insomnia is bad tonight okay

**guppy: **and changbin hyung is in the studio so he misses him

**sunshine: **hyunjin!!

**sunshine: **i told u that in 00 line secrecy

**sunshine: **friendship with hyunjin: ended

**sunshine: **seungmin is my best friend now

**furry: **seungmin hyung is asleep rn but dw he told me exactly what to do in this scenario

**furry: **he said to tell you, and i quote "no thanks."

**Gaydalf: **ruthless

**Gaydalf: **i love seungmin

**sunshine: **why am i always bullied??

**sunshine: **i miss binnie hyung 😭😭

**sunshine: **he wouldnt treat me like this!!

**sabrina: **i wouldnt

**sabrina: **ill be home in 5 baby, no worries

**dadpire: 🤢**

**sunshine: **hyung ive been dating changbin for 2 years stop with the 🤢

**dadpire: **no its gross

**sunshine: **did you seriously just run into my room to stick your tongue out at me??!!

**dadpire: 😛😛**

**sunshine: **why you --

**sunshine: **GET BACK HERE CHRISTOPHER !! STOP RUNNING U COWARD

**dadpire: 🤪🤪🤪**

**Gaydalf: **the leader of our coven laid ease and gentle mints 🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajskks a whole mess.  
Also all of the coven lives together. Chan owns this like big house so they all just agreed to room together to save on college tuition. Ill probably make a whole chapter in the future to explain how everyone got to know each other.  
Woochan and changlix share a room but everyone else has their own rooms. Chan and changbin are music majors btw so thats why binnie was in the studio till ass o'clock.  
Thank you for all the kudos btw! I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and i will see yall soon!


	3. please never say that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**spooky central (8):**

**8:30am**

**sunshine: **GAYS

**sunshine: **it's time

**puppy: **time for you to be quiet and use the sleep?

**sunshine: **no >:(

**dadpire: **i agree with minnie

**dadpire: **that sounds like a good idea

**sunshine: **you guys ~

**sunshine: **im showing the new kid around today!!

**sunshine: **thats why im up so early!!

**sabrina: **lixie come back to bed ~

**sunshine: **Christopher bang dont you dare

**dadpire: **🤢🤢

**sunshine: **UGH

**dadpire: **sorry sorry

**dadpire: **it's just you're my baby, i don't wanna know about you and bin

**sunshine: **all he said was come back to bed so we can SLEEP you pervert

**sabrina: **yeah hyung, i did saying anything about sex 😳

**dadpire: **🤢🤢🤢🤢💀💀💀💀

**dadpire: **DISGUSTING

**dadpire: **p lease never say that again

**dadpire: **im doing my best not to k*ll you for tainting my baby seo changbin

**Gaydalf: **not that this isnt interesting

**puppy: **its not

**Gaydalf: **thank u for the commentary minnie

**Gaydalf: **can we focus on the important stuff at hand

**Gaydalf: **felix gets to meet the new boy!!

**Gaydalf: **you must bring him to the coven

**dadpire: **absolutely not

**tree: **yes

**dadpire: **what

**dadpire: **woojin!

**dadpire: **we're suppose to be on the same team or the kids will never take us seriously!

**tree: **but channie im bored

**tree: **plus it'll be another kid for you to willingly parent because you're a literal mother hen

**tree: **i promise ill make it up to you later ;)

**sunshine: 🤢**

**dadpire: **….fine

**Gaydalf: **woojin hyung uses seduction!

**Gaydalf: **it is 100% effective

**dadpire: **ugh

**furry: **anyway

**furry: **i wonder if the new transfer will be a supernatural?

**sunshine: **well we'll find out in about an hour

**Gaydalf: **tune in next time on dragon ball z!

**puppy: **weeb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan: No  
Woojin: Yes  
ajskke my friend si said that Woojin being an enabler is his aries jumping out and i agree. Omg in the next chapter jisung is finally introduced!! Are yall excited? I am uwu (cos i know what happens, i already wrote it ajsjks)  
Also idk if anyone recognized it but the tune in next time is an old meme my brother and i use to quote all the time so thats why minho says it ajsks.  
I hope u guys liked this chapter. I have so much fun writing the chapters! Got a couple of fics heading your way soon so look out for that. Have a nice day!


	4. fellas is it gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine has added angel to spooky central.

**spooky central (8):**

**11:08am**

**sunshine: **im a loyal man

**sunshine: **only one man butters my rolls

**guppy: **that is the most disgusting phrase ive ever heard please never say that again

**dadpire: **i just threw up in my mouth 🤢🤢

**sunshine: **but the new kid is the cutest

**Gaydalf: **oh really? do tell !

**sunshine: **his name is han jisung!!

**sunshine: **he's got the cutest cheeks!! he looks like a squirrel tbh

**sunshine: **maybe a hybrid? but i saw no ears or tail

**sunshine:** oh and he's a 00 liner!

**furry: **dammit!

**dadpire: **language!

**sunshine: **his birthday is the day before mine!!

**sunshine: **therefore i declared us best friends and twins 🥰

**puppy: **i dont think thats how it works

**Gaydalf: **great another menace

**sunshine: **oh hes a music major as well!!

**dadpire: **!!!!

**sabrina: **chan hyung's parental instincts are kicking in

**sunshine: **i got his user id,,,,should i add him to the gc?

**Gaydalf: **Um what are you waiting for?

**Gaydalf: **yes obviously

**tree: **do it felix

**sunshine: **okay but remember!! i have no idea if jisung knows about the supernatural so keep it on the down low.

**sunshine ** has added **angel ** to **spooky central**

**sunshine**: jisungie!! its ur twin!!! this is a gc with my friends!! i hope you dont mind!

**puppy: **maybe you should of asked first?

**angel: **hi felix!!

**angel: **oh thats okay i dont mind 😊

**angel: **i just moved here so i dont know anyone tbh

**angel: **ill be happy to have some friends 🥺🥺

**tree: **oh my

**tree: **he lives up to his username

**dadpire: **im: crying

**dadpire: **WOOJIN CAN WE PLE ASE ADOPT HIM

**puppy: **chan hyung really went from 0 to 100 real quick huh

**sabrina: **chan hyung you're going to scare the poor boy

**sunshine: **sorry about that sungie, dadpire is my big brother Chan! He somehow became the father figure to everyone in this chat (except tree who is Woojin, his boyfriend) and now will adopt anyone we bring into the friend group

**angel: **inch resting

**angel: **i dont mind then!

**angel: **i dont have parents so like spare Parental Affection please 🥺

**sabrina: **you say that now but you will unleash a Beast

**dadpire: **i am not that bad!!!

**sabrina: **hyung you're innie's emergency contact and attend all the PTA meetings

**dadpire: **i

**sabrina: **check mate

**guppy: **guys i just swam for three hours, feeling #refreshed

**guppy: **what did i miss??

**puppy: **that's nice hyunjin

**puppy: **we have a new person in the gc

**puppy: **the new kid

**angel: **i have a name!!

**angel: **hi!! im han jisung 🥰

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4)**

**11:34am**

**jinnie: **fellas is it gay to fall in love after eight words?

**minnie: **oh great here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
Finally Jisung is Here.  
Anyway, hello everyone! this is a special update since it is my birthday today! I wanted to post for my bday as a gift to y'all 🥰  
I hope you liked this chapter! The next will be intros and im almost done with chapter 6 anD BOI is it a mess. This gc ,,,she out there. I love.  
Some notes:  
\- ajskks imagine a skinny pale ass chan in the PTA meetings, it makes me laugh.  
\- i have officially tagged hyunsung as the ship since that will be the jisung ship! Love them
> 
> I'm so excited to explore all the relationships ajksk. Next update will be in time for binnie's bday!! see yall and have a nice day!


	5. bitch ill kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for some introductions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a bitch (me) messed up the times in the last chapter but its all am! also there is far too many high school musical references in this chapter (im not sorry). enjoy!

**spooky central (9)**

**11:40am**

**sunshine: **I think we should all introduce ourselves so Jisung has an idea of who you all are

**angel: **that would be nice!

**angel: **right now its all stranger danger tbh

**dadpire: **don't talk to strangers!!

**dadpire: **except us

**dadpire: **we are the exception

**dadpire: **anyway I'm Chan or Chris, either name is cool. Everyone calls me Chan but felix likes to call me chris when he's being a brat

**sunshine:** hes not wrong

**dadpire: **im in my third year and I'm a music composition major !!

**dadpire: **oh heres what i look like

**dadpire: **

** **

**dadpire: **i am also everyone's dad

**Gaydalf: **someone would say he's a dilf

**guppy: **HYUNG AJAKKS

**sunshine: **

** **

**sabrina: **THERE IS A MINOR IN THIS GC YOU FREAK

**Gaydalf: **i said what i said

**sunshine: **ive never wanted to d word as much as i do in this moment

**puppy: **chan sweetie, i am so sorry

**sabrina: **not even 10 minutes in and you've shown jisung the true colors of this chat

**sabrina: **brilliant

**Gaydalf:** he has to know what he's getting himself into

**angel: **i csnt breath this is too much

**angel: **minho hyung(?) youre so funny

**Gaydalf: **i am your hyung and thank you

**Gaydalf: **im here all week

**sunshine: **can we please move on im begging you

**Gaydalf: **yes its woojin hyung's turn next

**tree: **thats me

**tree: **im woojin, chan's boyfriend and the less uptight dad

**Gaydalf: **hes the type of dad that sneaks you alcohol

**tree: **i will neither confirm nor deny

**dadpire: **WOOJIN

**tree:** anyway heres my beautiful face

**tree: **

** **

**tree: **I'm also a third year and im a vocal major with an emphasis on vocal training and composition!

**angel: **woah impressive!!!

**angel: **youre like brawn AND beauty

**tree: **may i just say that jisung is my favorite

**guppy: **Rude

**guppy: **i put up with you pining over chan hyung for like 3 years

**tree: **Moving on please

**Gaydalf: **i shall take pity on you only this once (be Grateful) by introducing myself

**Gaydalf: **I'm Minho

**Gaydalf: **i have three cats, 10 dollars in my bank account and no will to live

**Gaydalf:**

**Gaydalf: **im co-captain of the dance team and am a second year majoring in dance with a minor in drama

**guppy: **if you couldn't tell he's Dramatic

**Gaydalf: **i live to Entertain

**angel: **youre so pretty ajskskk

**angel: **im: gay

**angel: **but also wow!!! a major and a minor? We stan hardwork and dedication

**Gaydalf: **my crops are thriving i love this validation

**Gaydalf: **if u would like a smooch, my dms are : open

**Gaydalf: **if you would like to join the dance team my dms are also open

**angel: **oh i can't dance

**Gaydalf: **that's what Chad said

**Gaydalf: **but he could dance and got smashed by Ryan

**angel: **akksksksk

**sunshine: **stop hitting on my twin!!

**Gaydalf: **i shall relent For Now

**furry: **ominous

**sabrina: **anyway im next i guess

**sabrina: **im changbin

**sabrina:**

** **

**sabrina: **im also a second year and i have the same major as channie hyung

**guppy: **he's our local edgelord

**sabrina: **bitch ill kill you

**angel: **interesting!

**angel: **you remind me of like ron Swanson but korean, gay and small

**guppy: **AKKSKSKEKKEK

**Gaydalf:** i think ive fallen in love

**sabrina: **they ask you how you are you and you just have to say that you're fine when you're not really fine, but you just can't get into it because they would never understand

**guppy: **moving on from the edgelord

**guppy: **its me, the prettiest bitch in this gc

**furry:** offended but noted

**guppy: **im hwang hyunjin, first year, and also a dance major!

**guppy: **I dabble in interior design but dancing is my passion, i love to pop and lock and jam and break

**guppy: **ahem

**guppy: **thats ur cue minnie!!

**puppy: 🙄🙄**

**puppy: **is that even legal?

**guppy: **its just dancing, sometimes i think its cooler than homework!

**sabrina: **you really planned your intro to high school musical

**guppy: **uh yeah

**guppy: **im a man of taste you heathen

**angel: **high school musical!!!

**angel: **a man after my heart!!

**angel:**i love hsm!! i can recite all of the first movie by memory!

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4)**

**12:11pm**

**jinnie: **fellas,,,,it is gay

**innie: **it better be

**minnie: **you've known him for like an hour hyunjin

**jinnie: **SHALALALALA MY OH MY

**spooky central (9)**

**12:14pm**

**guppy: **what if we kissed while watching hsm,,, just kidding...unless 😳😳?

**guppy: **anyway here's what i look like 🥰

**guppy:**

** **

**angel: **OH

**angel: **excuse me for a second

**sunshine twins (2)**

**12:20pm**

**squirrel:**

** **

**squirrel: **WHY DIDNT U TELL ME UR FRIENDS WERE SO HOT

**squirrel: **

** **

**squirrel: **gonna say the L word

**koala: **,,,incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truly iconic. hyunsung really be a Mess. Also thinking about making hyunjin a demon instead of a siren,,,_thoughts? it would add some flavor (and i find demon hyunjin hot ajsksk)!  
The horny meme at the end just *chef's kiss* exquisité. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea (tags have been updated accordingly) but they be horny young adults (in this fic) so yeah.  
I hope u enjoyed this chapter, the rest of the intros are in part 2 and They are a mess. Also hyunjin singing shalala is from kiss the girl (ashley tisdale ver) cos hes Disney trash.  
Also !!! happy Binnie day everyone!!! Go wish him a happy bday!!! Love that boy!!  
See you in the next chapter 🥰!


	6. he done fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smacks table* back at it again at krispy kreme!! also hyunjin is now a demon since you all liked hyunjin demon as much as i did. enjoy!

**sunshine twins (2):**

**12:20pm**

**squirrel: **im serious!!

**squirrel: **now im gonna look like a gremlin next to hyunjin 😭😭

**koala: **trust me when i say hyunjin already likes you

**squirrel: **nani??

**koala: **okay convo done you fcuking weeb

**spooky central (9):**

**12:23pm**

**angel: **okay im back and regained my composure

**angel: **you're so pretty hyunjin!!!!

**angel: **aksksks im Very Gay

**angel: **spare hand holding sir, spare hand holding 🥺🥺

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**12:27pm**

**jinnie: **AJSKKSKSKSKKELELE

**jinnie: **im gay

**minnie: **we are Aware

**spooky central (9):**

**12:30pm**

**guppy: **ill have to see if i can schedule you in 🤩

**sunshine: **ANYWAY

**sunshine: **you already know me jisung, so lets move on to who's next

**puppy: **oh boy what fun

**puppy: **im seungmin, fellow 00 liner. I major in vocal composition with a minor in photography

**puppy: **

** **

**puppy: **that be me

**angel: **ahh you're adorable!!!

**angel: **also how cool!! ive always loved photography but ive never been good at it

**puppy: **i can show you what I've learned

**angel: **oh! if you're sure! youre probably busy with all your classes, no worries 🥰

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**12:36pm**

**minnie: **why is he an actual angel,,,

**jinnie: **but MinnIE YoUve KNoWn HiM FoR AN HouR

**minnie: **touché

**spooky central (9):**

**12:40pm**

**puppy: **its okay, i dont mind!

**angel: 🥰**

**furry: **its my turn now!

**angel: **i dont usually like furries… 😖

**furry: **ajksks im NOT a furry, its just an inside joke hyung

**angel: **oohh

**angel: **you all must have such interesting inside jokes then!!

**angel: **your usernames are kind of out there haha

**sunshine: **haha yeah

**sunshine: **innie continue pl ease

**furry: **I'm Jeongin, the only high schooler,,,,tragic. I'll be joining you guys in the fall and I'll be majoring in vocal teaching and child education!

**furry: **this me

**furry: **

**angel: **GASP

**angel: **a baby!!!

**angel: **you're so cute 🥺🥺💖💖💖💖💖

**furry: **thank you hyung 🥰

**Gaydalf: **this favoritism!!

**Gaydalf: **whenever we call you cute, you growl

**furry: **are you jisung hyung? No

**angel: **you growl?? you sure you're not a furry…

**furry: **akkk i promise

**furry: **you have to introduce yourself too hyung!!

**angel: **oh okay!

**angel: **im jisung (as you already know), I'm a first year! I'm majoring in music composition and minoring in fine arts

**angel: **i moved here from Malaysia and i was there for four years, before that i was in america, and then japan before that !!

**angel: **im mr. worldwide 🤩

**angel: **here's what i look like since only felix has seen me

**angel: **

** **

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**1:01pm**

**jinnie: **

** **

**jinnie: **HES SO BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME AND i am a weak, weak boy

**jinnie: **i WOULD like his hand in marriage

**minnie: **hes cute, ill give you that BUT ITS BEEN AN HOUR HYUNJIN

**innie: **if he wont smooch jisung hyung then i will 🤩

**jinnie: **BACK OFF FETUS

**lixie: **and this is why we will NEVER add jisung to this chat

**lixie: **get it together peasants and respond in the gc!!!

**spooky central (9):**

**1:11pm**

**dadpire: **my SON is so beautiful

**tree: **truly, our beautiful boy 🥺

**sabrina: **hyungs u work fast

**sabrina: **but u are precious jisung

**sabrina: **i have Feelings

**sabrina: **brotherly feelings ofc cos yknow felix <3

**sabrina: **if anyone ever hurts you,,,i have Power

**Gaydalf: **you're 5'6

**sabrina: **Power

**Gaydalf: **Anyway im Gay and i Would Like to Hold your Hand Jisung

**furry: **hyung you're adorable !!!!!

**guppy: **

**guppy: **WIAT WRONG IMAGE IM SO SORRY IGNORE THAT

**sunshine: **IM CRYING HYUNJIN PL EASE

**puppy: **he done fucked up

**sunshine: **this is so funny

**angel: **im sorry i can't bre ath

**angel: **hyunjin you're good

**guppy: **im Mortified

**guppy: **Due to personal reasons I will be Passing Away

**angel: **please dont i would like to hold ur hand at least once

**guppy: **AKSKKDKD

**guppy: **Yes

**angel: 🥰🥰**

**angel: **yall got me like 🥺🥺🥺💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

**angel: **thank u all so much 😭😭😭😭😭

**angel: **ive never had anyone compliment me so much before

**angel: **or thirst after me so openly 😏

**guppy: **EYE

**angel: **i hope i get to meet you all soon

**angel: **would like to hold all your hands and give you all kisses on the cheekies 🥰💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

**sabrina: **i can just hear chan hyung weeping

**dadpire:** so precious,,,,

**sunshine: **we all meet up on fridays!!

**sunshine: **join us sometime sungie!!

**angel: **:000

**angel: **sure!!!

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**1:01pm**

**jinnie: **

** **

**jinnie: **im Fucked

**minnie: **sucks for you lmaoooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
this chapter was so fun to write ajksks they are Mess. The ending was a little meh but it happens. I'm currently writing chapter 9 and boy,,,, *mark voice* it's a long ass ride. I will be introducing the plot soon but ill talk about that in the next chapter, some notes for this one:  
\- felix panicking when they talked about the nicknames is so funny like anskks theyre Trying their Best to conceal dont feel  
\- jisungie lived in america 👀 this is important to the plot hehe  
\- Hyunjin's reaction meme im dead 😭😭 sometimes i jsut make myself laugh at how funny and dumb i am akkksks.  
anyway i hope you guys liked the chapter! im really sorry im bad at responding but omg thank u for all the comments on the last chapter!! all the comments make me go 🥺🥺 and give me so much inspo to update sooner!!! Thank u again and have a nice day/night 💖


	7. haha my mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter where skz prove they can't hide their secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos? here's a chapter! enjoy ~

**spooky central (9):**

**4:45pm**

**Gaydalf: **has anyone seen dori??

**Gaydalf: **i swear i have no idea how she gets out !!

**sabrina: **hyung you lose her every other day

**Gaydalf: **shes crafty!!

**furry: **shes a demon

**Gaydalf: **back off scrappy!!

**Gaydalf: **Dori is the best

**angel: **hyung you have a cat :0????

**Gaydalf: **i have three !! but dori is the only one who escapes!!

**angel: **i love cats!!!

**Gaydalf: **you should come over sometime to meet them!

**furry: **careful, dori is minho hyung's familiar

**sunshine: **JEONGIN

**angel: **familiar?

**furry: ***family cat haha mY mistake

**furry: **she's minho hyung's family cat so shes super picky with people she doesnt know

**Minho: **she just doesnt like dogs in particular

**furry: **>:(

**angel: **i see

**angel: **well i have no pets so ill be happy to come over any time

**angel: **i miss petting kitties

**angel: **i had a cat in Malaysia but i couldnt bring her over :(

**guppy: **well our house is always open for you

**angel: **thats so sweet, thank you jinnie 💖!!

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**5:01pm**

**jinnie: **he called me jinnie

**minnie: **im muting this chat

**jinnie: **minnIE NO PLS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is kind of not the best but it had to be done. This chapter signifies the passage of time, yknow jisung is getting use to being in the gc and it sets up for the next chapter where the plot comes in!  
im so excited for the next chapter! im introducing a new coven in america! its a group that disbanded 😔 cos i miss them and we'll learn more about jisung 👀  
Okay enough spoilers!! Im so excited to post the next chapter and thank u again for 100 kudos!!  
Have a nice day everyone!


	8. the embarrassment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung catches up with an old friend.

jisung chuckles, putting his phone down as he stares at the messages from the group chat.

it's only been a few days but the group chat has quickly become his safe space. there's something about the group's atmosphere that reminds him of his time in america, especially his time with a certain loud boy.

_ ding! ding! _

speak of the devil, or well -- the witch.

**wicked witch of the west (2):**

**8:20am**

**wicked witch: **HAN JISUNG

**wicked witch: **why did you not tell me you were in korea? i had to find out from jihyo (via daniel) of all people!

**baby angel: **hi daehwi, how are you? im fine and you

**wicked witch: **har har very funny jisungie

**wicked witch: **i cant believe you didnt tell ME? im your best friend!

**wicked witch: **daniel had to tell me! the embarrassment!

**baby angel: **oh how is daniel? are he and jihyo going strong

**wicked witch: **they are, it's quite lovely but not the point!

**baby angel: **daniel is an oracle, i think he would've known if i was in korea regardless if jihyo told him

**baby angel:** you and hyunjin would get along really well with how dramatic you both are

**wicked witch: **OH A BOY

**baby angel: **dont u start!!

**wicked witch: **we'll be talking about this later but really, you okay? what happened?

**wicked witch: **last time i saw you, you were on your way to malaysia

**baby angel: **im okay, i just, felt unnerved y'know?

**baby angel: **plus the necklace glowed and i knew i had to go

**wicked witch: **:(((

**wicked witch:** im sorry buddy

**wicked witch: **i know you hate moving

**baby angel: **its whatever at this point

**baby angel: **and korea is nice, i met some nice people!!!

**wicked witch: **i gotta go because guanlin got stuck in something again but i expect a call soon to tell me all about it!!

**baby angel: **will do!! say hi to everyone to me 💖💖

_what a mess_, jisung thinks with a giggle as he puts his phone down. he remembers how many times guanlin got himself in trouble while he lived with them.

he feels a pang in his heart, it's been four years since he's seen everyone.

he wonders how woojin -- his very brief ex boyfriend -- is doing, how daniel is and if ong still rips up pillows when he gets mad.

he frowns, touching the crystal necklace around his neck. he sighs sadly, wishing that everything would just stop for a second.

_ ding! ding! _

he jumps, his arms reaching in front of him before he stops. it's just his phone, _ he's okay. _

he reaches for his phone and smiles.

**spooky central (9):**

**8:26am**

**dadpire: **remember everyone we're meeting up at 3 when everyone is done with their classes!

**angel: **ahh i can't wait to meet you guys in person 💖

**sunshine: **get ready for this Mess in Live Action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
bet yall didn't see that coming but yes, jisung's best friend from america is daehwi! when he lived in cali, he lived with the 101 coven which is just wanna one + ab6ix ajsjks. also had to mention daniel and jihyo cos they cute.  
there's a lot revealed in this chapter so lets go over it:  
\- yes jisung knows about the supernatural! he always has but it was more prominent when he lived in america. he doesn't know felix and co are supernatural (yet)  
\- is jisung a supernatural? who knows (but if u have a guess lmk, i wont confirm nor deny)  
\- jisung has a crystal necklace given to him by daehwi that warns him of impending danger or if someone nearby in the area has the intention to harm him!  
\- there's a lot here that will slowly be answered in future chapters but a lot will be blank for a while because if there's one thing jisung is good at, it's running / distancing himself from his past  
\- also somehow i came to ship park woojin/jisung and idk how but i dig it also woojin was a jyp trainee so he has to know him (or at least chan since EVERYONE knows chan)  
anyway i hope u liked this chapter, the next chapter is an important one and sets everything in motion! Until then, have a nice day everyone!


	9. my life is kind of a shitshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the things you run from are right in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gives a slight insight into jisung's past but it also kind of makes me a lil sad especially towards the end, enjoy!

"daehwi i really can't talk right now."

jisung says as he fiddles with his bag. he's on his way to meet everyone at the designated spot and he's a little nervous. okay he's _ very _nervous but still, no time!

daehwi hums, "yeah sure. i can feel your anxiety all the way from here."

"not fair that you have your witchy powers to your advantage" jisung says with a pout.

"it's not my witchy powers, it's my best friend powers, now c'mon, what's wrong?"

"shouldn't you be sleeping? it's late!"

"avoidance isn't healthy jisung-ah!" a voice yells and jisung removes the phone from his ear to glare at it.

"lee daehwi am i on speaker!?" he yells back.

"no…."

"oh really? hi jisung hyung!"

in one, two, three --

"hi baby!!"

"hyung! you gave it away!"

"daehwi!"

daehwi whines, "jisung hyung wanted to hear you, c'mon you miss him and he wouldn't tell a soul."

"i wouldn't."

jisung crosses the street, rolling his eyes as he does so. he's only a minute or two away from where everyone should be.

"fine fine. still i'm okay i promise, i mean i guess," he rambles on, "i guess im just a little scared y'know?"

"of what?" daehwi asks softly.

"i dont know! of everything? my life is kind of a shitshow and i really like them… i don't wanna move again."

"sungie you're safe right now, nothing is going to hurt you. unless that necklaces glows again, you have no reason to move. You made some really nice friends. they may be mortals but they seem to care about you so don't worry too much okay?" he soothes.

jisung sighs. he may have protested but he's glad to be talking to daehwi, only he can soothe his worries.

"i know. thank you. i needed that."

"no worries, I'm always here for you babe."

jisung spots everyone and smiles. chan yells and everyone turns to look at him. they wave and he waves back.

he see hyunjin and his heart skips a beat. the wind starts to pick up and jisung stops.

_ that scent...that essence..._

his mind goes into overdrive as he senses the familiar essence emitting from hyunjin.

he clutches his necklaces and scans the area with his eyes as he lets his barriers down. his eyes widens when he sees the dark aura around hyunjin.

_ no, no, no. _

this wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to be away from all of this.

"-sungie breath-" daehwi says through the phone, his voice muffled.

his body shakes and he can see the concern on chan's face as he realizes that jisung has remained frozen for the last few minutes.

he turns around and runs, never looking back.

he can hear everyone yell his name behind him but he clutches his phone like a lifeline.

"demon, daehwi, demon, i can't breath" he babbles into the phone.

he doesn't know where he's going but that's okay, he's become use to running.

in fact, he's _ never _ stopped running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
anksks no but like that ending line is *chef's kiss* exquisité if i do say so myself. okay we got a lot from this chapter so lets discuss:  
\- the other jisung is yoon jisung obviously, he's in charge of the 101 coven and is a really powerful man like damn  
\- jisung 100% believed felix and co were mortals. he hadn't met anyone yet so expected but also jisung has his barriers up and the necklace restrains a lot of his powers for his own protection. he probably could sense in the back of his mind that felix wasn't human but ignored it for any sense of normalcy.  
\- also yes jisung is supernatural creature but i wont say what he is because its important to the plot! Like real important. He has like Big Powers that the necklace restricts and then smaller powers like being able to identify supernatural creatures by their scent or essence (that comes from the aura around them for like Big supernatural creatures like Demons and from their soul for more human based supernatural creatures like witches and mages). Also jisung is the only supernatural creature that can do that. Hyunjin probably could if he was properly trained but he's a babie demon.  
\- jisung really Dislikes demons so fun times for hyunjin 🥰  
\- chan can hear heartbeats as he is a vampire with Good Hearing so he noticed the change in Jisung's heartbeat but jisung just thought he noticed him standing there for a while  
\- more will be revealed as the series go on but reminder than jisung is running away from it so he's not gonna be open about it and everything will be revealed either through other people or significant events
> 
> wow for a chatfic there's a lot of plot ajsks i wouldve written this story properly but like i kind of suck at writing and dialogue is so easy for me.  
okay enough babbling, I'll see you in the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the comments and have a nice day/night everyone!


	10. take a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scariest thing han jisung has ever done was let people in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't gonna update cos *felix voice* i feel so bad right now but i would like some sweet Validation so enjoy ~

it takes an hour for jisung to calm down and it takes another half hour for daehwi to convince him not to move back to america.

"sungie, i know it's hard to believe after everything you've been through but not everyone wants to hurt you. give them a chance."

he agrees but it doesn't mean his mind isn't fuzzy with all the implications.

of course jisung had to become friends with the only supernatural creatures on campus.

it's happens wherever he's goes, in america with daehwi and the coven, in malaysia with the man who taught him to put up his barriers and now in korea.

daehwi use to say it was his own essence searching for comfort and safety amongst people that would accept it.

jisung knows better. he's an anomaly among supernatural creatures. he doesn't get to have a safe space. all he's ever known is the price on his head.

a knock pulls him out of his thoughts and he startles.

he prepares for the worst but all that appears is bright orange hair and freckles.

_ felix. _

"i thought i would find you here." he says softly.

jisung snorts, "that predictable huh?"

"no i think i've just gotten to know you pretty well in the last week."

jisung hums, not giving a response. he can feel it now, or maybe he always could but just ignored it in order to remain ignorant, ignorant of the fact that the people close to him were supernatural.

felix's soul, his _ essence _ screams fae.

it fits, felix is light, he's projects happiness and comfort in a way that only fae magic can.

he walks over, sitting down next to him in the abandoned studio.

"you okay?"

jisung looks at his friend, listens to the sincerity and worry in voice. he thinks daehwi is right, he can't spend the rest of his life paranoid and afraid. he has to take a chance.

"i will be, just need some time."

**spooky central (9):**

**4:48pm**

**angel: **uh hi

**dadpire: **jisung!!

**dadpire: **are you okay?

**furry:** yeah hyung you gave us quite the scare ;_;

**angel: **im sorry…

**angel: **i just

**angel: **its been four years since i properly had friends and hung out with people my own age

**angel: **ive just been on my own for so long that seeing everyone made me overwhelmed

**angel: **thought id be fine but i guess i overestimated myself lol

**tree: **jisung it's okay

**tree: **there's nothing wrong with being overwhelmed or out of your element

**tree: **we're not upset

**tree: **but if you need to step away or if it's all too much, just let one of us know and we'll help you step away from the situation and calm down

**angel: **hyung :((

**angel: **i would d word for you

**angel: **you guys are the sweetest

**angel: **thank you

**angel: **im sorry for ruining the mood and for running away :((

**Gaydalf: **nope none of that

**Gaydalf: **you didn't ruin anything

**Gaydalf: **we can always meet up again

**Gaydalf: **so no :(( okay!

**angel: **okay okay

**angel: **still i hope i can make it up to you guys

**dadpire: **you don't have to make it up to us but I would Like a Hug

**angel: **then you shall receive a hug!!!

**guppy: **i think WE all would like a hug

**sabrina: **the green eyes jumped out

**guppy: **i dont have green eyes???

**Gaydalf: **u dumb bitch he didnt mean it literally

**guppy: **fight me cromwell

**Gaydalf: **its on, where are you

**sabrina: **can you please Not be a mess right now

**puppy: **yall need to get it Together

**puppy: **but let me know when we'll hang out again, I'd like to meet you in person jisung!

**angel: **uwu

**sunshine: **Cursed

jisung smiles, putting his head on felix's shoulder. he sends a silent prayer to whoever is listening up above.

_ please let this all work out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
I think this chapter makes me real soft because even though he has a hard past, jisung still lets himself be vulnerable with the boys ;_;  
This next three chapters will be about the boys spending time with jisung! 3racha is the next chapter so get ready for Soft Hours (im already working on chapter 15 akksks).  
Also cromwell is the witch family from Halloween town aksksk hyunjin yet again proves he's a Disney Fan.  
See y'all in two days! Let me know what you thought Because I dont Feel Great and would like some nice words y'all 🥺🥺


	11. you a grown bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 3racha time babie!

**wicked witch of the west (2):**

**11:01pm**

**wicked witch: **Listen i have to tell you sumn

**wicked witch: **dont get mad though!

**wicked witch: **like pinky promise

**baby angel: **this is already suspicious

**baby angel: **so no

**wicked witch: **fine, die mad

**wicked witch: **i asked jihyo's coven to keep an eye on things and she might've recruited irene too

**baby angel: **WHAT

**baby angel: **daehwi no!! u know i hate having babysitters

**wicked witch: **first of all, you a grown bitch

**wicked witch: **second of all, they'll only be keeping an eye out from a far

**baby angel: **fine

**baby angel: **okay that wasn't so bad

**baby angel: **now i gotta go i'm meeting some of my friends for the first time!

**wicked witch: ** [not sent] _ haha that wasn't everything i had to say but go off _

**wicked witch: **have fun!!

jisung smiles brightly as he spots chan and changbin. they all decided jisung should meet everyone in groups before they all hang out again as to not overwhelm him.

"channie hyung! changbinnie hyung!" he yells as runs towards them.

"jisung no my coffee -- fuck!"

changbin drops his coffee in a hurry as jisung jumps into his arms. chan giggles at the annoyed look on changbin's face while jisung looks quite pleased with himself.

"i knew you'd catch me!"

jisung says happily. chan coos and pinches his cheek, causing him to pout.

"cute."

jisung pulls chan in for a hug, sighing happily as he snuggles into the vampire's hold.

how chan was a vampire but also the softest, sweetest being alive (ha) is a mystery to him.

"you really are babie" changbin comments and jisung cringes.

"gross. don't say that hyung, you're old."

"yah! there's no respect for elders anymore huh."

chan chuckles as jisung and changbin babble along. he's glad that jisung has become a little more comfortable being around them. it probably has something to do with their group chat that jisung affectionately named 3racha.

_ "3racha cause we're hot like hot sauce! get it?" _

the three music composition majors were close due to their love of music and the group chat had only intensified that.

still… it sometimes feels like jisung waa hiding something but maybe chan was just being paranoid.

as jisung places a kiss onto changbin's cheek who only squeaks in response, he shakes those thoughts away.

he's just overthinking everything like always.

he smiles and swoops in to place his own kiss on changbin's cheek. changbin grumbles.

"ugh i'm done with you two! this is 1racha now, no longer 3racha, only a singular racha, goodbye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and cut!  
this chapter is a little shorter but its 3racha so that's okay. here are some notes!:  
\- daehwi had to tell jisung two important things but jisung interrupted him and he decided "huh i need entertainment too" and withdrew from telling him because he can't wait for it to blow up in jisung's face (which it will in chapter 16) because Best Friends.  
\- jisung is really touchy with everyone because he is attention starved but he's especially close with changbin because he's dating felix. felix is jisung's best friend in korea and so by association changbin feels just as comfortable.  
\- yes the twice coven and red coven are korea based. they're the main covens in seoul.  
\- can anyone tell where the coffee thing came from? its a great show!  
\- chan has been alive for A While so i thought it'd be reasonable for him to be the first to go ?? because some times jisung is just a little secretive and doesn't tell the whole truth.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed 3racha's dynamic, i will see you in two days! up next: the maknae line!


	12. it's wednesday my dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung, hyunjin, felix, seungmin and jeongin in one room. what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! peek-a-boo hit 200 kudos so here's a special update! enjoy ~

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**8:00am**

**jinnie: **IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES

**jinnie: **ARE Y'ALL HYPED

**innie: **hyunjin hyung, i say this with all due respect, what the fuck is wrong with you?

**jinnie: **ouch

**jinnie: **But if you must ask it's Wednesday

**jinnie: **you know what happens today?

**lixie: **we get it

**lixie: **we're Meeting jisung today

**jinnie: **we're meeting jisung today!!!!

**innie: **where's seungmin hyung? he would set this straight

**lixie: **minnie muted the chat over a week ago lmao

**innie: **it be like that huh

**jinnie: **the disrespect in this group chat,,,

**jinnie: **jisung wouldn't treat me like this 😔

**lixie:** minnie isn't here so I'll do it for him

**lixie: **you've only known him for over two weeks

**jinnie: **

** **

jisung fiddles with his fingers as hyunjin, felix, seungmin and jeongin approach.

they're meeting in the library on the west wing which happens to be empty due to how early it is.

he's nervous and a little scared to be around hyunjin and he hopes that he won't make it obvious that he's a little uncomfortable. it's not him, he enjoys flirting with hyunjin and sharing memes together but he's a _ demon. _

the last time jisung saw a demon, he was brutally tortured but thats trauma for another day.

_ please don't sit next to me, please, _jisung internally chants and sighs in relief when felix takes the chair next to him.

"hi jisungie" felix greets, "you haven't been here long have you?"

"nope, just got here like 5 minutes ago"

he smiles and he hears hyunjin choke. he frowns, turning to him.

"you okay hyunjin?" he asks hesitantly. hyunjin nods, his face a little flushed.

"i'm good."

jisung nods quickly and turns to felix, body stiff. Hyunjin frowns at the change in jisung's body language and sighs.

to be sad and gay.

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**10:03am**

**jinnie: **guyysssss

**jinnie: **

** **

**innie: **what is it hyung? i really have to study!!

**minnie: **you've been staring at the same page for 10 minutes

**lixie: **SEUNGMIN

**lixie: **oh thank god

**lixie: **ive had to be the sensible one out of us three and it's TIRING

**lixie: **i'd like to go back to sharing my one brain cell with jisung

**innie: **dont say jisung hyung's name, i think hyung will whine

**jinnie: **

**minnie: **okay what's wrong?

**jinnie: **well im glad you Asked

**lixie: **you've done did it, you've opened the dam

**jinnie: **har har

**jinnie: **look at jisung :(((

**jinnie: **he won't even look at me!

**jinnie: **every time i try and flirt with him, he looks all skittish and hesitant

**jinnie: **therefore i have concluded that he Hates me

**minnie: **oh my god he does not hate you

**minnie: **he's probably just shy

**minnie: **it's one thing to flirt and such over text and another to do so in person

**minnie: **its also the first time he's meeting you irl

**minnie: **just tone it down a little okay?

**jinnie: **okay ;___;

**jinnie: **i just like him a lot and i don't really understand why but he makes me go 🥰🥰

**minnie: **i know bud but just keep that in mind

**jinnie: **okay! i can do that! i really like jisung so i will respect his boundaries 💖

**lixie: **this wholesome nontoxic conversation,,,we stan!

"you guys!"

hyunjin, felix, seungmin and jeongin give jisung a sheepish look as he calls out to them. he's pouting, clearly not happy.

"you guys were ignoring me." he says sadly.

"oh god kicking a puppy would hurt less than this." hyunjin whispered.

"if you kick me i will bite you" jeongin threatens in a low voice.

"we're sorry sungie," felix starts, shooting them a look meaning _ shut up, _"lets go eat something, my treat for making you sad."

jisung brightens up immediately, eyes shinning wide, "felix you're the best i love you!"

he places a quick smooch on felix's cheek as he starts to pack up his stuff. hyunjin gives a low whimper, god he wished that was him.

_ felix gets a kiss and i get a cold shoulder, this is why i'm a demon, god always plays favorites, _he thought grumpily.

jisung finishes up and pulls felix along with him talking about the english homework due the next day.

hyunjin does his best not to pout.

he fails.

"innie is the puppy but you're really giving him a run for his money." seungmin comments as he looks at the sad eyes hyunjin is giving jisung's back.

"i wanna hold his hand." he says sadly. seungmin pats him on the back in sympathy.

"i know bud, i know."

they arrive at the cafe in no time and jisung excitedly cheers when he sees that they have different types of cheesecake.

"i love cheesecake!! it's my favorite thing of all time." he tells the group with a wide smile.

"you can sit down sungie, i'll order for us." felix says and jisung nods, giving felix one more kiss on the cheek before dragging jeongin along with him to get a table.

jeongin sticks his tongue out at hyunjin as jisung holds his hand and hyunjin has to hold back a growl.

_ animal abuse is not okay hyunjin, you're a demon not a complete monster. _

"buy him cheesecake."

"what?" hyunjin asks turning to felix who is giving him an unimpressed look. he rolls his eyes.

"buy jisungie a slice of cheesecake and he'll be really happy."

hyunjin brightens up, "felix you're a genius!"

"one of us has to be" he mutters under his breath but hyunjin ignores it.

when they come back to the table with everyone's food, jisung is happily squishing jeongin's cheeks.

"you're so cute innie ~"

"hyungs help!" jeongin yelps out and seungmin laughs, making sure to take pictures to send to the group chat.

"c'mon sungie, someone got you cheesecake." felix says, taking pity on jeongin.

hyunjin blushes, nervous of how jisung will react.

"you're the best felix!"

felix smiles, "i didn't get you cheesecake, hyunjin did."

jisung freezes, his body a little tense and hyunjin frowns. what did he do to make jisung so uncomfortable??

he expects the worst -- for jisung to openly reject the food but instead the opposite happens.

jisung's full cheeks flush pink, his eyelashes flutter and he give hyunjin a soft look, "thanks jinnie."

_ oh demonic father down below, strike him down now because he has seen the most beautiful person in all of existence and he will never recover. _

"y-you're welcome." he stutters out, face just as flushed and heart racing fast. He turns to his phone to try and calm himself down before he proposes to jisung on the spot.

  
  
**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**11:11am**

**jinnie: **HOLY FCUK I AM SO MF IN LOVE

**jinnie: **MY HEART IS POUNDING,,,,

**jinnie: **feeling #blessed

**jinnie: **gramps really said Today is Your Day Hyunjin

**lixie: **AKEKKE DID U JUST CALL GOD YOUR GRAMPS IM 😭😭

**minnie: **fellas he has officially lost it

**jinnie: **#hyunjin1stwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
bet y'all didn't see this update coming huh. i noticed peek-a-boo reached 200 kudos and was like yall deserve an update (also im gonna be busy all day tomorrow ajsksk)! thank you so so much for 200 kudos! this fic is such a joy to write and i have so much planned for it! I hope y'all will stick along 🥺💖  
okay notes:  
\- jisung let some of his past slip and later on he'll reveal what happened with the demons but he will be slightly uncomfy with hyunjin for a bit.  
\- hyunjin choked on his own spit after seeing jisung smile for the first time irl, boy has it bad!!  
\- also all my supernatural knowledge comes from watching the tv show supernatural from 2015 to 2017 so like ajksks sorry if it's not accurate. there's no crossover (obv) but a lot of stuff from that show will be mentioned in this story with my own variation and twists!  
\- hyunjin is really a baby demon like he's nineteen years old in human and demon years. therefore he doesn't know much about being a demon or how being a demon affects his emotions since he's only grown up mostly human (only knowing about demonology from jimin, a fellow demon). In my lore, demons can fall in love but they feel it extremely strong because its kind of a 'forbidden' feeling since demons are only suppose to 'cause harm and sin.' that's why hyunjin is so !!! about his feelings even though he hasn't known jisung for so long. he's in love and his supernatural side means he feels everything twice as much.  
\- in my variation of demons, satan aka lucifer (i know in some variations satan and lucifer are two different entities but in mine they're the same, satan is just like his code name or second name) makes his demons, like they are his kids. demons come from lucifer and he calls them his children (lucifer really loves hyunjin like he thinks hyunjin is his best creation and that he even beat god in making the earth's most beautiful creation which is why hyunjin grew up on earth in chan's loving home and not in stifling hell). lucifer is an archangel and a son of god (in supernatural angels are children of god so thats what im going with) so by association, god is hyunjin's grandfather. there's no actual real familial connection, hyunjin is just a nerd.  
\- omg theres so much backstory to all these characters like i actually made a whole backstory and chan and woojin raised all of the maknae line since they were kids.  
okay no more spoilers and no more babbling! comments are very much appreciated, see you Friday!  



	13. i'll end your bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an aries, a scorpio and a virgo spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but it is a Mess. this chapter is dedicated to my bffl si! enjoy ~

**spooky central (9):**

**9:04am**

**angel: **woojin hyung ~

**angel: **minho hyung ~

**angel: **i get to spend the day with you two today right?

**Gaydalf: ** *jenna marbles voice* HELL YEAH

**tree: **what he said

**dadpire: **please don't get into too much trouble today okay?

**dadpire: **i only have so much money for bail

**Gaydalf: **no promises ~ !!

**sabrina: **ten bucks that someone has to call chan hyung for help by the end of the day

**sunshine: **you're on

"they have no faith in me!"

"minho, i can see why, look at what you're wearing."

"what's wrong with my outfit?" minho demands, pushing the small white glasses closer to his eyes.

jisung giggles, "y'know when you said we'd be hanging out, this isn't what i had in mind."

they're in minho's room, snacks all over the bed. it was jisung's first time in the mansion, and everyone was a little -- _ apprehensive. _

minho had greeted jisung dressed in a pastel sweater, small white glasses, fuzzy bracelets on both his wrists and colorful hair clips in his bangs.

_ "i was recreating the jenna marbles video! what do you think?" was the first thing minho had said as he opened the door. _

_ "incredible, dashing, never been done before, show stopping." jisung had said back, earning him a "i told you so woojin hyung!" and a kiss on the cheek. _

"well what did you have in mind?"

jisung smirked, "how about a prank."

  
  
**spooky central (9):**

**11:30am**

**tree: **i would just like to go on record and say I enjoyed this and i did not protest

**dadpire: **oh god what did you three do

**Gaydalf: 🤪🤪**

**angel: **why nothing hyung! we're innocent 🥰🥰

**dadpire:** id believe you if you weren't with minho and woojin

**tree: **hey!

**Gaydalf: **valid

**sabrina: **this is what happens when you put an aries, scorpio and virgo together

**sabrina: **you get a whole mess

**angel: **funny you should say that hyung 😏😏

**sabrina: **oh god no

**sabrina: **what did you do

**angel: **🥰🥰

  
  
"channie hyung!!!"

changbin yells as jisung snickers. woojin is off somewhere else, probably trying to seem innocent (don't trust an aries) while minho laughs next to him.

"we match now binbin!"

"i'll kill you!!"

"no absolutely not, there will be no murder in my household." chan says as he walks into changbin's room.

chan takes one look at changbin and does a double take.

"binnie… that's a new look." he says holding back a laugh.

"oh fuck off!"

changbin is standing, full pout on display. he's wearing a white shirt and black jeans with a pearlescent fanny pack around his waist, fuzzy bracelets around both his wrists, cherry earrings, a similar pair of white glasses like minho's and multiple colorful clips and pompoms in his hair.

minho snaps a picture and chan grabs changbin before he can launch himself at him.

"i will end your bloodline!"

"bring it on!"

chan sighs as jisung bursts into laughter. _have kids they tell you, it'll be fun they said. _

jisung is his last kid, period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so dumb ajsksk but woominsung are a Mess. Changbin was just trying to take a nap and they were like Not Today.  
if you couldnt tell i really like jenna marbles ajissi and i feel like minho would really like her! he channels her energy for his Flares of Dramatics. The video he's recreating is the one where jenna gives herself a claire's makeover! minho is dressed the way jenna is and jisung and minho dressed changbin the way julien is.  
anyway, the next chapter gives us a look into jisung's daily life and his supernatural side! see yall in two days mwah!  
* pls note im updating while running on like 2 hours of sleep i promise to come back and edit / fix anything when im more cohesive.


	14. i am so disgusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life of han jisung ft horndog hyunjin and soft 3racha.

jisung wakes up to his usual alarm -- lee daehwi screeching.

it started off as a joke. daehwi had enchanted his alarm to blast his screeching instead of his usual music before he left california. jisung for the life of him, could not reverse it so he let it be. now four years later, the only thing that will wake him up is daehwi.

_ typical_, he thinks with a snort.

he gets out of bed, snapping his fingers so that his bed will be made on it's own.

he's extremely cautious of what powers he uses but he also happens to be really lazy. eh, no one has caught him because he used his powers to make a _ bed. _

he showers, does his skin care routine and rushes to his closet. he looks through his skirts and picks out a pretty, light pink one. he reaches for a white shirt and pink thigh highs and gets dressed.

he snaps his fingers as he makes his way to the kitchen, a full breakfast appearing on the table.

_ god he loves his powers so much. _

he eats, brushes his teeth, grabs his bag and runs out the door.

he pulls out his phone and immediately opens the groupchat to see what he missed.

**spooky central (9):**

**9:00am**

**sunshine: **@ my fellow youngins: where are y'all

**sabrina: **did you just call me old??

**sunshine: **you said it not me!

**sabrina: **LEE FELIX

**Gaydalf: **can y'all do your weird lover spat foreplay somewhere else

**guppy: **MINHO HYUNG AJSKKS

**dadpire: **

** **

**puppy: **anyway

**puppy: **im currently omw to class, hyunjin is with me

**angel **i am also omw!

**guppy: **oh where are you? maybe we can meet up on our way to class!

**angel: **i just passed the college bookstore!

**puppy: **oh we're a little bit ahead

**angel: **zooming my way there!!

jisung looks around, before walking into an empty street. he scrunches up his nose in concentration -- finding where hyunjin and seungmin are and teleporting a few empty streets behind them.

he smooths out his skirt and walks out onto the sidewalk, spotting them. he smiles and lightly jogs towards them.

"minnie! hyunjin!"

the two turn around in surprise.

"that was fast!" seungmin exclaims and jisung gives him an innocent smile.

"i ran track and field when i was in high school, always been speedy." he says, lies slipping out of his mouth like it's second nature.

"you look great!" hyunjin blurts out, face pink.

"oh!" jisung exclaims, eyes wide. this is the first time he's wearing a skirt around the others. "thank you!"

hyunjin fumbles for his phone, the tips of his ears red.

"let's get going before hyunjin has a complete breakdown."

"why would he--?"

seungmin pulls jisung along as the trio make their way to the main building.

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**9:40am**

**jinnie: **

**jinnie: **JISUNG IS IN A SKIRT!!!

**jinnie: **i literally almost bust a nut right then and there

**lixie: **HYUNJIN AKSKKDKLLE

**minnie: **i am so disgusted

**minnie: **ITS 9AM HYUNJIN

**jinnie: **it is never too early to beat your meat

**lixie: ** Im literally going to vomit **🤢🤢🤢**

**minnie ** has left **No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice**

**innie: **look what you've done, we had a perfectly good group chat and now seungmin hyung is gone!

**jinnie: **sorry i can't hear you over my massive BONER

**lixie: **i keep screaming but god won't answer

jisung smiles as he settles with chan and changbin for lunch. they were in the studio working on new songs when jisung's stomach growled and chan declared it was break time.

_ "aww baby is hungry." changbin had cooed while pinching jisung's cheek. _

their order of chicken came quickly and they make small talk as they eat.

"channie hyung?"

"yeah?"

"how do you own such a big house, if it's okay to ask?" jisung is curious as to what chan will say.

jisung knows why, he's a vampire and most vampires accumulate wealth over their long lives but he wants to see what lie chan will say.

chan doesn't even flinch, "my family has always been very wealthy and after my parents passed it was all left to me. it helps though cause I've been raising these kids on my own for so long."

"oh really? how interesting! so you've known everyone for a while then."

"well most of them yeah. i didn't meet binnie and minho until sophomore year of high school." chan says fondly.

"aww i bet binnie was all small and adorable, i mean he's still small!"

"yah! han jisung!"

changbin tackles jisung who only giggles as he lightly pretends to punch him. jisung retaliates by pressing kisses all over changbin's face who pulls away in fake disgust.

"gross!"

jisung laughs. he wonders if this is what being home feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im: soft.  
Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! what did we think? here are some notes!:  
\- jisung finally got to show off his powers! these are his small powers that his necklace doesnt restrict. there's a big clue pertaining to what exactly jisung is here but it's okay if y'all don't get it right away, it's so niche and small ajsjks.  
\- there was a tiny emphasis on something in the beginning with minnie and hyunjin and then with chan that will be relevant later on so keep an eye out for that.  
\- jisung wears skirts and he looks so pretty!! just the thought of jisung wearing skirts is so Good that i had to include it. hyunjin and i be losing it  
\- jisung referred to 3racha as home,,,feeling emo.  
i am so excited cause up next is chapter 15 and !! chapter 16 and 17 are like my fave cos it reveals a lot about our plot and includes someone new 👀! im genuinely excited for yall to read it, but first chapter 15 in two days! see yall then.  
*disclaimer: im functioning off 4 hours of sleep so i promise to come back and fix minor things!


	15. lee daehwi: cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, ot9 in one room ft. the appearance of a certain oracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to let you guys know that i wrote a poly 3racha fic called meet me at the start line! it was a gift for a friend and i really love it. i'll link it right here if you'd like to give it a read! this chapter is a bit of a filler but enjoy ~
> 
> [meet me at the start line ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409070)

"you sure you're okay with this sungie?"

felix asks, his hand holding jisung's to give him some comfort.

jisung nods with determination, "i can do this, i've been around everyone, it'll be fine."

everyone is meeting in chan's studio to hang out and when jisung told them he'd like to join they were ecstatic but reminded him that if he needed to, he could back out.

_ "go at your own pace." chan had said. _

jisung is happy that everyone respects his boundaries but he's been friends with everyone for three weeks now, it's time he spent time with all of them in one room instead of separately.

felix nods and pulls him into the room.

"jisungie!!"

jisung beams at minho, and rushes to sit in his lap. minho only laughs and wraps his arms around him.

he can feel eyes on him but he ignores it. he has a feeling he knows who it is.

"my baby." minho purrs and jisung giggles, allowing him to place kisses on his neck and cheek.

jeongin scrunches up his nose in disgust, "channie hyung, minho hyung is being gross!"

"what about jisung? this favoritism!"

"jisung hyung did nothing wrong and we're all happy he's here!"

"favoritism!" minho calls out one more time before sticking his tongue out at jeongin and pulling jisung closer.

jisung chuckles when he sees how done chan looks while woojin enjoys himself.

"everyone quiet. we are here to hang out, not be a complete mess. now who wants to hear the new track?"

there's several yells of "me!" and chan moves to put the track on.

jisung feels his phone vibrate and takes the opportunity to look at it while everyone talks excitedly about the track.

**He Sees All (2):**

**3:50pm **

**oracle kang: **jisungie!

**oracle kang: **how have you been?

**commoner sung: **DANIEL HYUNG 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😭💖💖😭💖💖

**commoner sung: **i've been great!!

**commoner sung: **although im sure u knew that

**oracle kang: **i may be an oracle sungie but i don't know everything

**oracle kang: **that's good to know though!

**oracle kang: **we have to meet up soon

**commoner sung: **you're in korea :0???????

**commoner sung: **since when!!??

**oracle kang: **since like a week or two ago

**oracle kang: **didn't daehwi tell you?

**commoner sung: **OMG NO THAT SNAKE

**commoner sung: **friendship with Lee Daehwi: Cancelled, Daniel hyung is my best friend now

**oracle kang: **oh! so he didn't tell you the other thing?

**commoner sung: **sorry hyung! i have to go but tell me later okay!!

**oracle kang: ** _ [unsent] i don't need to be an oracle to know this is gonna be a shitshow when you find out _

"jisung!"

jisung puts his phone away sheepishly, not even noticing that the track had stopped, "sorry i was catching up with an old friend from california."

minho brightens up at the mention of his past, "what's the states like?"

"loud. there's always something going on. my friends and i use to never really be home, we'd be out getting into trouble and then our hyungs would have to go bail us out." he says with a fond smile.

the room bursts into noise as they ask jisung question after question about his time in california. he has to edit out a lot of the detail to not give anything away but they seem happy to know _ anything _about him.

he stares around the room, stares at the faces of the people he's come to trust and care for in the last few weeks. for once, he's quite happy that he took daehwi's advice and gave them a chance.

_ maybe lee daehwi can remain his best friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
ah im so excited!! this chapter is a little meh but we're moving on to the exciting chapters!! oof chp 16 + 17 are my faves alongside chp 20 and 21 (im currently on chp 22 cos i have no life ajskk) anyway some notes!:  
\- really wanted ot9 to have a get together to not only show advancement of time and plot but it creates a few hints at stuff that's coming. also to show how comfortable jisung is getting with everyone which means his defenses are lowering 👀  
\- akskks jisung is doing his Best with hyunjin. this is such a slow burn im so sorry ajsks dw hyunsung goes all out in chp 20.  
\- minho much like changbin are people that jisung feels extremely comfortable with (hence the skinship) because he can feel their magic and they remind him of daehwi  
\- hmm this is the second time,,,someone wants to tell jisung sumn and he interrupts them,,,,aksks you'll see what it is in the next chapter and i am so excited!!  
\- a tiny spoiler and hint: keep an eye on minho (aka keep what he did in this chapter and others in the back of your mind)  
\- update schedule: chp 16 drops tomorrow cos im impatient (unless y'all want it today) BUT chp 17 will be posted after two days to keep y'all on your toes!!
> 
> okay enough rambling! i made a new twitter and cc so please feel free to stop by and say hi or talk about the fic! have a nice day/night everyone!
> 
> *p.s the comments on the last chapter had me crying y'all are soooo funny please continue to comment!! i love reading them
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	16. long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple day takes a very drastic turn.

**wicked witch of the west (2):**

**3:03 pm**

**wicked witch: **daniel hyung told me to tell you this: "enjoy today's surprise!"

**baby angel:** daehwi im shaking

**baby angel: **what does this mean

**wicked witch: **🤪🤪

**baby angel: **i am Afraid

jisung can't help but to be on edge as he walks through the campus. daniel has never been wrong in his predictions and the fact that daehwi knows what it means is even more terrifying.

he's on his way to hang out with everyone in the quads but he still makes sure to keep his barriers up and watch out for anything that can be a threat.

he spots everyone and waves. hyunjin yells his name, happy to see him and he feels his face warm. the demon's affection for him is something he'll never get use to (not that he minds).

he's making his way over when he accidentally bumps into someone. he stumbles back in surprise.

"i am so sorry" he says before looking up and stopping.

his eyes go wide in shock as he makes eye contact with the person in front of him. he's sure his mouth is open from how much he's gaping.

the guy in front of him smirks, "hi jisungie, long time no see."

he has red hair and he's taller now, not by much but enough to give him the advantage. he looks nothing like the boy jisung left behind.

_ god he's so hot it's unfair. _

but the eyes and the beautiful soul remain the same. jisung would _ always _remember the essence of his first love.

_ "park woojin?" _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho. what's this? you'll see more in chp 17 and i'll explain everything then. until then, comments are appreciated. have a nice day/night everyone!
> 
> i have a new twitter, come say hi!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	17. feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung confronts his first love ft commentary from the peanut gallery (aka the spooky central group chat).

**spooky central (9):**

**3:11pm**

**furry: **i see jisung hyung!!

**puppy: **i think everyone can see jisung

**puppy: **hyunjin did screech his name

**guppy: **leave me alone!!

**guppy: **i got excited

**dadpire: **children no arguing

**sunshine: **oh no jisung bumped into someone!

**sunshine: **wait they're talking?

**sunshine:** jisung knows him?

**sabrina: **jisung doesn't look very happy

**sunshine: **can you hear anything channie hyung?

**sabrina: **felix, you know we can't talk about it here!

**sunshine: **chill we'll spam the chat before jisung gets here

**sunshine: **he doesn't scroll up

**dadpire: **i cant?? hear anything ??

**dadpire: **theyre not that far away what the hell?

**guppy: **i dont like the guy jisung is talking to

**guppy: **he's looking at him wrong

**guppy: **and he gives me bad vibes like idk something is off

**guppy: **they just hugged

**guppy: **amazing, i Hate This!!

**furry: **should we do something ;__;?

**sunshine: **wait jisung is coming this way, spam the chat!

"_park woojin?" _

"so you do recognize me. i knew it" he says smugly.

jisung glares, crossing his arms "don't flatter yourself, even if I didn't recognize you, my essence would."

"sure."

"it's true! ugh! daehwi should've told me you were here. why are you here!?"

woojin takes a step closer and jisung backs up on instinct, "what a boy can't visit his homeland?"

jisung gives him a deadpan stare and he sighs.

"okay i overheard daniel hyung say he was going to come to korea to visit jihyo noona and i also knew you were here so i decided to tag along!" he says cheerily.

his demeanor suddenly changes, "i know we ended on bad terms jisungie but i was worried and i had to make sure you we're okay. there's been… chatter."

jisung freezes, chills overtaking his body. he knows what woojin does, what kind of things he uncovers while on the job. it's perfect for what he is -- anyone will talk for a siren -- and he knows it's a dangerous job. chatter means nothing good.

"about me?"

woojin sighs, "could be? i can't be a hundred percent sure but whatever it is, it's not going to be good. when i heard them talk about the _ abomination_…"

"you knew it was about me." jisung finishes and suddenly he feels exhausted.

"i hate that name, you're not _ that_." woojin says in frustration.

"tell me about it." jisung snorts, "so you came to check up on me. and thats why jihyo and irene's covens are involved as well."

"yup. jisung hyung was very persistent as well that i came. i can find the undergrounds here and see what's going on and warn you beforehand."

jisung frowns, so much for a new start.

"thank you, i appreciate it. i have to go, my friends are over there." he motions with his head in the direction where everyone is.

woojin looks, fiddles with his ring and gives him an unimpressed look, "jisung, a demon? really?"

"i know i know but he's innocent. like he really knows nothing about his powers, im thinking he's never even seen hell, was probably raised his entire life here." he smiles thinking about hyunjin.

"yeah well sirens are better." woojin mumbles.

"what?"

"nothing."

"get my number from daehwi and keep me updated okay? i need to make sure they're safe too. they're not like us, and i want to keep it like that."

jisung moves past him but woojin grabs his wrist.

"can i, uh, contact you just regularly too?" he asks nervously.

jisung smiles widely. _ this _ is the park woojin he fell in love with, the park woojin he would _always _love.

"yeah but your memes better be great."

"as if my memes would suck, daehwi is my brother you know."

woojin lets him go. jisung rushes forward before he can regret it and hugs him.

it feels like _ home. _

god it really has been so long and not for the first time he misses his home in california, his hyungs, his best friends and the safety and familiarity of it all.

"i missed you."

"i missed you too."

jisung pulls away, a blush on his cheeks, "i, uh gotta go but text me, okay bye!"

jisung rushes off, pulling out his phone as he makes his way over to the quad. he's only a few feet away but he wants to see if he missed anything.

he sees a hundred messages and groans, he'll look through those later.

"sorry i'm late, i got caught up!"

"yeah we saw." hyunjin says and jisung hears the slight hostility in his voice. he looks at him but hyunjin won't meet his eyes.

"who was your friend?" chan asks.

"oh, _ that. _" he chuckles nervously, "that's woojin, he's uh, my ex boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
okay there was a lot here so let's discuss:  
\- hyunjin be like: *jealous noises*  
\- oof i love woojin so he'll be appearing every so often in the next chapters. he also reveals a lot. woojin works in the states as like a spy/secret agent, going to 'undergrounds' to pick up information on potential threats.  
\- so in the states, yoon jisung and his coven 101 are like the council / supernatural government for california. whenever a new supernatural creature arrives to cali, they're expected to check in and get screened so that they will be approved to live there. the 101 coven focuses on supernatural threats and protecting humans so all of them work in some way with that and have seen not so great things.  
\- undergrounds are illegal bars and nightclubs where all the human trafficking / illegal potions and magic is sold and demons gather to plan. woojin is part of the teams that infiltrate them to get info on any big bad plans but also making sure to track demons in order to make sure jisung is safe. they keep an eye on all chatter so that they can stop any plans that might hurt jisung (this was created after jisung was tortured by demons). like jisung said, anyone will talk for a siren, so woojin is great at his job.  
\- when jisung says "they're not like us" he means that they're not use to what they are in the states. there's bad guys everywhere but there's such a low population of supernaturals in korea that everyone (except maybe chan) is pretty sheltered and doesn't know about warfield or how to properly fight (beyond self-defense) and never worry about looking over their shoulder like jisung does. he wants to essentially protect them so they never have to worry and see the horrors of what supernatural creatures can do.  
\- woojin feels like home, he's essentially the only part of california that jisung has atm so he confuses those feelings of comfort with liking so he's a little confused about Feelings.  
\- after reading this chapter, can u guess what supernatural creature jisung is 👀👀 some big clues here.  
\- also honorifics here are all over the place and it'll be like that cos in the states they don't use them (in this case) but they do in korea so jisung's brain is like *confused noises*  
\- also woojin's ring is similar to jisung's necklace which is why he can tell hyunjin is a demon.  
okay enough babbling! i would really love to see comments discussing today's update but it's all voluntary! any comments left will be appreciated (y'all are so funny qjsusiis). here's my twitter and cc in case you wanna say hi or talk about the chapter!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	18. i don't want to be a burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the strongest people crack and end up making life changing decisions at 4am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts off sad but hyunjin brings that sweet horny humor, enjoy ~

**spooky central (9):**

**4:03am**

**angel: **yall ever sit there,,,and think,,,,im gonna fuck up my life rn

**dadpire: **um usually not

**dadpire: **why are you awake jisungie?

**angel: **because i'm a menace to society!

**angel: **also im sad and i cope by doing stupid shit

**angel: ** love that for me **🤪🤪**

**dadpire:** do you want me to come over?

**angel: **no it's fine hyung

**angel: **i dont want to be a burden!

**angel: **why are you awake hyung?

**dadpire: **baby you could never be a burden to me or any of us

**dadpire: **and i'm awake because i have insomnia

**angel: **youre so good at that hyung!

**angel: **dont you ever get tired?

**angel: **sometimes i get tired of lying

**angel: **dont listen to me hyung I am just Sad

**dadpire: **okay im calling you

**spooky central (9):**

**8:00am**

**angel: **oh my god i apologize for how dramatic i was being last night

**angel: **or well earlier this morning

**angel: **like i was really Going through it

**angel: **sorry guys ><

**tree: **dont apologize baby, we get it

**tree: **and if you need anything, one of us will always be here for you

**angel: **🥺🥺🥺

**angel: **would d word for yall

**Gaydalf: **we love u jisungie!!!

**angel: **love you guys too!!

**angel: **omg yall want to see what i did last night during my 4am crisis?

**angel: **channie hyung really liked it!

**dadpire: **you look amazing!!

**Gaydalf: **show us!!!

**angel: **

** **

**sabrina: **oh this is so sad,,,hyunjin doesnt even stand a chance

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4):**

**8:14am**

**jinnie: **AHHHHHHHHHHH

**jinnie: **

**lixie: **oh great, here we go again 

**lixie ** has added **minnie ** to **No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice**

**minnie: **why

**lixie: **if i have to deal with this then so do you

**minnie: **i hate this

**jinnie: **HIS HAIRRRRR

**jinnie: **i want to eat him out and hold his hand

**jinnie: **im SO H WORD

**minnie: **sweet lucifer, WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM MY CHARGE?

**lixie: **satan really said suffer huh

**minnie: **how to resign as hyunjin's protector

**lixie: **i dont think u can fam,,,,you're stuck with him

**minnie: **i would like to Pass Away now

**jinnie: **

**jinnie: **@ jisung: PL EASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
this chapter is shorter than the last but that's okay because the last chapter was A Lot. this chapter takes place a few days after the last so i hope i portrayed that well >< some notes:  
\- jisung is Going through it. after the last chapter, he's been struggling (in silence) about everything because he feels like a burden and also just Sad. like all his life it's just been running and hiding because Everyone wants him dead and he's never gotten the chance to just be normal and free. poor baby :(  
\- jisung said sumn very relevant to the next chapter. remember how i said jisung is getting comfortable with everyone so his defenses are weakening? well it finally happened! he slipped up and revealed that he gets tired of lying. of course to some it wouldn't mean much but someone has been watching him very closely and that will be revealed in the next chapter! jisung will continue to slip up as the chapters go on because he just feels so comfortable around them and a part of him longs for his life in california where his coven knew what he was and he didn't have to worry about slipping or hiding.  
\- jisung says chan is good at that because chan is a vampire,,,they don't sleep so he's just as good at lying as jisung is. he wonder if chan feels the same burden as he does about lying /hiding who he is.  
\- hyunjin, sweet hyunjin ajkksks he's a Mess. also so far it seems like hyunsung is one sided but soon you will see it's not 👀👀 jisung is just a little weary cos hyunjin is a Demon but he's also very guarded so he doesn't like dealing with feelings, especially ones that could be considered 'weaknesses.' he likes to stick to what he knows and what's comfortable.  
\- backstory because I'm not sure if it'll ever make it to the main story. so in my lore hellhounds can switch from their dog form to human form and ultimately work for Lucifer. like they're essentially his pets that work at his disposal and are also his creations (but he doesn't consider them his children like he does with demons). it essentially sucks to be a hellhound but seungmin got lucky by being created the same year that hyunjin was. Lucifer assigned hyunjin as his charge so seungmin came to earth at 5 years old to take care of and watch over hyunjin and he's been with him ever since. chan (who raised hyunjin since he was a demon babie) had such a scare when he saw a hellish puppy next to hyunjin that just wouldn't leave. it took two years for seungmin to learn how to switch forms and reveal his human self. Chan was just like welp guess i have another son ajsjks. man i'd love to write a fic on the background story for this cos i just love how chan met woojin and came to have 4 sons all in the span of like 13 years.  
\- also two people got it correct for what jisung is but i won't say what he is because secret!  
  
enough babbling, thank you for reading and ajksks loving your comments as usual! have a nice day/night


	19. #telljisungthetruth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group chat is made and tension is high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smacks table* back at it again at krispy kreme. here's another chapter, enjoy ~

**#telljisungthetruth (8):**

**12:02pm**

**Gaydalf** has added **sabrina, puppy, guppy, dadpire, tree, sunshine ** and **furry ** to **#telljisungthetruth**

**puppy: **what is this?

**Gaydalf: **welcome everyone

**Gaydalf: **i have gathered you all here to discuss something of great importance

**Gaydalf: **first, i look great and my ass looks phat in these jeans

**sabrina: **lmao what ass

**Gaydalf: **second of all, changbin will have to Die

**dadpire: **no!!

**dadpire: **what have i said about murder!

**puppy: **that it's not the answer

**dadpire: **exactly, thank u minnie

**Gaydalf: **fine but onto what i really have to say!

**Gaydalf: **i think we should tell jisung the truth about us being supernatural creatures

**dadpire: **no absolutely not!

**tree: **i think we should

**dadpire: **woojin no! i can let other things slide but not this

**sunshine: **i agree with channie hyung

**sabrina: **i...have to agree with minho hyung

**sunshine: **binnie!

**sabrina: **babe im sorry but one of the first lessons taught to magic users is that knowing every variable is key and that knowledge is power

**sabrina: **jisung has a right to that knowledge!

**guppy: **its dangerous! did you forget what kind of harm our kind can do?

**Gaydalf: **okay calm down

**Gaydalf: **as much as i feed off this dark energy, there's a reason why i opened this up for discussion

**Gaydalf: **ive been watching jisung since we became friends and we talk a lot, like on a daily basis

**Gaydalf: **there's just some things that don't add up

**Gaydalf: **i honestly believe that jisung already knows about us and the supernatural

**Gaydalf: **he asks questions to see our reactions, he doesn't sound convinced when we make up excuses for our slip ups, he edits his past hoping we won't notice

**Gaydalf: **i think jisung already knew about the supernatural so it was easy for him to clue in that we're supernatural beings

**Gaydalf: **i mean don't you remember what he said when he was having a crisis at 4am?

**Gaydalf: **"dont you ever get tired? sometimes i get tired of lying"

**Gaydalf: **what if he's known all along and is tired of lying and going along with our act?

**furry: **hyung...you've put a lot of thought into this

**Gaydalf: **i know i act like a ditz but i am smart y'know and like binnie said, magic users are taught to consider every variable and watch out for threats

**Gaydalf: **jisung is human no doubt, my magic would've been able to sense otherwise, but i don't doubt that there's more to him than what he lets on

**dadpire: **minho this is all well thought out but i still disagree

**dadpire: **we can never know this for sure and i can't risk a mortal's life on something this big

**Gaydalf: **lets take a vote then! who thinks we shouldn't tell jisung and who thinks we should?

**puppy: **im neutral

**furry: **so am i

**sabrina: **i think we should

**tree: **i as well

**sunshine: **i dont think we should

**guppy: **im not putting him in danger so No

**dadpire: **and you know my stance

**Gaydalf: **me as well

**sabrina: **we're tied

**dadpire: **that means we will not be telling him, end of discussion.

**Gaydalf: **hyung!

**dadpire: **minho i respect you and how much time you've put into this but I am the the leader of this coven and i am the one that deals with the council. i will not risk our safety nor jisung's safety without solid proof

**dadpire: **i have spoken, do not cross me

**dadpire ** has left **#telljisungthetruth**

**sabrina: **well...that could've gone better

**guppy: **Big Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
bet y'all didn't see this coming! gotta keep the suspense akskks i'm Lame. anyway we got some notes but before then i just want to let y'all know that the semester has started so my update schedule might be changing. i've already planned my updating schedule for the next two weeks and it looks good but i can't predict how it'll be after that! just know i will be finishing this fic, i have too much lore to stop!  
okay notes:  
\- my one goal in this chapter was to show minho's strengths. i love writing minho as the comic relief but i wanted to show how dangerous he is as a dark mage. he's calculating and keeps detail of everything. he's been watching jisung and has caught all of his slip ups and is incredibly smart to put everything together. he's right about almost everything (jisung is a supernatural creature, his necklace just hides him from minho's magic). in conclusion, Fear minho.  
\- also this conversation brings up old tension. Backstory time: chan was really against minho joining the coven because of what he is. dark mages are well dark but they're usually associated with all things not good: their magic is unnatural, they can raise the dead or mess with the dead and they feed off dark energy like minho stated earlier. dark mages get more powerful if there's discord or strife so they usually go out of their way to make conflict. chan loves minho with all of his heart now but minho is feeling some resentment and wondering if chan won't take him seriously cos of their past tension / what he is.  
\- i have Lots of backstory ajsksk. i got a comment on the last chapter that they would like for me to write the backstory of what life was like pre-jisung, and honestly i'm down. please let me know if y'all would like that!  
\- in the next chapter we get some good hyunsung content!! im excited for yall to read it! next update will be wednesday the 4th(?) so keep a lookout for that that!  
enough babbling, comments are very much appreciated and i hope yall have a great night/day!


	20. innocent thoughts hyunjin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> han jisung and hwang hyunjin sitting in the library, k-i-s-s-i-n-g 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a chapter in hyunjin's pov! he says fuck a lot and has lots of not very innocent thoughts. also be prepared to be mad at felix 👀 enjoy ~

hyunjin sighs, putting his chin in the palm of his hands.

the tension in the mansion was unbearable. hyunjin had woken up to silence and just knew it was going to be a rough day. silence _ never _ happens in their household, there's always some noise -- from chan making breakfast to minho knocking things over as he gets ready.

he groans. _ now those two. _

watching minho and chan avoid each other was uncomfortable to say the least. it brought back memories of when minho had first joined the coven. he had been skittish, constantly on edge and always avoided chan as to not give him a reason to kick the dark mage out.

it had passed like most things do but it left scars that never healed.

their _ disagreement _ last night had ripped open old wounds and hyunjin was _ not _ a fan. 10/10 would not recommend.

god he couldn't even imagine the tension between the couples. changbin and felix rarely disgreed. they were the gross epitome of the stereotypical soulmates -- seeing them fight was basically a sign of the apocalypse.

_ poor innie, _he thinks with remorse. hyunjin left before the two couple awoke and he could only imagine how bad it must've been for jeongin to be in the middle of that.

_ anything is better than that, even a sad library, _he thinks with a pout.

he's in the west wing library at eight in the morning, something he's never done and probably will never do again.

the library is barren and quiet, the only form of life is the librarian on the first floor and even then, they were only _ half _awake.

he returns his attention to his book when he hears light footsteps. _ who the heck is coming to the library at eight am on a wednesday? _

he gets his answer when he sees beautiful han jisung enter in all his glory.

hyunjin's eyes widen as takes in jisung's outfit. jisung is wearing a big oversized pink sweater, a black skirt and his pink converse. he looks like the definition of soft and hwang hyunjin wants to _ sob. _

jisung is oblivious to hyunjin's potential breakdown as he sings along to the music blasting from his headphones with a wide smile.

"la la la lalalay ~" jisung hums and hyunjin sighs dreamily as he looks at him.

he tries not to stare at jisung's pretty legs that are on full display but well, he fails badly.

jisung finally spots him and his mouth goes wide, letting out a soft noise that goes straight to hyunjin's dick.

_ innocent thoughts hyunjin, innocent thoughts! _

"hyunjinnie!" he calls out loudly before skipping over to him. he sits on the table and hyunjin has to hide a whimper as he sees jisung's thighs up close.

"what are you doing here so early?"

hyunjin lets out a small noise of annoyance, "minho hyung and chan hyung got into a _ disagreement _yesterday so the whole house is on edge right now. i couldn't stand the tension so i came here to escape from it."

"will everything be okay?" jisung asks in concern, his lips forming a small pout. hyunjin has to physically stop himself from kissing him right then and there

"huh? oh yeah they'll be fine. you put two alpha males in a room and they're bound to clash. they'll get over it soon, hopefully."

"i hope so, it would really suck for everyone." he says. he spots the textbooks hyunjin was pretending to study from and gasps, "oh, i'm not interrupting you am i?"

hyunjin chuckles, closing the textbook while keeping all his attention on jisung, "nah, i was just pretending to look productive."

he stands up, stretching his neck. _ god how long was he sitting? he was so sore. _

"even if i was, you're more important."

he tries not to be _too_ smug as he sees jisung blush, his face turning pink. he avoids making eye contact and hyunjin has to stop himself from cooing. _ such a pretty, shy baby. _

he plays with his skirt, and hyunjin can only stare as more of his thigh is revealed. _god,_ _he feels like such a horny teenager right now. _

"you always say stuff like that." jisung says so quietly that if it wasn't for hyunjin's supernatural hearing, he's sure he would've missed it, "do you even mean it?"

hyunjin stops, his eyes going wide in shock. he recovers quickly, making sure his face gives nothing away. he takes the few steps necessary so that he's standing in between jisung's legs.

his breath hitches and hyunjin gives him a look, letting him know that he'll back up if it makes him uncomfortable. jisung just nods and hyunjin places both of his hands on the table, making the gap between the two smaller.

jisung brings his hand to rest on hyunjin's shoulder and looks at him, his eyes shiny and his face a pretty shade of red.

"of course i mean everything i say jisungie. i thought i made it obvious that i like you."

he's being sincere and honest. he knows he's practically confessing but he can't beat around the bush, not when jisung is being open and vulnerable with him.

jisung's eyes go wide in surprise.

"i-i kind of figured but i thought it wouldn't last long. i thought you'd get bored of me."

hyunjin feels his heart break a little and he becomes determined to prove it to jisung, to show him that he means so much more to him than he thinks.

he removes one of his hands from the table to slowly tilt jisung's chin so that they're making eye contact, "how could i ever get bored of someone like you jisung?"

jisung's eyes land on his lips and hyunjin instinctively darts his tongue out to wet them. jisung's eyes follow the action and he lets out a small noise of want.

_ fuck if that doesn't do things to him. _

he knows jisung wants it as much as he does but he still asks for permission.

"fuck, can i kiss you jisung?"

"yes, yes, _ please._"

jisung practically begs, his eyes dilated with need and something that hyunjin can't put the name to.

hyunjin moves forward, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips get closer and closer to jisung's. he can feel jisung's hand playing with the hair at his nape and _he's been waiting for this for so long. _

he can almost feel jisung's lips on his and he leans forward to connect them when ---

"what up fuckers!"

hyunjin springs back in surprise and watches as jisung falls back onto the table with a sharp bang. he immediately reaches forward to pull jisung upright and check him for any injuries.

"oh my god, jisung are you okay?" felix asks, oblivious to the entire situation.

"yes, yes i'm good, i have to go i left my fish unattended, bye!" jisung babbles and runs out of the room before hyunjin can even call out to him.

hyunjin turns to felix and glares at him, "dude!"

"what?"

he groans, grabs his things and stomps out of the library.

his dick is hard, his face is all warm and his heart is beating a mile a minute. ugh!

_ thanks a lot felix!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene.  
we were so close to hyunsung finally getting it on but alas felix interrupted them ajsjksk. press f to pay respect.  
alas do not worry, there is more hyunsung in the next few chapters.  
hyunjin really done confessed huh? boy thinks with his dick AND his heart. he really loves jisung :(((  
too bad jisung is very Bad at dealing with feelings. when i said slow burn i Meant slow burn. they dont get together for a very Long time lololol.  
spoiler: the next chapter is just jisung losing his Damn mind about what happened in this chapter and daehwi is like ",,,i really dont get paid enough for this." ajksks.  
anyway this chapter is a bit of a mess and i apologize, ill probably come back to do some editing. i hope y'all liked this chapter, i personally did and would love to hear your thoughts. ill link my twitter down below, i always tweet as soon as i update if you wanna keep up with this fic. i hope y'all have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	21. you can't just say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cue jisung's breakdown about what happened in the library*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daehwi to the rescue also surprise chapter, enjoy ~

**the wicked witch of the west (2):**

**8:36am**

**baby angel: **AJKSKSKSKLSLSLLS

**baby angel: **

** **

**baby angel: **fuck fuck fuck

**baby angel: ** I ALMOST DID A THING AND IM FUCKED

**wicked witch: **oh my god what happened

**wicked witch: **spill!!!

**baby angel: **i almost kissed hyunjin

**wicked witch: **OH FUCK YEAH

**baby angel: **DAEHWI!!!

**baby angel: **hes a demon!!

**baby angel: **i wanted to kiss him so badly though and ugh

**wicked witch: **lmaooo boy got you all horny

**baby angel: **SHUT UP AISKKSLELE

**wicked witch: **am i right or am i right

**baby angel: **okay yes !!! i wanted him to dick me down but that is beyond the point!!

**baby angel: **hes a demon!!

**wicked** **witch: **dude are you for real?

**wicked witch: **go crazy, go stupid, get fucked, stop being a little bitch and have the Best sex of your life with an Actual demon

**baby angel: **AKKSKS DAEHWI YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT

**wicked witch: **listen i know you have Trauma with demons and it's valid, we all saw what they did to you but from what you've told me, hyunjin is innocent

**wicked witch: **he's practically clueless about what he is

**baby angel: **i know but still….

**wicked witch: **why are you hesitant?

**wicked witch: **what aren't you telling me

**baby angel: **nothing!

**wicked witch: **ohhhh

**wicked witch: **i see

**baby angel: **no shut up

**wicked witch: **youre so scared to get the D because you might actually like him

**baby angel: **lalala im not listening!!

**wicked witch: **jisungie, you only ever loved woojin and i know you're scared of getting your heart broken again but don't give up something that could be amazing because you're scared

**baby angel: **i don't like him…

**wicked witch: **you can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself

**baby angel: **i know…

**baby angel: **i have to go i have class

**wicked witch: **think about what i said

**baby angel: **i will i promise

**baby angel: **bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *plans my update schedule and even puts it in my planner*  
also me: fuck that, lets update two days in a row 🤪🤪  
ajsksk hurray for spontaneous updates! i hope you liked this chapter! we're back to jisung's perspective so we get to see how he's feeling about everything. jisung really be like *scared of feelings and commitment noises* jsksk.  
anyway the next few chapters bring us more hyunsung, reveal more about what jisung is and bring in the important antagonists. im currently finishing up chp 26 and fellas we in for a ride 😔✊✊ like wowza.  
your comments on the last chapter made me laugh so much, thank you for them!! i'll see y'all on the 7th!


	22. i done fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes jisung is careless and slips up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a few days after the last chapter, enjoy ~
> 
> p.s the don't pick up the phone gc is between park woojin and jisung

jisung hums, playing with his necklace as everyone yells about what they want to eat.

he's sitting in felix's lap while he plays with his hair. usually he sits on minho's lap but he's sitting next to hyunjin and well -- things are still a little _weird _after what happened in the library.

"oh that's a cute necklace hyung!"

jisung startles as jeongin points out his necklace. _ shit. _he's suppose to keep his necklace hidden.

"thanks innie. my best friend gave it to me as a gift."

"is that an amethyst?" minho says, his eyes narrowing.

_ fuck fuck fuck, of course minho would realize what it is. _

"i think? not sure." he lies, he turns to chan, "so what are we eating hyung?"

the arguing starts again, his necklace forgotten by _ most. _he tries to ignore minho's eyes on him as he hides his necklace back under his shirt and cuddles back into felix.

he takes his phone out, making sure no one is looking over his shoulder.

**don't pick up the phone (2):**

**4:08pm**

**angel face: **i done Fucked Up

**baby fish: **oh big Mood

**baby fish: **but what's up?

**angel face: **so im with my Crew

**baby fish: **that sounds so het,,,,,

**angel face: **ahem

**baby fish: **right sorry

**angel face: **so im with them and im playing with the necklace daehwi gave me subconsciously and jeongin (baby werewolf) pointed it out and minho (hot dark mage) immediately Knew What it Was and just ugghhhh

**angel face: **im suppose to be keeping my cover!! they can't know i know!!

**angel face**: if they know then they're one step closer to possibly figuring out about me

**baby fish: **jisungie you'll be okay

**baby fish: **im sure that they won't find out about you

**baby fish: **you're incredible at keeping yourself hidden in plain sight also you're the only one of your kind, i doubt they would even think of you being well y'know

**angel face: **of being an abomination 😔🤪🤪

**baby fish: **no!!

**angel face: **im kidding

**angel face: **how is the job going?

**baby fish: **wanna meet up tomorrow? so i can tell you about it?

**angel face: **im hanging with the crew,,,,

**baby fish: **ill be brief, c'mon 🥺

**angel face: **ugh fine!!

**angel face: **but you better place nice!

**baby fish: **i always do 🤪🤪

jisung sighs putting his phone away and trying to get rid of the slight warmth on his cheeks. it's been five years but park woojin still makes his face flush like he's fourteen all over again.

he looks over at hyunjin who is staring at him. he gives him a smile and he beams.

_ cute. _

wait tomorrow he was hanging out with hyunjin… and woojin would be there, briefly, but they'd be in the same vicinity. _ fabulous. _

he holds back a groan, _ dad please let this go well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
im not 100% cohesive because im on new meds so i apologize in advance but onto the notes!  
\- ajaks yes the dont pick up the phone is a reference to new rules by dua lipa  
\- the importance of jisung's necklace will be discussed in chp 24 especially as to why minho reacted the way he did and why jisung freaked out when they saw it  
\- i did say jisung was getting more careless because he's finally comfortable with the coven so yet another slip up  
\- the hyunsung is mighty fine in the next chapter! also jisung finally comes to terms with some of his feelings in the next chapter. yay for character development!  
\- we also find out more of the plot and who the 'bad guys' are in the next chapter! they're jyp artists 👀👀  
\- also jisung said dad at the end,,,hmm who could that be. you will see 👀
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter! id love to know your thoughts! have a nice day/night!


	23. it's time for a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's only once you've let go of the past, that you can really live in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the late update, insomnia is kicking my ass! enjoy ~

_th__is was a bad idea, _jisung thinks as he watches woojin and hyunjin glare at each other. minho and changbin watch in amusement while felix and chan look on edge.

"what's he doing here." hyunjin practically hisses.

jisung smiles apologetically, "i have to talk to woojinnie real quick and then i'll join you guys i promise!"

woojin brightens up at the use of his old nickname and jisung internally cheers. he tries not to be _ too smug _ but pretty boys are so easy to please and bend to his will.

"i'll be right back jinnie!" he says, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

hyunjin blushes and pouts, "okay but not too long okay."

"promise."

jisung pulls woojin a few feet away and places shields around them so no supernatural ears will try and listen in on their conversation.

"you did that on purpose."

"i did not!"

he can imagine jisung hyung yelling at them to stop bickering and the wave of nostalgia kind of hurts.

he sighs, "okay so what's up."

"i found the underground and there's definitely something going on here, not sure what but its big. there was no mention of _you _but as I was leaving i spotted an old _friend. _dancing in the middle of the floor was chaeryeong."

he groans, "fuck."

woojin nods his head, a grimace on his face, "if she's here."

"then it won't be long till yeji is here too."

the last he heard of yeji was that she had finally succeeded in killing her older brother, the leader of their clan, and had taken control and expanded their arsenal.

his relationship with yeji was complicated --- he admired her, she was scary as fuck and did what she had to do to be on top. they had met once as kids -- before they realized exactly _ what _the other was -- and had been friends. it wasn't until he figured out she was a demon that their friendship ended.

on the other hand, she had been present as her brother tortured the living daylights out of him, had heard him scream and done nothing, had dragged her knife through his stomach until he almost bled out.

yet he couldn't resent her or even bring himself to hurt her. the memory of a smiling four year old yeji keeping him from doing anything rash.

still, he could admit that her presence in seoul meant bad news. yeji was the best of the best and she _ needed _to be on top. she had to prove to her father that she was the best demon he had ever made (he personally thought it was hyunjin) and the easiest way to do so was to get her hands on him.

jisung the abomination, the abnormality but also one of the most powerful supernatural creatures alive. his true powers could flatten cities and destroy continents.

he knows why both sides want him --- he's a hazard -- but he would at least like the chance to choose which side he was on.

"i'll keep an eye out for her but if her girlfriend is here, then she'll be joining her soon. stay safe okay? things are much less protected and secure here."

jisung nods, suddenly feeling like he's aged ten years, "thanks for keeping me updated. i should, uh get going."

he nods towards the group who is watching his every move. he narrows his eyes and they turn away.

"have fun with the _ demon_."

jisung turns to gives him an unimpressed stare, "watch how you talk about him, he's a good person."

woojin gives him a look, "if i remember correctly, demons are the reason why you had to leave california. you should hate him."

"of course I remember, it happened to _ me. i _ have to wake up from the nightmares and _ i _ have to see the scars. do _ not _think for a moment that you have any right to tell me how to feel park woojin." jisung says coldly. he pulls away, taking a few steps away from him.

it hurts and it feels like his heart is breaking all over again. now he remembers why woojin and him ended on such bad terms.

his heart longed for woojin because he was someone familiar and comfortable, he didn't have to go outside of his comfort zone with him. woojin knew him inside and out.

at least _ he did_.

but four years change a person, and maybe it was time for him to realize that.

"jisung -- jisung, i didn't mean it like that."

"i'm going, it's been nice talking to you woojin."

jisung walks away, ignoring the call of his name. he shakes his head, wipes the tears that had gathered in his eyes and walks to the group.

he sits down next to hyunjin, looking for comfort.

"you okay?" he asks quietly as everyone starts chatting, "want me to kick his ass?"

jisung chuckles at that. _ sweet, sweet hyunjin. _he's sweet to want to avenge jisung's feelings but woojin would absolutely wreck him and not in the hot way.

"it's fine, it was my fault for giving into the temptation and keeping in contact with him. the past should stay in the past." he says with a sad smile.

hyunjin reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers together, rubbing his thumb soothingly across his hand.

"maybe it's time for a new beginning, something new, someone new." he says, his face a little flushed, "i'm sure you'll find someone, maybe someone right in front of you."

jisung turns to him, smirking, "hwang hyunjin are you flirting with me?"

he laughs, "have been for the last month, thanks for noticing."

"hey lovebirds, we're leaving."

jisung looks at the group who are all watching them with different levels of amusement or disgust.

"we're getting sushi, now come on or we're leaving you behind." changbin says, looking at hyunjin with distrust.

_ overprotective hyungs, gotta love them. _

"we're going, we're going."

jisung says as he pulls hyunjin along, never letting go of his hand. he pulls hyunjin down and stands on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"eww."

jisung ignores his friends and smiles at hyunjin who's looking at him as if he put the stars in the sky.

_ new beginnings huh? _

he could look forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
there was a lot here so let's discuss:  
\- finally the love triangle is over. i dont think it was a love triangle, idk but jisung is over his feelings for woojin and he's ready to try and deal with his feelings for hyunjin ajsks. jisung be like *emotionally unstable noises*  
\- i have finally introduced our main antagonists and it's itzy!! honestly my plan was always to have yeji in this fic since yknow hwang twins but then i was like What if She is a Bad Demon. some nice backstory but jisung met yeji in japan when he was a kid and they got along really well and it wasn't until an event that you'll know about later that it was revealed that she was a demon and they stopped being friends. jisung finds it really hard to move on from his past (cue woojin) and will hold on to anyone in the attempt to rationalize all his childhood trauma so that's why he still holds yeji in a good light even though she helped torture him.  
\- also yes we are finally knowing more about the incident that made jisung leave california!! it will be revealed in complete in chp 27 (i believe) but it did involve yeji and her unnamed brother torturing jisung for a while until yoon jisung swooped in and saved him. jisung acts like he's over it but something like that stays with you. jisung just suffers im sorry akskks.
> 
> anyway the next chapter will be more of the #telljisungthetruth gc because minho knows what's up. i hope you guys liked the chapter! have a nice day /night uwu.


	24. sounds real fricking fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the #telljisungthetruth gc returns and it's just as messy as before.

**#telljisungthetruth (8)**

**9:04pm**

**Gaydalf: **alright fuckers, time to prove you Wrong

**Gaydalf ** has added **dadpire ** to **#telljisungthetruth**

**furry: **hyung no offense but what the fuck

**dadpire: **language!

**furry: ***frick

**Gaydalf: **you said we couldn't tell jisung until i brought you proof

**dadpire: **yes im aware

**Gaydalf: **well i have proof and i have someone backing me up too since y'know

**Gaydalf: **you'll believe everyone but me :)

**dadpire: **minho you know that's not true

**Gaydalf: **sound real fricking fake but go off

**Gaydalf: **anyway

**Gaydalf: **did you guys see jisung's necklace?

**furry: **yeah i pointed it out

**Gaydalf: **i was watching him and he freaked out real bad, probably because it basically outed him about his knowledge of the supernatural 

**puppy: **how?

**Gaydalf: **sigh, i hate only having one other magic user in this coven

**Gaydalf: **he was wearing an amethyst!

**guppy: **and that means??

**Gaydalf: **binnie please explain!

**sabrina: **only magic users use amethyst in necklaces like jisung's

**sabrina: **they're used for protection, those necklaces essentially hide you from any supernatural creature's radar

**sabrina: **there's a lot more to them but i could feel it once i was aware of what it was

**sunshine: **feel what?

**Gaydalf: **the magic that surrounds jisung, that protects him

**Gaydalf: **its extremely strong, pure magic. i couldn't even break through it if i tried

**Gaydalf: **whoever made it was real worried about jisung being hurt

**guppy: **and this proves what exactly

**Gaydalf: **contrary to what you might believe, those necklaces aren't common. it takes a lot of magic and energy to make. jisung fully knew what his necklace was, that's why he panicked and changed the subject when jeongin asked him about it

**Gaydalf: **my guess is that somewhere in malaysia or california, someone gave jisung that necklace

**Gaydalf: **i don't know why and it frustrates me but jisung knows

**dadpire: **can you prove that

**sabrina: **protection necklaces can only be given with consent. the people who wear them have to be fully aware of what is because its made for protection. the necklace essentially hides them away. it's powerful enough to make someone forget they've even come in contact with them. the person has to be fully aware of the consequences and powers of the necklace before they put it on and agree to allow the magic to do whatever it has to do to protect them

**sunshine: **so jisung knows…

**Gaydalf: **yeah, probably has for a while

**puppy: **i know i was neutral

**puppy: ** but i trust minho hyung's judgement

**puppy: **i think we should tell jisung especially if it'll ease any burdens on his shoulders

**dadpire: **i will consider it

**Gaydalf: **chan hyung i gave you proof

**dadpire: **minho listen i know okay. i trust you even if you may not believe it but there's so much that has to go into this

**dadpire: **i have to alert the council and they have to approve the decision

**Gaydalf: **fine

**Gaydalf: **whatever then, i tried my best

**Gaydalf ** has left **#telljisungthetruth **

**sabrina: **not to quote hyunjin but Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
i havent slept so apologises for any mistakes! we're back with the #telljisungthetruth gc and we learned a lot so let's discuss:  
\- minho is so scary like he picks up on stuff so well. it's fitting cos dark mages are considered a Real threat and it's rare for them to ever be "good." backstory time but the reason why minho lives with chan is because after he declared his loyalty to chan's coven, he was disowned by his family for joining "the light side" which is why minho is so hurt that chan won't take him seriously. minho gave everything up for the coven so he's feeling Not Great but in chp 27 they'll make up  
\- also chan isn't necessarily at fault here. in korea because their supernatural population is so small, they have a proper council which is like their government. the council is super strict about everything which is why it's a lot safer than how things are run in america lol  
\- speaking of chp 27, in chp 27 the coven finally confronts jisung and its not pretty  
\- also we finally learned more about the special necklace! that necklace is jisung's lifeline. everything minho said is true for a normal protection necklace but since jisung uses the necklace for protection and to lock away his more powerful powers it's a bit different. magic is real complicated in this lore which is why, like minho said, it's so rarely used in necklace and in general.  
okay enough babbling! i will see you in a few days for jisung + Felix's bdays with double uploads! i will also drop some news on felix's bday!  
ill be editing this chp later but just pretend its all cohesive jajsksk. have a nice day/night everyone!


	25. i'm chasing the mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter you all have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy han day everyone! i hope ji has the best day ever and that you guys enjoy the chapter ~
> 
> p.s the title of this chapter comes from i see so y'all should give that a listen since it is jisung's bday today!

jisung sighs and closes his book. he's been staring at the same page for the last five minutes. at this point, any chance of studying is thrown out the window.

he's in the library trying to get a head start on his homework but he can't bother attempting it… at least not when he's _ here. _

he groans. the west wing library has been his safe space since he started college but now all he can think about is hwang hyunjin. ugh!

his face heats up as he thinks about how close hyunjin had been to kissing him. only a few centimeters more and they would've….

he lets out a small squeal, hiding his face in his hands.

the thought of it is too much!

this is so silly. jisung isn't a virgin by no means and he's had a boyfriend before -- it was brief and it was _ woojin _of all people but still -- he shouldn't be affected like this.

_ fuck you hwang hyunjin and your pretty lips and your pretty smile and your pretty everything! _

he knows it goes both ways though. he knows exactly how he affects hyunjin.

he's never been more grateful that hyunjin is oblivious to his powers. demons are trained to sense arousal, it's their most powerful weapon when it comes to making deals and stealing souls.

he doubts that hyunjin knows how to tap into that power and jisung has never thanked his father more. if he could tell how horny jisung got, it would be over for him in a heartbeat.

realistically he knows it would be a good thing but jisung doesn't do feelings. okay he does but he doesn't know how to properly deal with them.

daehwi always calls him emotionally constipated and _ maybe _ he has a point.

jisung has been taught to use feelings to his advantage, to use them to acquire knowledge so that he stays safe. he's never really had the chance to settle down, live normally and actually worry about his feelings.

hngh. he hates this. he hates thinking about feelings and about how vulnerable they make him. fuck hwang hyunjin for giving him feelings.

_ we're trying, _a small voice in his head says and he shakes those thoughts away.

_ ping. ping. _

he jumps before letting out a sigh of relief. _ it's just his phone, he's good. _

he grabs his phone and checks who it is. he can't help the smile that spreads across his face when he sees who's messaging him.

speak of the devil or well the _ demon _in this case.

**what if we kissed while watching hsm...haha just kidding...unless 😳? (2)**

**9:09am**

  


**pretty boy: **HAN JISUNG

**pretty boy: **the love of my life

**pretty boy: **the most beautiful boy in the world

**pretty boy: **my cinnamon apple

**pretty boy: **i can see that youre reading these jisungie >:(!

**tiny baby: **oh no, please continue, don't let me interrupt you

**pretty boy: **sungieeee

**tiny baby: **sorry, you're just so easy to tease

**pretty boy: **hngh

**tiny baby: **cute

**pretty boy: **🥺🥺💖💖💖💖💖💖

**tiny baby: **not to interrupt our love fest but did you need something jinnie?

**pretty boy: **yes!

**pretty boy: **you see my pretty angel, i am on a quest!

**tiny baby: **a quest?

**pretty boy: **a quest to court you!

**tiny baby: **that sounds,,,sus

**pretty boy: **ajksks okay fine you got me

**pretty boy: **channie hyung has become Aware of our relationship and gave me a Talk

**tiny boy: **oh god

**pretty boy: **right?

**pretty boy: **channie hyung has practically raised me my entire life so he takes the dad role very seriously

**pretty boy: **it was so embarrassing akksks and woojin hyung just laughed at me!!

**tiny baby: **poor baby

**tiny baby: **what did he say though?

**pretty boy: **honestly i dont know ajksks i stop paying attention halfway through

**pretty boy: **but i got the important parts which was just for me to take you on a date and do proper courting (channie hyung is so old school) before getting in your pants

**tiny baby: **KAKSKDKDK

**tiny baby: **i almost screamed out loud

**tiny baby: **you're really upfront about that

**pretty boy: **honesty is the best policy!

**pretty boy: **also i want to be upfront with you jisungie, i don't want you to ever have doubts about what's going on between us

**pretty boy: **i know feelings are hard for you

**pretty boy: **so im being honest. yeah i wanna get in your pants (or skirt, or whatever you prefer!) but i also want to hold your hand and see scary movies so that you'll hold onto me and all that gross cheesy stuff

**tiny baby: **jinnie…

**tiny baby: **this is hard for me but thank you for just being honest with me

**tiny baby: **i want that too it's just hard for me to say that y'know

**pretty boy: **i know baby i know

**pretty boy: **so

**pretty boy: **go on a date with me? this thursday?

**tiny baby: **i'd love that 💖

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
we're back with jisung's pov and we get to see how he feels about hyunjin. he really likes him, just years of trauma and not dealing with feelings got him like: *conflicted noises*  
he's so cute and yes finally, hyunsung is happening!! the next chapter is their date but it doesn't go into detail because we meet someone important instead 👀👀 maybe someone's dad 👀👀 who knows!  
i hope you guys liked the chapter, i will see you tomorrow with chp 26 for felix day! i'm posting fanart for jisung and felix's bday on my twitter so i would really appreciate if you guys would check it out 🥺🥺 I'll link my twitter below. have a nice day/night everyone and go wish jisung a happy bday!!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	26. i can rest but not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung gets a celestial visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy felix day everyone! this chapter will either confirm your suspicions or make you even more confused! enjoy ~
> 
> p.s the title comes from the line in glow that felix sang during the fourth mission of their survival show!

jisung smooths out his skirt, looking around. he frowns and pulls out his watch to check the time. _yep it's definitely been ten minutes since he last checked._

he taps his foot impatiently. _where is he?_

he groans, finally giving in and takes out his phone. he opens the chat and messages the source of his slight annoyance.

**what if we kissed while watching hsm...haha just kidding...unless 😳? (2)**

**12:42pm**

**tiny baby: **hwang hyunjin >:(

**tiny baby:** where. are. you.

**pretty boy: **ahh jisungie i'm so sorry im running late :((

**tiny baby: **you ask me on a date and you're late?

**tiny baby: **lol that rhymed

**tiny baby: **but seriously, get here soon ;__; i look like a loser that got stood up

**pretty boy: **im sorry, im making my way there as fast as i can!

**tiny baby:** if it'll make you get here any faster, i took this picture this morning

**tiny baby:**

** **

**pretty boy: **KAKSK FUCK

**pretty boy: **i am literally about to bust a nut

**pretty boy: **youre so hot what the fuck

**pretty boy: **im getting horny in public, love that for me

**pretty boy: **just please, jisung please let me touch you when i get there

**tiny baby: **maybe !! if you get here real soon!!

**tiny baby: **we can make out and you can slip your hand up my skirt...haha just kidding unless 😳😳?

**pretty boy: **akkdkeke

**pretty boy: **im literally running faster than i ever have before

**pretty boy: ** ill be there soon i promise!

**tiny baby: **don't make me wait too long :(((

**tiny baby: **im getting cold and i want something to warm me up ;)

**pretty boy: **f u ck

jisung chuckles at hyunjin's reaction. he's so easy to tease but he does hope hyunjin gets there fast. he's all pent up and he needs hyunjin's hands on his dick _ today. _

"sexting your boyfriend huh?"

jisung startles and looks up. he flushes when he realizes who it is. _great, the perfect time for a surprise visit._

"stop being a creep and let me get dicked down in peace." he whines.

the man sitting across from him just laughs, "you really are just a mini me huh?"

"i don't think so but go off." jisung says with a frown, "what do you want?"

he frowns, "jisungie i don't want anything from you. contrary to popular belief i do care about my family."

jisung crosses his legs. he wishes he was anywhere but here. he loves him, he really does but conversations are so hard to have with him, especially since they see each other twice a year (at most.)

"i know but usually you only visit with bad news like 'hey jisung your mentor is dead' or 'our entire family wants you dead!' you're not one for casual visits." he responds back dryly.

he winces, "yeah i should do better with that."

"mhmm"

"i just wanted to check up on you." he says, "how is seoul?"

"it's good. people are nice and things don't look like they're gonna be great but my friends, i really like them."

"you like one in particular huh?" he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"_ daaaaad." _

"fine, i will relent, for now."

jisung plays with his fingers, trying not to show how nervous he is. "you don't mind right?"

his dad raises an eyebrow, "what that you wanna fuck a demon?"

jisung covers his face with his hands as a harsh blush makes it ways up his neck, "you can't just say that."

his dad laughs, "you're so cute jisungie but to answer your question no. the bible is just a revised and reinterpreted version of everything and somehow humanity has twisted it to fit their own hateful ideology. i won't judge you or hate you for something as natural and normal as love."

"woah woah, i said nothing about love!" he protests.

"okay, _ lust _then."

"ugh this is so embarrassing."

"it's only natural jisung, you're a growing boy." his dad says and jisung groans. his dad is so annoying.

"please don't try and give me the talk, jisung hyung gave it to me when i was thirteen and i've been scarred ever since."

he laughs but then a serious look settles on his face, "i don't know what's coming but it won't be good. you know i can't be here for too long but if you need anything, all you have to do is pray to me."

"i know." he says sadly. he sometimes wishes he wasn't like this. he doesn't blame his father but he can't help resent the life he's given him.

"your boytoy will be turning the corner any minute now, so i should get going but i'm proud of you. i've damned you to a life where you will always have to look over your shoulder, where you will always experience hardship yet you've persevered. you've grown up so well and i know you will have a happy ending. even if heaven scorns you, you are welcomed."

jisungs eyes water a little, "thank you, i needed to hear that. i know it's not your fault so don't be too hard on yourself."

_ "ol boaluahe elasa, ol prdzar angel" _

jisung closes his eyes, a smile on face. he hears a snap and the familiar fluttering of wings and knows his father is gone.

he opens his eyes just as hyunjin rushes to sit down. he's sweating, flushed and a little out of breath and _ wow, jisung is a little horny. _

"i'm so sorry i'm late!"

jisung just chuckles, "don't worry about it, i think i kept myself pretty entertained."

he thinks about the visit from his father and smiles even wider.

_ me too ol'alihm, me too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
so that was a lot akskks. i apologize in advance if anything seems off, my insomnia has been kicking my ass so jll come back and do some editing when ive rested. okay lets go over the chapter:  
\- hyunsung date! gotta love my two favorite horndogs. i didnt go into detail for the date cos jisung's dad was the main focus but they had a lovely date! jisung had cheesecake and hyunjin just fawned over his cheekies and then they made out and such (👀) in hyunjin's car.  
\- jisung's dad is revealed! he's so cool like he's real mellow, not how you would think he would be like.  
\- reminder that im basing my whole lore of angels / god off of how it is in supernatural (yes that tv show) so like if you watched it, you might have an advantage.  
\- if you know what jisung is, shh it's a secret! i won't confirm nor deny, but you also have to figure out Who his father is. he'll be appearing as we progress towards the end of the fic so rest assured that you'll have more chances to figure him out.  
\- some translations because jisung and his father were speaking enochian, the language of the angels, "ol boaluahe elasa, ol prdzar angel" - is "i love you my little angel" and ol'alihm is a word given to a loving father figure.
> 
> also some news! i will be going on a hiatus because i think im quite burned out? i havent been doing so well mentally and i really have to focus on my school work. ive been writing skz fanfic without a break since june and fellas it takes a lot out of you. it shouldn't be a long hiatus/break, realistically it should be a week or two. if for some reason it goes on for more than a month then please spam me with comments that are just "alex your update!"  
with that, please go wish felix a happy bday and i will be back sometime soon! have a nice day/night!


	27. what baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of me 🤪🤪 lolol enjoy this chapter and please read the notes at the end ~
> 
> p.s i wrote a chan centric fic for his bday, please check it out if you'd like!
> 
> [chan fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852114#main)  


**#telljisungthetruth (8):**

**1:02pm**

**dadpire ** has added **Gaydalf ** to **#telljisungthetruth**

**Gaydalf: **um what

**furry: **please don't argue anymore, it's stressful for the baby

**sabrina: **what baby?

**furry: **it's me, im babie

**dadpire: **there will be no arguing

**dadpire: **i talked with the council and they said that if we wish to proceed and tell jisung that they would look the other way

**dadpire: **meaning they don't agree but they won't prosecute us if we do tell him

**tree: **that's… surprising to say the least

**tree: **they're not usually that accommodating

**dadpire: **well the circumstances were different y'know

**dadpire: **it's telling someone who we 90% believe already knows about all of this

**dadpire: **it wasn't us going "hey we've only been dating for three years but we're going to raise this demon baby with no prior experience on how to raise a baby, especially a demon one"

**tree: **touché

**tree: **now that was the biggest stress of My Life

**sabrina: **we Get it You're Parents

**dadpire: **shush child

**dadpire: **anyway

**dadpire: **minho i know we haven't been on the Best terms recently and i just want to apologize. it's my job as the coven's leader to make sure every member is comfortable talking to me without thinking that i won't believe them or disregard them. i apologize that i gave you the impression that i don't listen to you or care about what you have to say because i do. i love and respect you just as much as i do the others.

**Gaydalf: **thank you channie hyung

**Gaydalf: **im sorry for being so hostile, i guess old feelings got the best of me and it was easy to take it out on you instead of dealing with them

**dadpire: **i get it min and i am sorry if i made you feel unwanted like i did back then

**Gaydalf: **it's not okay but i forgive you

**guppy: **felix is crying

**sunshine: **SHUT

**sunshine: **i just love my family so much 😭😭💖💖💖💖💖💖

**sabrina: **precious :((

**dadpire: **we love you too lixie

**Gaydalf: **yeah we do, very much

**sunshine: **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**sunshine: **i can't wait till jisung becomes a part of the coven

**guppy: **oh right that's a thing

**guppy: **when are we telling him?

**Gaydalf: **today!

**guppy: **TODAY????

**Gaydalf: **its better to just get it out of the way

**sunshine: **oh boy

**puppy: **let's hope this ends well

**two bros chilling in a hot tub (2):**

**2:04pm**

**jin: **im: scared

**lix: **about telling jisung?

**jin: **yeet

**jin: **i really like him and we're not dating but we're getting there

**jin: **im scared that's all going to go down the drain when he finds out what i am

**lix: **jinnie everything will be fine

**lix: **jisung has known about all of this for a while

**lix: **i'm pretty sure if he really was put off by it, he would've ended whatever relationship you guy's had going a long time ago

**jin: **i guess you're right im just nervous

**lix: **it'll be fine now c'mon, we have an hour before we tell him so we have to make sure this house looks somewhat decent 

**jin: **fine fine im going

**jin: **thanks lix

**lix: **no problem jinnie

**lix: **just watch, it'll all be over soon and we'll all be laughing about this later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famous last words lee felix 🤪🤪  
hello! it's been a while! I'm still on hiatus but i did work on the fic so i should be fully back in the next week or two!  
I just thought i should post for channie's bday since he is the loml and it has been A While since i posted.  
Lets go over stuff shall we:  
\- i do have backstory on this fic and lmao chan and woojin really did go to the council and we're like "we will be raising this baby ok bye" and the council was like !!! no !!! They tried to take jinnie aways several times but his powers would flare up and they were like aight nvm (this was when he was young so he doesn't remember!)  
\- minho says "its not okay but i forgive you" because in this house we acknowledge that people's actions can be out of line / not okay while simultaneously forgiving them!! forgiving someone doesn't mean that suddenly everything is okay.  
The next chapter is Rough like oof, lets just say jisung doesn't take the news too well. But y'all will see that eventually ;P
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	28. they told you to be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes certain things are best left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to apologize in advance because jisung goes through a lot in this chapter. enjoy ~
> 
> tw: there's a torture scene that's described in semi-detail, please skip or read with caution if that triggers you.

jisung watches the group suspiciously. something is going on but he doesn't know what and it's frustrating. jisung is used to being ahead of everyone, of knowing _ everything. _

he pouts, he hates being out of the loop. jisung hyung always said knowledge was the most important thing a person can obtain. it was something taught to all magic users apparently.

he looks at hyunjin who is avoiding eye contact with him and looks extremely nervous. he narrows his eyes, _ what are you hiding… _

"jisung?"

jisung fumbles and turns to look at minho. he notices everyone is looking at him and he has to resist the urge to shrink into himself.

han jisung does _ not _cower.

he's his father son -- he stands proud in the face of adversary and fear.

okay gross he sounds like his uncle and that's the last thing he wants. his uncle isn't bad, just… _ pretentious. _

"yeah?" he asks cautiously, feeling a little on edge.

he casually reaches for his necklace. it's not heating up or glowing meaning he's safe but that doesn't mean things can't go south. he'd rather be prepared just in case.

they're in the living room of the mansion and he can see the door from his peripheral vision. if worst comes to worst, he knows his exits.

"we want to talk to you about something."

jisung nods, his face giving nothing away, "okay… what about?"

they all turn to look at chan who sighs, "jisung we _ know." _

_ no no no. _

he feels his anxiety skyrocket. _ they can't know, can't know that i'm --- _

"know what." he chokes out.

_ breath jisung, breath. he's safe no one is going to hurt him. he's safe. _

minho gives him a look and jisung curses, of course he would be the one to figure it all out. _ stupid jisung, stupid, stupid_. _ they told you to be careful. _

"we know that you know that we're supernatural beings. your necklace, a magic user gave that to you for protection. i'm a dark mage, i can feel the energy, the protection it's giving off, especially right now." minho says.

he feels his essence, his _ grace, _scream for help. he needs to calm down before it happens. he can't let them see.

"i'm a vampire." chan says and the rest go around saying what they are until it gets to hyunjin.

"jisung i'm sorry for not telling you." he looks afraid and if jisung was in his right mind he'd comment on the fact that a demon can _ feel fear. _

he can feel the room spin and he knows he's spiraling. he looks at hyunjin, begging him with his eyes not to say it. he's going to snap.

he shifts, looking around. _ he needs to leave now. _

"i'm a demon" hyunjin says and jisung stands up.

_ demon, demon, demon, demon. _

all jisung feels is his legs giving out on him before his mind is transported somewhere else.

_"please i don't know what you want." fourteen year old jisung cries out. he can taste the iron in his mouth -- he's been spitting up blood for the last hour._

_ "oh but you do." the demon teases, "yeji why don't you help him remember." _

_ yeji steps into the light, her eyes black. she looks nothing like the girl jisung met in japan all those years ago. _

_ "poor jisungie." she mocks condescendingly. she takes out a blade and jisung whimpers. _

_ regular blades hurt but an angel blade? the pain is excruciating and deadly -- one stab and he's dead. _

_ yeji moves forward and easily slips the blade underneath his skin, dragging it out. _

_ he cries, feeling the sting. he can feel his blood dripping with every cut and with every cry she goes deeper and deeper. _

_ "i still remember when we first met. you were nothing impressive. i couldn't believe my eyes when it was revealed that you were the weapon, the abomination. tiny, skinny, pathetic little han jisung -- a powerhouse? it had to be a joke." she grunts out, anger apparent in every word as she slices through jisung's torso, " a runt like you. i could laugh." _

_ "but then you healed that cat and you let out a beacon of so much energy that every angel and demon in a 100 mile radius could feel it. i was so excited to get my first kill but then you ran." _

_ yeji's brother flips the switch and jisung screams as he's electrocuted. they had attached him to the machine before he woke up but in the two hours he was awake, they never used it until then. _

_ his body is shaking from the pain and jisung sobs. it hurts so much. _

_ "just kill me, get it over with, i don't care anymore." he babbles, tears blurring his vision. _

_ "but what's the fun in that?" _

_ yeji looks at her brother, signaling for him to go higher and jisung shrieks. _

_ "you always do that, you always run from your problems. first japan, now this? running, is that all you're good at han jisung?" _

_ han jisung _

_ HAN JISUNG _

_ JISUNG _

jisung gasps, his heartbeat erratic as he snaps out of the flashback. he's shaking and his face is wet from the tears falling down his face.

he squeezes his hands together, letting his nails dig into his palm as he tries to get his breathing and heartbeat under control.

as his breathing evens out, the shame hits him like a truck. he's _ shaking _ and _ crying _ because of a memory, in front of _ them? _

how pathetic.

he gets to feet, breathing heavily. he clutches his necklace and takes a few steps back, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

he hasn't had an episode in _ months_. the one day he does, it's in front of the last eight people who should've ever witness one.

"jisungie…" hyunjin calls out to him softly in concern. he reaches out for him and jisung stumbles as he backs up trying to get away from him.

"_don't you dare touch me, you demon!" _he hisses, glaring at hyunjin with profound hatred.

"jisung please --"

"i can't, i can't do this."

is all he says before he turns around and runs out the door. he can hear everyone yell for him and someone even tries to reach for him but he dodges it. he can't do this, he can't be near them or pretend anymore. he just wants to go home.

he runs and runs until he knows they won't follow. yeji's words ring in his head, clear as day.

_ running, is that all you're good at han jisung? _

he has to agree with her because all jisung has ever known, _ will ever _ know is running.

because once he started, he never stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene.  
i'm back! i'm not sure about the update schedule but i really want to finish this story before the year ends so i'll probably upload like i did before. i'm writing chp 36 at the moment and wow, only ten chapters till i get to the end ;_;  
okay let's talk about the chapter:  
\- jisung thought they knew what he was which is why he panicked so much and when they clarified that he knew about them, the panic had already set in which is why it triggered his flashback.  
\- jisung lived in japan since the day he was born until he was four years old. he had a nice time in japan, being friends with yeji and someone else (will be mentioned in chp 35) when he came upon a dying cat. ji was young and he just wanted to help the cat so he unknowingly healed the cat, essentially bringing it back to life which gave such a powerful energy signal that all demons and angels knew where he was. he didn't mean to give himself away and his caretaker died protecting him which gave his dad enough time to quickly swoop in (without being seen) and bring him to america where he would remain for 10 years.  
\- yeji and her brother torturing jisung is the event that made him leave america. yeji and her brother were in america for business in the undergrounds when they spotted ji walking home from school and abducted him and tortured him. ji only showed a brief scene during his flashback but he was tortured even worse and for much longer until yoon jisung and the other hyungs arrived and saved him. jisung was in such bad shape that he had to leave to malaysia because he was having such strong flashbacks /panic attacks and there was only so much they could do for him.
> 
> jisung has been through a lot :( also dw he will be making up with everyone in the upcoming chapters. the next few chapters are like very important to the plot and start leading up to the climax that y'all are not ready for (i hope i do it justice) and i'm so excited for y'all to see. i just want to thank y'all so much because i saw every comment you guys wrote when i went on hiatus and you guys were so supportive and ugh thank you. thank you for reading and for commenting, you guys are so funny and they make my days better.  
please let me know your thoughts and i'll see you soon for the next chapter!


	29. you can't push them all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short, i apologize but i hope you enjoy nonetheless ~

jisung doesn't remember how he makes it home. all he remembers is pain and blurry vision.

he _does_ remember sending a quick prayer, asking his dad to make the pain stop -- whether if it's the physical pain or the emotional pain, he doesn't know. He passed out before he finds out if his prayer had been answered.

he wakes up in his bed, his head pounding from all the crying. he blinks, standing upright and spots his dad sitting a few feet away, watching him.

his lips wobbles, and he feels like a baby as he makes grabby hands at his father, "_ol'alihm" _

"shh, shh i got you baby, i got you." his father soothes, wrapping jisung in a hug as tears fall down his face.

it feels so familiar. he remembers when he was a kid, when he use to have nightmares about the angels that had murdered his mom, he would pray to his father, who would hold him until he fell asleep. he would always be gone by sunrise but they were the sweetest memories jisung had from his childhood.

"hurt, ol'alihm, it hurts."

"i know honey i know, but it will all be okay, _you_ will be okay, i promise. those friends of yours went about it the wrong way but they love you."

jisung shakes his head in denial. he refuses to think about yesterday. the shame of breaking down, of letting himself be vulnerable in front of others is too much to bare.

his father sighs, rubbing his back for comfort, "jisungie you can't hide from your problems, you can't push them all away and expect them to be gone. those friends of yours are stubborn and i've been watching them, they care about you."

jisung pulls away from his father's hold, eyebrows furrowing,"you've been watching _ them?" _

his father scoffs, "of course i have, what kind of father do you take me as? i have to make sure you're in good hands."

jisung groans, covering his face with his hands, "_ daaad." _

"you're my only kid, probably my only kid ever, i have to make sure you're okay y'know? i almost lost you once."

jisung flinches at the reminder of his torture at the hands of yeji and her brother. now that's something he wishes he could permanently erase from his memory.

"i know, but still. california sounds nice, it's been a couple of years y'know."

his father gives him a stern look, "jisungie, you'll make up with you friends, at your own pace of course and you'll worry about cali some other day okay?"

"fine. i hate when you make me face what i'm avoiding." jisung says with a pout. his father chuckles and leans forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

"i hate being the adult but one of us has to. anyway i should go." he says and he stands up.

jisung sighs. he knows it's for the better but still…

"i'll see you soon my little angel." he says and with a snap of his fingers, he's gone.

he gets back into bed and curls into a ball.

maybe tomorrow he'll message everyone but today, he can't be bothered.

closing his eyes, he falls into a deep sleep. he dreams of a pretty boy with soft lips and a mole under his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
we got some cute fluff between ji and his dad. i finally know who his dad is. anjaks don't judge me, I've always known what celestial being jisung's dad is but now i have a human name and being to place him as -- almost like a ****** 🤪  
Anyway, this chapter is short but the next one is super long and we get some lovely hyunsung so i hope you look forward to that! i will see y'all soon ❤  
*p.s if this chapter is messy, i apologize but ill come back to it, im currently not in the best mindset.


	30. that shit hurted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone makes up, go communication!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really long, enjoy! 
> 
> p.s happy 30th chapter! only sixteen left until the end!

avoiding people usually means, actually avoiding them. however jisung is unlucky and he's sure his father is somewhere laughing at him because it's not fair.

it's been four days since the mansion incident and jisung hasn't spoken a word to anyone. he knows they've been messaging the group chat in hope that jisung will answer but he muted it after his phone accidentally went off in his math class and got him in trouble.

which not cool, not cool at all. mr. kim already hates his entire being, no need to give more reasons to fail him.

the problem is that he shares english with felix and seungmin and one of his composition classes with chan and changbin.

meaning avoiding them is literally the hardest thing he's ever done.

felix gives him puppy eyes from across the room while seungmin just emits sad energy which makes paying attention difficult.

they're still better than chan and changbin who try and talk to or pass notes to him at any opportunity. jisung has to run out of the room the second the teacher dismisses them in order to dodge chan's vampire speed.

he also has to make sure to sit with eric, kevin and jacob, three of his mortal friends in order to ensure that chan and changbin won't try and pull some supernatural weirdness.

don't even get him started on hyunjin.

poor, demonic hyunjin.

everytime jisung checks his backpack, he finds at least seven new notes of apology from hyunjin, begging him to message him back. how he even gets the notes in his backpack without him noticing is the real mystery.

he knows he's being childish but them pressuring him to answer only makes him less likely to do it.

he misses them, he's become so used to talking to them that a part of his daily life is missing. it's _odd._

he finally gets fed up of everyone's actions and skips school to stay in his apartment to mope.

he's cuddled up on his couch with his favorite blanket, enjoying the peace and quiet when a loud pop sound startles him.

"christ." he mumbles as grabs his phones and opens the group chat. he doesn't need to check, he knows exactly who is messaging him at this time.

**the wicked witch of the west (2):**

**4:02pm**

**wicked witch: **jisung

**baby angel: **what do u want

**wicked witch: **rude!

**wicked witch: **is that anyway to talk to your best friend in the entire world?

**baby angel: **oh im sorry, i wasn't aware i was talking to woong

**wicked witch: **

**   
**

**wicked witch: **BITCH

**wicked witch: **the audacity,,,

**wicked witch: **i did not put up with you talking about woojin for two years for you to say im not your bffl

**baby angel: **fine fine

**baby angel: **you're the loml

**baby angel: **my platonic soulmate

**wicked witch: **exactly

**wicked witch: **now i had a visitor, a celestial visitor and he told me u were avoiding dealing with your feelings and that i should talk some sense into you

**baby angel: **my father visited you?!!!

**baby angel: **i am not a baby!!

**wicked witch: **yes you are

**baby angel: **im literally older than you??

**wicked witch: **shut up 

**wicked witch: **listen, you told me what happened and bud i know its hard but they're persistent and they don't want to hurt you so please talk to them. even if it's to tell them that you don't know how to proceed with this or that you'll explain it to them but just not right away. you hate when people bug you about your feelings so just be honest so at the very least you can get them off your back

**wicked witch: **also that lover boy of yours, you owe him a response at the very least

**baby angel: **i hate when u make sense

**wicked witch:** lmao it's my job as your bestie

**wicked witch: **but really, i care about you jisungie and i don't want you to stress over this. i know what you're like and i know this is going to eat at you if you don't do anything about it

**baby angel: **daehwi ;__;

**baby angel: **ugh fine ill message them

**wicked witch: **woop!

**wicked witch: **my work here is done

jisung frowns, he told daehwi he would message them…

"why is this so hard!" he asks himself as he face palms into the couch.

_ just message them jisung, it's nothing difficult, he doesn't even need to say anything complicated, just a simple hi will do! _

ugh.

he opens the app and sends something before he can stop himself. _ success. _

**spooky central (9):**

**7:30pm**

**angel: **

** **

**angel: **y'know thats not what i had in mind for my first message but lets just roll with it

**angel: **i Know things Happened and I'm kind of having a hard time dealing with it. There's a lot you guys don't know about me and I just need some time to come to terms with what happened. I know you guys want to talk about everything but I'm absolute shit at Feelings so i don't know how to talk to you guys without feeling like I want to run away.

**dadpire: **oh jisung

**dadpire: **i apologize if we made you uncomfortable, we didn't mean to push. we care about you a lot so we just wanted to know how you were doing after what happened

**angel: **i know that but it was a lot y'know? dealing with the aftermath of my panic attack which ha, not fun and then having to deal with everything else. it doesn't help that you guys were persistently there like a constant reminder

**Gaydalf: **god jisung i am so sorry. I'm pretty sure you know that im the one that put everything together and realized that you knew about us being supernatural. i pushed everyone to tell you because i thought it would be better, i thought you wouldn't have to hide anymore but i made assumptions and i really dont think i considered your feelings.

** _angel _ ** _ is making a group call…. _

_ "jisung?" _

_ a sniff and cry was heard on the other end and everyone panicked, calling out to him. _

_ "you're such an asshole lee minho, i kind of love you." _

_ "what." _

_ "you -hiccup- didn't want me to hide anymore and god, i was so tired of lying, i always am. i never feel like im really here. you went about it completely wrong but you had such good intentions." _

_ "jiji…" _

_ "i'm so sorry. i wish i could just deal with things normally but i freak out and run." _

_ "ji no one blames you or is mad at you. your instincts kicked in and you did what you had to do to feel safe." _

_ "lixie, you're too nice. you can say im a coward it's okay." _

_ "you're not!" multiple voices say and jisung huffs a laugh. _

_ there was silence. _

_ "i was… tortured by demons." _

_ its quiet, almost a whisper but everyone hears it and their hearts break at how vulnerable jisung sounds. _

_ "jisung you don't have to --" _

_ "i know, i don't but you trusted me with your secret and i hope i can trust you with mine." _

_ jisung took a deep breath, "i can remember everything y'know. sometimes i wake up and i can feel the pain, every time i change i see the scars. it's always there and i ignore it and run away from it but when you guys talked about it, i just got reminded of what happened… the panic attacks, they use to happen so often but now they don't so it was a bad one at the mansion." _

_ "ji i'm so sorry…" _

_ "it's not okay but you couldn't have known i would react like that. i keep everything hidden and i'm sorry. i should've told you guys i knew but i was scared." _

_ "jisung really, it's okay and we're all sorry for what happened." _

_ "can we agree to disagree then?" _

_ "sure ji" chan said with a soft chuckle. _

_ "we're good right?" _

_ "yeah we're good." _

_ "oof, good, all this stress is bad for the baby!" _

_ "what baby?" _

_ "me!" _

_ "jeongin!" _

_ there's cackling and jisung cracks a smile for the first time in five days. _

the calls ends around eleven when chan's parental instincts kick in and he realizes how late it is.

hyunjin doesn't say a word in the group call, his voice gone when he hears jisung talk about his torture.

_ "i was… tortured by demons." _

he had been tortured so badly by demons that it left scars, mental and physical.

demons… just like _ him. _

jisung never says it but he _knows_. he knows that he was the cause of jisung's panic attack. when he said he was a demon, he triggered jisung.

it was all his fault and he doesn't deser--

_ ring. _

hyunjin blinks, self loathing stepping aside as he checks his phone. his eyes widening in surprise when he sees who's calling him.

_ "jisung --" _

_ "hwang hyunjin!!" _

_ "yes…?" _

_ "i know what you're thinking and stop. listen… i know you've already put everything together and realize that demons aren't exactly my favorite supernatural creatures…" _

_ he gulps, "yeah, i did." _

_ "it's true and ugh, i hate this, i'm literally blushing. you see what you're doing hwang hyunjin! you're killing your potential significant other!" _

_ hyunjin chokes, "what." _

_ "listen i suck at feelings, you know this so I'm only going to say this once so listen closely okay?" _

_ "okay…" _

_ "I've known since day one hyunjin, i knew what you were and it scared me. i know what demons are capable of, i know how much harm they can cause. i know this better than anyone else and i told myself not to get close to you but there's something about you hwang hyunjin that's enticing, that's so wonderful, i forget all about it. you're not like them. you're beautiful, inside and out. you make me feel safe and i know i shouldn't feel like this but i don't care anymore. i… i really like you okay? so just, trust me. trust that i know what i'm feeling and that i want to be with you regardless of what you are." _

_ "jisungie…" hyunjin says in awe, " you're the most amazing person i've ever met." _

_ jisung squeaks and hyunjin only laughs. _

_ "i trust you. i trust you more than anyone and i want to be with you okay. just promise me, you'll let me know if i ever make you uncomfortable." _

_ "i promise jinnie." _

_ "god you're so cute." _

_ "stooooop." _

_ "hey ji?" _

_ "whaaaat." _

_ "i love you." _

_ "OKAY BYE" _

the phone call ends and hyunjin laughs. he knows jisung isn't ready to say it back but that doesn't matter. he loves han jisung and nothing can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
guys i just finished writing chp 40 and wow, it's like a lot. sorry in advance. anyway, i can't believe we're 30 chapters in like what??? how??? we still got a bunch more chapters so prepare for the Wild ride till we reach the end. i promise it's a happy ending!  
okay notes for this chapter;  
\- say hello to the boyz !! love that tiny cameo  
\- yoon jisung and jisung's dad are long time friends which is why he can visit the 101 coven whenever he chooses. he literally stopped by to be like "daehwi talk some sense into my son." and daehwi was like "that'll be $100." akskks  
\- i hope the group call was okay ;; i thought it would fit well since i use to do group calls with my friend and i thought that was the most effective way to get everything out there.  
\- ji lets himself be vulnerable with everyone!! progress! he's come so far, im so proud of my baby!  
\- THE HYUNSUNG !!! i love this song! also ji isn't ready to say i love you but thats okay cos hyunsung know they feel strongly about each other. communication is important folks. ji calling to prove to hyunjin that he's deserving of love, i be emo. also if ur wondering,,,hyunsung are not boyfriends and they still arent boyfriends in chp 40 🤪🤪🤪 ajskksks they be dumb and in like!
> 
> if this chapter is messy, i apologize and pls ignore, its 6am and i havent slept. pls let me know your thoughts, especially since this chapter was pretty long and eventful. i'll see y'all soon!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)


	31. keep them safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung reminisces on the past and wishes he could be free like them.

it's been two weeks since everything happened and jisung finds himself in the mansion once again. he prays that this time everything will go smoothly because knowing his luck, there's some chance of a mishap.

it's a new experience for everyone to be open about what they are. they no longer hide and jisung can see how carefree they've become.

minho comes into the room with books flying around him, studying a spell that makes chan choke on the blood he's drinking (yeah that's a thing too) and tells him to be careful.

he's on the couch with hyunjin, both of them trying not to make it completely obvious that they were making out before chan barged into the room preaching about protection which, holy father that was embarrassing.

felix, seungmin and jeongin make their way into the living room to play a video game and jisung can't stop the smile on his face.

felix's essence is glowing -- happy to be surrounded by the people he calls his family.

it's nice and even though it took some unfortunate circumstances to get to where they are, no one regrets what happened. jisung would've liked it without the the panic attack but well, what can you do.

it reminds him so much of california that it makes his heart ache.

he remembers daehwi running around spewing enchantments as jisung hyung told him to slow down. seongwoo would be curled up on the couch asleep in his wolf form as woojin used his siren voice to convince jinyoung to splash him with water.

_ "sea creatures have to stick together, c'mon jinyoung!" woojin would say, upping his voice so that even the mermaid couldn't resist the effect. _

woong would comb jisung's feathers, happily chatting about their next trip while trying to convince his parents to let them fly a little farther.

_ "c'mon hyung, sungie will be with me, i'll make sure he doesn't go too far!" _

_ youngmin would affectionately flick his ear, "did you ask your father?" _

_ woong would raise an eyebrow, "i did, he said no but is he the boss of you?" _

_ "it's a trap, don't fall for it minnie" jisung hyung would warn at the conflicted look on youngmin's face. _

the memories make him long for his family in california but as he looks around, he thinks he'll be okay. he found a pretty good family in seoul.

still… there's something he wished he could have again.

he knows it won't be possible but a part of him wishes he could be open _ too. _

he misses being able to fly with woong, to stretch his wings and let them breath. he wishes he could talk about his dad, and be open about _ everything. _

maybe he could, but….

he takes a look around at everyone, his eyes lingering on hyunjin and he _ knows _he can't.

he would do anything and everything to keep them safe, even if that meant hiding who he is from them.

he squeezes hyunjin's hand.

_ i'll protect you, no matter what it takes or how much it hurts. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was suppose to update yesterday but due to what happened, i decided not to out of respect. I didn't know sulli that well but i keep her family and friends in my prayers and i hope she finds peace.  
as someone who lost their idol, and has attempted, please know that life is worth living. please never be afraid to reach out for help.  
some notes about the chapter:  
\- someone said they really liked wanna one being included in this story so i hope the little part with some of the members made you happy! here's a list of what every member of the 101 coven is :  
101 coven:  
jisung - head of the coven / witch  
seongwoo - second in command / werewolf  
daniel - oracle  
sungwoon - vampire  
jaehwan - banshee  
jihoon - demigod (son of aphrodite)  
woojin - siren  
jinyoung - mermaid  
daehwi - witch  
gaunlin - kitsune  
youngmin + donghyun: werewolves  
woong: harpy  
\- minhyun lives happily in the neighboring werewolf pack with the rest of Nuest. they come over a lot dw  
\- the next chapters are very eventful and lead us up to the climax (which starts at chp 38) so enjoy the ride cos you're gonna hate me for what is to come 🤪
> 
> take care everyone and please stay safe.


	32. i always hated when you'd cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a late night visitor comes with a warning.

_knock! knock!_

jisung squints as he struggles to open his eyes. _ what in the world…? _

** _knock! knock!_ **

he startles, leaning up right in panic. someone is knocking on his door and only two people know where he lives and neither of them would be knocking at --- he checks the time --- two thirty in the morning.

he grabs the blade that rests on top of the dresser next to him and runs out of bed.

he makes it to the living room and looks at the door. the knocking increases before it suddenly stops. he twirls the blade in his hand as he moves closer.

he peeps into the eyehole and gasps, immediately pulling it open.

"oh my god woojin, what happened?"

he pulls a bloody, barely conscious park woojin into his apartment, making sure to lock his door and strengthen his wards.

he doesn't even care that he's getting blood on his carpet and prestigious couch as he lays woojin down and immediately snaps medical supplies into his hands.

"hey stay with me, you'll be okay." he whispers, brushing back woojin's red hair as his eyes water.

_ trust woojin to still look downright beautiful when he's down a pint, _he thinks as he sniffles, trying to stop the tears that are desperately making their way down his face.

"don't cry jisungie… i always hated when you'd cry... especially because of me." woojin says before his eyes shut and jisung scrambles to stop the bleeding.

jisung cries silently as he stitches woojin up and makes sures he won't bleed out.

he can't heal him -- not without exposing himself and radiating an energy signal so strong, any demon or angel in korea will be able to feel it. that doesn't make it any easier to handle, knowing that woojin is in pain and he can't do a damn thing about it.

he tries to stay awake to keep an eye on him but somewhere along the lines he begins to doze off. it's not until five thirty that woojin gains consciousness again.

"jisungie…"

jisung startles awake and looks towards woojin, who looks much better than he did three hours ago. thank god for supernatural healing.

woojin panics when he realizes he's somewhere unfamiliar and jisung holds onto him, trying to calm him, "hey it's okay, you're safe, _ we're _safe."

"jisung, jisung, she _ knows." _

jisung's blood goes cold and he stops.

"what" he whispers, his voice small and afraid.

woojin looks at him, fear apparent in his voice and a wild look in his eyes.

"yeji know you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
oof things are heating up huh? we get closer and closer to the angst 🤪🤪  
btw i will be uploading again tomorrow because i planned out my updating schedule and in order to end this fic the day i want to, i gotta upload twice in a row. so yee, expect another chp tomorrow. tomorrow's update will be pretty up there but i promise chp 34 and 35 will be more silly and carefree. enjoy it while it lasts anskkwk.  
i won't spoil anything (at least not until chp 36) so I'll see yall tomorrow! stay safe and have a good day!


	33. in another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes we meet the right people at the wrong time.

ever since woonjin's bloody visit to his apartment, jisung has been on edge. knowing that yeji knows he's in seoul is terrifying. he watches his back and he's more paranoid than ever.

his wards are fully up and he makes sure to scan the vicinity as he waits for chan and changbin to arrive.

3racha as he fondly dubbed them are meeting up for a composition assignment. chan had gotten an idea -- something about a double knot --- and when he told changbin and jisung, the two were immediately on board.

he checks his watch, eyebrows furrowing when he sees what time it is. they should be here by now.

there's a screech of a chair and jisung sighs in relief. _ about time they got here. _

he looks up and freezes.

"hello sungie, it's been a while huh?"

it's not changbin or chan.

he lightly feels around the top of his skirt, knowing his blade is strapped to his thigh. she smiles at how nervous he looks.

"yeah it has," he take a good looks at her. if she wanted to kill him, she would have done it already. _ she's here for a talk then. _

he sighs, "why are you here lia?"

lia is one of yeji's lieutenants -- she has perfect aim and no remorse but she's also the nicest one out of the bunch.

she looks around, anxious, "jisung, you know me. the only reason why i do what i do is because i _ love _ her but that doesn't mean i agree with her. you've always been so nice, even to demons and you're not that bad for an abomination."

he blinks, "thanks i guess?"

"i'm here to tell you to watch your back. i can't break my oath or loyalty to her but yeji… she's watching you and she has big plans for you. i would suggest you stay away from your friends as well." she says softly, her voice honest and almost… sad.

"lia…"

it breaks his heart. lia and him had met as kids, at the same time he became friends with yeji. they had gotten along so well. she was quiet and helped make sure jisung didn't get into too much trouble. even after everything that happened, jisung knew she wasn't a bad person. she had simply fallen in love with someone who went against everything she stood for.

even if yeji would never love her back, lia was content with being by her side and doing her bidding.

jisung knew she deserved better but lia would never leave yeji, they both knew that.

"thank you. i'll keep that in mind. take care okay?" he says instead. he knows that whatever happens, she'll be on the frontline and that in war, there are no hesitations or friendships.

if it came to be, jisung knows that he would never raise a hand to lia but she would not hesitate to kill him.

that's just how it was.

"goodbye jisung."

she's gone just as changbin and chan yell his name. he gives them a small smile as they sit down.

he looks at his hands, knowing that whatever yeji is planning, will happen soon. he wonders how much blood he has to have on his hands before it is enough.

_ maybe in another life, we can be friends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
let's talk about the chapter:  
\- i finally introduced lia! yay itzy ensemble!  
\- backstory: so when yeji and her brother were stationed in japan, lia was with them since her own 'family' was killed by hunters. yeji and lia would play at a park near their hotel everyday. one day lia spotted ji and decided to invite him to play with them. they got along so well, jisung will always consider them his first friends. lia tries to hide it but she cares a lot for jisung but her love for yeji overpowers what is 'right'  
\- my friend ships lia and yeji and i don't so that's why it's unrequited. unfortunately for lia, yeji will only ever see her as her most prized foot soldier.  
\- something is coming so 🤪🤪 dw you got a few more chapters till then
> 
> and with that, ill see yall on sunday at like 1pm (pst)! stay safe and have a good day!


	34. your undeniable spell is the lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to quote a musical genius, "let's bring it back to 1:40," aka spooky central being a Mess

**spooky central (9):**

**10:01am**

**Gaydalf: **so i'm sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties

**puppy: **why is this the first thing i'm seeing in the morning

**puppy: **what happened to the classic good morning? when did we, as a society, lose that?

**sunshine: **what up fuckers

**dadpire: **language

**puppy: **i give up, this household is a mess

**sabrina: **you just noticed?

**puppy: **i was holding on to some faith

**guppy: **that sounds like a you problem lmao

**puppy: **@ lucifer: why did you forsaken me?

**angel: **HER WHISPER IS THE LUCIFER!!

**tree: **as much as lucifer is a bop, please do not copy and paste the entire song

**tree: **my phone cannot handle that

**angel: **that only happened once and i said i was sorry!

**tree: **jisung it was the entire script of the high school musical movie

**guppy: **personally i liked it!

**angel: **a man of taste!

**sunshine: **that's because you're whipped for jisung and anything he does makes you go 🥺🥺

**dadpire: **this tea is scorching

**sunshine: 🤢🤢**

**furry: **oh god,,,,he's so old

**guppy: **KADKKDKLDLLD INNIE

**puppy: **rip channie hyung

**dadpire: **i can't believe this disrespect,,, after I've raised you on my back for the last seven years

**furry: 🤪🤪**

**Gaydalf: **yall we should get together on friday

**puppy: **so i can see this stupidity irl? no thanks

**guppy:** you love us, don't lie

**puppy: **unfortunately

**Gaydalf: **so meet up, yes or no?

**puppy: **because all our meetups have gone so well

**angel: **ajskkss im Sorry

**angel: **im Gay and I panic

**angel: ** but yes for me **🥰**

**Gaydalf: **the angel has spoken

**sabrina: **let's hope it's not a shit storm this time!

**dadpire: **god i hope not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispering* f o r e s h a d o w i n g  
anyway in the next chapter we get some spicy hyunsung so be excited uwu. also off track but wow, lucifer by shinee really fits hyunsung in this fic. the taste!  
anyway ill see yall on tuesday, prolly at 1pm pst! stay safe and have a nice day


	35. such a pretty angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's cute, a little spicy, it's hyunsung!

"jisung!"

"AHH."

jisung screams, his hand grabbing his chest in shock._ jesus, that almost gave me a heart attack!_

he hears high pitched giggling and he immediately knows who scared him. he turns around, pout on full display.

"you're such an -smack- asshole!"

hyunjin giggles, pulling jisung in for a hug, even as he complains about giants who scare innocent squirrels. he places kisses on his cheeks before nuzzling his neck.

jisung sigh, running his hands through hyunjin's long hair. he's growing it out and he's become a big fan of the 'hyullet' as felix dubbed it.

"you're lucky you're cute, hwang hyunjin."

hyunjin pulls away and pecks his lips, "well then i'm extremely lucky because i'm adorable."

jisung rolls his eyes, "i can't stand you sometimes."

hyunjin smiles, rubbing the soft skin of jisung's midriff. he's wearing a pink crop top and a black skirt with pink thigh highs.

jisung always looks amazing but god, he looks especially beautiful in that moment. it's not even his clothes -- he's ethereal no matter what he wears. 

he feels arms wrap around his neck and he looks down at jisung in surprise.

"you're not paying attention to me."

he leans down to place kisses on jisung's cheeks and lips, "sorry baby, just in awe at how pretty you are."

a rosy red color spreads up jisung's kneck and onto his cheeks as he blushes and hyunjin can't help but coo. _ such a pretty angel. _

jisung gives him an innocent look, "are you free jinnie?"

"yeah i'm done with all my classes for the day."

he feels jisung's hand lightly trail up his thigh and his breath hitches. he loosens the belt around his jeans and all his blood goes south.

"you want to come to mine?"

"yeah" he croaks out, his throat dry and jisung giggles. he leans on his tippy toes and places a wet kiss on hyunjin's throat.

"let's go pretty boy. you got me all hot and bothered."

jisung interlocks their fingers together and pulls him along.

hyunjin just smiles to himself. how he got so lucky to have someone like han jisung he doesn't know but he is forever grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
listen, I'm a horny bastard but i can't write smut so that's all y'all are getting ajskks. please enjoy this nice chapter because starting the next chapter is when stuff starts to go down. chp 36 and 37 are the buildup and after that is the main event. yall will hate me for chp 39 but we'll get there when we get there!  
i hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and i will see you on Thursday!


	36. your father is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an oracle delivers a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy minho day everyone! pls enjoy this chapter and don't forget to wish him a happy bday ~

**No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4)**

**2:40pm**

**lixie: **i had an amazing idea 🤩🤩

**minnie: **something tells me this isn't going to be good

**lixie: **your faith in me is astounding

**minnie: **i have no faith in you

**lixie: **ouchie

**innie: **what idea did you have in mind hyung?

**lixie:** at least One person in this house respects me

**lixie: **well one other person does too which is why we should add jisung to this chat 🤩🤩

**lixie: **got even out the scores and jiji is always on my side

**jinnie: **NO

**minnie: **since hyunjin said no, im down

**jinnie:**

** **

**minnie: **you can't kill me, im a bad bitch

**minnie: **also lucifer would resurrect me sooo

**jinnie: **ugh i feel outnumbered

**innie: **you are!

**jinnie: **fine you guys win

**lixie: **idk why you're so against this, jisung knows you like him and he knows about us, it's not like we're hiding sumn from him anymore

**jinnie: **yes i know i said Fine

**minnie ** has added **angel ** to **No Hags Allowed: 00 line you're on thin ice (4)**

**minnie ** has changed **angel**'s name to **sungie **

**minnie: **you guys take too long

**sungie: **owo

**lixie: **cursed

**sungie: **wait a minute!

**sungie: **is this a group chat of all the youngins?

**sungie: ** y'all had this gc without me 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**innie: **look what you've done! you made jisung hyung sad >:(

**jinnie: **sorry baby, we forgot to add you :(

**lixie: **more like hyunjin didn't want to add you because he always talks about you in here

**jinnie: **i do not!!

**minnie: "**minnie minnie!! did you see what jisung did? wow he's amazing!! that's the love of my life!!**"**

**jinnie: **anksks that is not what i'm like!!

**lixie: **yes it is

**innie: **yes it is

**sungie: **awww baby you're so cute 🥺❤❤❤❤

**jinnie: **!!!

**minnie: **you're doing it right now!

**jinnie: **am not!!

jisung chuckles, looking away from his phone as a soft bundle of fur runs past him.

"dori you demon, get back here!" minho yells, magic surrounding him as he runs after her.

soonie makes her way onto his lap, meowing in distaste at all the noise minho was making as he tried to catch dori.

"your father is a mess." he tells the pretty kitty who only let out a meow.

he hums, petting soonie. it was a relaxing thing to do and he wondered if minho had caught dori yet.

"LEE DORI, DON'T YOU DARE."

_ well that answers his question. _

he feels his phone vibrate and quickly grabs it as to not disturb soonie.

his eyebrows go up in surprise when he sees who it is.

**He Sees All (2):**

**3:04pm**

**oracle kang: **jisung, i had a dream

**commoner sung: **oh worm me too!

**oracle kang: **no, jisung i had A Dream

**commoner sung: **OH

**commoner sung: **oh fuck what's up?

**oracle kang: **it wasn't good, there was so much darkness, so much blood and you were in pain

**oracle kang: **your eyes, they were glowing just like your fathers and yeji, she was there

**oracle kang: **soon very soon

**oracle kang: **please be prepared jisung

**oracle kang: **we can't lose you

**commoner sung: **you won't

**commoner sung: ** _ [message not sent] i promise _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o w o  
okay some notes about this chpater;  
\- finally ji joins the no hags allowed gc! it only took like thirty chapters ajsksk  
\- decided to include the kitties and minho for his bday!  
\- daniel is an oracle and he's a descendant of cassandra which is why he can't outright tell jisung what is going to happen. If you don't know who cassandra is, she was a woman who, depending on the myth, scorned Apollo after he gave her the gift of prophecy. therefore he cursed her to utter prophecies that were true but no one would believe. daniel's way to work around the curse is to just give hints because if he says too much, the person will not believe him.  
\- the reason why jisung's last message is unsent is because he knows his life and he doesn't wanna make a promise he believes he won't be able to keep :)
> 
> chp 27 will have some news so look out for that on saturday and have a nice day / night everyone.


	37. what will you fall for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prelude (noun): an action or event serving as an introduction to something more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the end for important info! enjoy ~

jisung stands in front of his closet, eyes misty.

he never thought it would come to this. he pulls a hanger, watching as a secret compartment springs to life.

his blades -- all ranging from regular to angel -- are hanging on the sides of the cabinet. the holy water is at the bottom next to the iron bullets.

he puts his angel blade in the thigh harness under his skirt where it belongs. he slips a blade in his boots and pops iron bullets into his gun. he clicks the gun and sighs.

_ you're doing this for them, for _ ** _all_ ** _ of them, _he thinks as he slips it into his bag. he puts a bottle of holy water in his bag, just to be safe.

ever since daniel gave him the warning, jisung has been on edge. he can't remember the last time he slept.

he doesn't really need to sleep but he enjoys it. he spends his days practicing his powers and making sure his aim is perfect. he prays to his father, asking for protection.

he gets no answer.

he walks out of the closet and into his living room. every day feels like his last, like anything can happen and he won't be alive to see it again.

he smiles at the pictures on the shelves.

there's pictures of everyone he loves. he picks up the picture of his coven. they had taken it a few weeks ago. everyone is smiling wide -- they look happy and carefree. hyunjin is carrying him in the picture, the two caught up in their own world.

he feels content.

_ at least if i die, i will die for something, for someone. _

his phone vibrates and he startles. he checks it and sees it's the group chat.

**spooky central (9):**

**2:45pm**

**Gaydalf: **yah!

**Gaydalf: **han jisung where are you?

**puppy: **your boyfriend is being a whiny baby

**guppy: **i am not!!!

**puppy: **you proved my point

**angel: **oops sorry guys!

**angel: **ill be there in like 5 mins!

**sabrina: **hurry pls

**sabrina: **we can only take so much hyunjin

**angel: **will do 🥰

jisung looks around the living room one last time before reaching for his necklace.

_ father give me strength to face what is coming and to protect them above everything else. _

he disappears with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
okay let's discuss:  
\- this takes place friday morning, the day of the coven meetup btw  
\- like ive said previous times, im basing my knowledge off supernatural (the tv show) and in spn, demons are weak to iron and holy water hence ji's weaponry. he is familiar with hunters and killing demons which is why he has a gun. he hates guns but he's paranoid and has to be prepared.  
\- because of what ji is, he only needs to sleep like a day a week but he genuinely enjoys sleeping so he sleeps a lot when he isn't stressed.  
\- ji calling the coven /his/ coven 😭  
\- the title of this chapter comes from a popular musical and i listened to it a lot hence why this chapter is mainly focused on jisung reflecting on what he would die for.
> 
> and with that, i have some news! i will be taking a small hiatus. i have already finished writing the last chapter of this fic ( i cried) but i really want to go through each chapter and make sure it's excellent and fix any plot holes. You guys deserve this best and this fic is my baby so i want to make sure it ends satisfactorily. I already have a set schedule for updating so i promise it won't be a long as chapter 38 will be up nov 4th! It's going to be lot so prepare yourself 🤪  
ill see y'all on nov 4th, thank you for sticking with me and have a nice day everyone!


	38. the world turned upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything changes in the span of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! i'll explain why i'm posting early in the end notes. for now, enjoy :)
> 
> trigger warning: this chapter and the one after this includes torture, descriptions of violence + blood, degrading / obscene language. if any of that triggers you, please feel free to skip chp 38 + 39.

* * *

"checkmate!"

"we're literally playing go fish, hyung!"

jisung cackles as jeongin goes on about not allowing old people to have rights while minho pouts. chan sighs, rubbing his temples as he watches the scene in front of him. 

felix, seungmin, woojin and changbin are playing a mario party game, enjoying themselves and ignoring the mess that's happening a few feet away from them.

jeongin, chan and minho are playing go fish… well at least they're _ trying _to.

minho doesn't seem to understand but he's doing his best. at least jisung thinks he doesn't understand, knowing his hyung, he could just be doing it to annoy jeongin.

no yeah, that's probably it.

he and hyunjin are snuggling on the couch, choosing to enjoy each other's company as if they don't see each other every day.

he loves, no really likes his… boy friend? boy who he's really attracted to and lets get into his pants? 

whatever, labels don't matter!

it's fun and jisung is enjoying himself. he loves being with everyone, even if he doesn't spend his time with all of them. just being in the same room as them is enough. 

they feel like _ home. _

he's playing with the hair on hyunjin's nape when he hears a hiss.

"oww." hyunjin yelps, "jisung your necklace is really hot!"

"my necklace--?"

jisung startles, standing up. his necklace is hot to the touch and is beginning to glow. 

_ fuck, fuck. _his breath catches in his throat and it almost happens in slow motion.

felix is laughing, minho is making funny faces at jeongin and hyunjin is calling out for him.

and then --

CRASH.

the windows explode.

there's a scream, he doesn't know who it's from but he reaches for his bag. he pulls out his gun, and the holy water.

"hyung what's going on?" jeongin asks chan as the lights begin to flicker.

they're all standing now and jisung watches as chan transforms into a leader right in front of his eyes.

"younger ones behind the older ones, i don't know what's going on but be prepared."

minho's hands are glowing as he pushes jeongin behind him. changbin eyes glow red and vines sprout from the floor near woojin as they move seungmin and felix towards jeongin.

"jisung is that a gun?"

everyone turns to look at him as hyunjin speaks, voice panicked.

"no time to explain, she's here." 

is all he says as he loads the gun and begins sprinkling holy water.

"_ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii --" _

the gun flies out of his hand.

he turns to look and his eyes widen. _ he's too late. _

_click. click. click_.

the sound of yeji's heels echo as she walks into the room. he spots lia right next to her and jisung knows better than to ask her for help.

she looks around the room, disgust evident on her face before she spots jisung. her face morphs into false sympathy.

"oh how precious. you really thought that would stop me jisungie?" she mocks, batting her eyelashes at him.

everyone backs up into the corner as yeji and her demons come closer. he gets a better look at everyone and curses when he see yuna and ryunjin near the front.

_ guess the whole crew is here huh? _

"who are you? get out of my house!" chan yells, his voice firm. it's the first time he's seen chan's eyes turn kaleidoscopic, the color of a vampire on the verge of going feral.

demons appears behind them and ambush them. their hands are tied and clamped together before they even have a chance to fight it. jisung glares at yeji, _this was supposed to be between them, everyone else is innocent._

"i don't answer to you, you filthy mistake of a mongrel." yeji spits out to chan.

she turns to look at him, a big smile on her face, "oh no, i'm here for him. we're going to have some fun, aren't we jisung?"

he hears a crack, and feels a sting in the back of his head before everything goes black.

* * *

  
  
when jisung wakes up, he notices that he's being held up by the chains around his wrists. it's painful to support himself, but he's used to it. 

this isn't the first time he's been in this position.

he swallows down the panic. having a flashback won't help him now. even if the whole situation reminds him too much of california.

he spots the circular sigil under him and lets out a curse. they've trapped him under the power of the sigil and his powers are essentially useless.

jisung turns to his side and sees that the others are being restrained just like him. they're all awake and jisung almost sighs in relief -- they're all alive.

"i'm so sorry."

he can see the dried tear tracks on jeongin's face, a bruise on felix's cheek and chan's eyes remain kaleidoscopic.

"jisung, what's happening. what is all of this?" 

hyunjin's voice is scared, it's desperate and a tear falls down jisung's face.

_he did this. he was supposed to keep them safe._

"it's demons." seungmin says and jisung nods. seungmin is the only one besides jisung to know what a demon is like and what they can do. "i haven't seen so many of them in the same room since i was a kid. they're powerful."

"her name is yeji, she… she's been after me for a while. she tortured me in california and has been looking for me ever since."

"but why?"

it's such an innocent question and jisung almost sobs. jeongin can't fathom why someone would hurt him and god, he can't either. he's so tired of _ this. _

"i can't… i can't…" jisung whispers, his eyes begging for them to understand.

"oh did you not tell them jisung?" a voice says and he sees yeji saunter in, a blade in her hand. "did you not tell them what you are?"

"don't." he says softly, feeling the other's eyes on him.

she laughs -- high pitched and cruel, "you really didn't tell them? you didn't tell them you're scum, that you're an _ abomination." _

he flinches, the word seeping into his being like cold water.

yeji reaches forward to grab his chin. he feels her nails dig into his skin, feels the blood dripping down his neck.

"it's the truth isn't it jisungie? an abomination is all you are. a powerful one, yes, but a horrific mistake of nature all the same."

she yanks her hand back and jisung chokes, feeling the air leave him as her nails cut into his throat when she retracts them.

"that's not true!"

the others try to shush him but yeji glares at jeongin, "shut up puppy before i make sure to put you down for good."

"yeji, it's me you want, not them. let them go, please." 

he hears the others protest but yeji ignores them.

she brings her blade up to his cheek slicing into it. jisung winces at the sting but keeps his head held high.

"i'll do as i please." she motions towards his chains, "lia, let's show jiji some of the fun we had last time, turn it on."

jisung shifts, panic rising when he realizes what she's implying, "yeji no, please anything but that! lia please!"

there's a beep and then jisung screams.

he forgot what it felt like -- the electricity heating his skin, making it feel like his body has been set ablaze as his body spasms in pain. he can feel the tears, how they mix with the electricity and burn his skin. he'll have burn marks near his eyes, just like before.

maybe it was a minute, or an hour when it finally stops and jisung sobs. his body feels horrific. his bones throb and his skin feels paper thin.

"w-why do you do this? please just kill me and get it over with." he cries out.

yeji reaches back and slaps him. _hard_. the sound echoes and he hears faint mumbling. 

"you stupid disgrace. why would i kill you when you're so useful to me?"

_another slap_.

"you see, i found a beautiful spell that would expel all the angels from heaven."

_a punch to the face_.

"can you imagine it? none of those pests getting in my father's way! he would have to love me then. I would finally be his favorite."

yeji cut into his torso with the angel blade before turning to look at hyunjin. the anger rises in her face as she strides forward. she may hate jisung but the look she gave hyunjin goes way above solid hatred or distaste.

she stops right in front of him and jisung finally realizes that the coven has had their mouths shut close with tape.

"you!" she yells as she smacks hyunjin across the face. jisung screams at her and he can see the others struggling, wanting to escape their chains to stop her.

"you stupid excuse of a demon! you know nothing! do nothing! i've killed, i've stolen _ thousands _ of souls, i've done everything possible for my father to notice me, to _ love me_! i should be his favorite but its always you! it's always hwang hyunjin! his most beautiful creation but what about me!" she screams, punching hyunjin.

she takes a deep breath and walks over to where jisung is hanging, a disturbing smile on her face.

"but he won't matter. not when i expel all the angels out of heaven so father can rule over heaven and hell. i'll be his favorite then."

she makes cut after cut on jisung's body, "i was looking for something for so long and this spell was finally it. i have spent _ years _gathering the ingredients and i laughed when i saw the last one. do you want to know what it is jisungie?"

she signals to lia and jisung feels electricity course through his body before it stops. he slumps over, body aching and fear coursing through him.

yeji raises his chin with the angel blade, her voice light, "i needed the grace, the _ essence _of an abomination."

_another shock._

"it was so simple." her eyes gleam with joy and jisung cries out.

"don't!"

"i needed your essence, the essence of an abomination, --"

"stop!"

"-- of a _nephilim_."

the room becomes silent.

jisung's entire world shatters. the secret he has kept hidden for years, that he promised to protect with his last breath is out. 

_ he failed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof that revelation! were you correct in guessing what jisung is? i know a lot of you got it!  
im briefly gonna discuss what's going on with me before we go over this chapter! so the falling in love with skz again happened! like it thrived! i love skz so much :((( ive been listening to their music and just having a great time with them. CHAN LITERALLY READ MY COMMENT ON HIS LATEST VLIVE AND I SCREAMED. I made him laugh? it was a tiny laugh / giggle but i Did that. He also like respects me so 🤩 sorry i just had to get that out, I've been yelling about this for ages. Will I ever stop? No.  
Life is going, school is going really well for me. But yesterday i found out that i wouldn't be getting my seasonal job again. There's new management and she decided im not "fit" to work there. It felt like a giant slap to the face since I've worked there two years in a row and dedicated a lot of time and money there. im struggling really badly with finaces and trying to help my parents out with bills so it's a really stressful situation :/. That's why im posting early. This story, the comments, everything is such a big source of happiness for me so maybe I'm being a bit selfish but i could use some happiness rn 🥺  
anyway, sadness aside, here's the notes:  
\- minho grew up in strictly magic household, therefore a lot of the simple mundane games like go fish are essential new to him. he was essentially deprived of a lot of the regular human stuff so the coven has been doing their best to introduce him to simple mundane stuff but he likes to mess with them lol  
\- the latin that jisung is reciting is the latin used in supernatural to ward off demons.  
\- a sigil is a painted symbol considered to have magical power. the sigil is used to contain jisung. in supernatural, hunters use sigil to trap demons and angels and they're basically defenseless while in the sigil.  
> the spell yeji is referencing is the one metatron used in supernatural to expel the angels out of heaven. in spn it was really complicated so in this universe it was simpler but the last ingredient was the grace of a nephilim which is similar to the original spell used in spn.
> 
> i apologize in advance if there's any mistakes, I'm out of the swing of things (i haven't written in sooo long)! im currently debating if i should update on the 20th or the 22nd >> lmk which date y'all prefer. Omg chp 39 is next and just,,,,be ready to hate me ajskksks.  
anyway, that's all. I'll see y'all soon. have a nice day /night!


	39. we promised forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the blink of an eye, it all ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

yeji gets bored after two hours and leaves, promising she'll return to have more fun. her followers leave with her and jisung finds himself alone with his friends.

he's in pain and he's pretty sure he's bleeding out but regardless, he turns to them. he owes them an explanation, a reason, anything to offer how _ sorry _he is.

"i am so sorry." he says, looking at them, "i should've told you what i was but… i've been protecting this secret since i was born. everyone who protected me ended up dead. my mother, my caretaker, they all were murdered by angels and demons. neither side wants me alive and i wanted to protect you all but i failed so badly."

he looks at the bruises on hyunjin's face and he swallows the pain in his throat from seeing him hurt so badly.

"i'm going to get us out." 

he stretches, ignoring the pain, as he swings himself back and forth. he starts slow before increasing his speed. he swings, pushing himself forward and manages to grab hold of one of his shoes.

thank father he's flexible.

his fingers wiggle around before he grabs the blade he hid there.

past jisung was onto something and he will forever be grateful that he learned something from the last time he was captured.

he starts cutting through the rope until it snaps.

he falls to the floor with a thud, his body weak from the torture. he touches his necklaces out of instinct, relieved to feel it there.

he crawls and begins to break the sigil apart. he blows one of the candles out and pushes over the jars of holy oil. he sighs as he feel his power and energy return as the circle is broken.

he snaps his fingers and the ropes holding his friends up loosen and fall apart. he snaps again and the tape is gone.

he gets up and stumbles over.

"i should be able to --"

"leaving so soon?" yeji's voice travels from across the room and jisung curses.

jisung look at everyone, "i can transport you out of here, you guys aren't trained like i am to fight."

chan looks at everyone and then at him, "we're not going to let you deal with this on your own."

jisung doesn't get to argue as demons swarm them. he goes in with no hesitation, snapping his fingers to bring weapons into his hands.

he's trained to fight -- killing demons easily with his blade.

he keeps an eye on the room, pleasantly surprised to see everyone holding their own. the best fighters are chan, changbin and minho. minho strives in the discord, eyes purple and aura thriving as he yells enchantment after enchantment. 

seungmin is transformed into a hellhound, devouring demons from left to right and protecting jeongin who is doing his best to fight. all hellhounds are trained for combat, thank lucifer.

the fae struggle the most, clearly out of their element. there's not enough nature or light for woojin and felix to use so they find themselves hiding behind everyone else.

jisung finally finds hyunjin and his eyes widen.

hyunjin is holding his own against yeji but he's struggling badly.

his demon instincts must be kicking in, yeji is the best of the best and for him to be alive thus far is a feat in itself.

still, jisung slashes his way toward him. he has to help, he can't, god, he can't lose _ him. _

there's too many but he gets closer and closer and then it happens.

hyunjin begins to lose his footing, yeji easily overpowering him. he's blocking what he can, bleeding from the cuts all over. finally yeji slams a punch hard enough that hyunjin stumbles, out of it.

yeji reaches forward, blade in hand, aimed at hyunjin's chest when light blinds her. felix stands in front of hyunjin, protecting him. 

she fumbles, almost dropping her blade but she quickly regains her composure and stabs felix, her blade impaling him right through the middle.

"NO!"

jisung screams and he's not the only one.

felix coughs up the blood pooling from his mouth as yeji removes the blade. he knees give out and he falls, hyunjin catching him before he hits the ground.

there's a feral scream and the ground shakes. yeji is pushed back as a magic blast knocks everyone back. 

a mist appears next to felix before it materializes into changbin. he's crying, rushing to hold felix close and trying to stop the bleeding.

the battlefield goes quiet as the coven rushes toward felix, tears down their cheeks. the demons still, looking at yeji for guidance but her face gives nothing away.

"felix please don't, _ please." _ changbin begs. felix just smiles, holding changbin's hand.

but jisung can feel it and he knows chan can as well.

_ felix is dying. _

_ felix. _

_ sweet felix who showed jisung around his first day of school, who laughed and smiled and showed jisung just how kind a supernatural essence can be. who's essence screamed light and comfort. _

_ felix, his best friend, is dying. _

jisung's body shakes and he screams. a blinding light shines, engulfing the room. the lower level demons evaporate at the touch of the light and the others cover their eyes to protect their vision.

when the light clears, jisung is standing like before but they can see the difference immediately.

there's static vibrating off him. six black and blue wings straighten out and present themselves. jisung looks up and his eyes are pure white.

he smiles and shivers of fear run through the coven as they see the godly power surge through their newest member.

"i have given you chance after chance yeji but tonight, you will face justice under the son of gabriel, messenger of God."

jisung's voice is loud -- echoing off the walls -- and demands authority. 

he appears in front of yeji and gives her a sad smile before he raises his hand to her forehead and cracks her neck back. a blinding white light appears out of her eyes and mouth as she screams. he vanishes her demonic essence to the void and her vessel falls to the ground, soulless and dead.

he immediately rushes to felix's side when he finishes. 

"it's okay." felix says, smiling at changbin who is crying so hard, his shoulders shake, "it's okay, it doesn't hurt. "

"felix, you can't leave me, please. we promised forever." changbin's voice breaks when he says forever. he's holding felix tightly, trying to stop what he knows is to come.

"i love you." felix says as his breathing starts to get louder, almost wheezy.

he starts to panic at little, "channie, chris hyung, _ dad_."

"i'm right here sunshine." chan croaks out from where he's kneeling next to them. 

felix looks at him and gives him a bloody smile, "thank you. thank you for giving me a home, for being my dad, for everything. i-i love you."

he coughs as he looks at everyone, "thank you for being my family."

"lixie hyung…" jeongin cries into woojin's arms. everyone has tears streaming down their faces as they see the way felix has accepted the inevitable.

"it's okay, it doesn't hurt binnie." he says, breaths labored, and they seem to be his last. 

changbin sobs, "i love you, please don't leave me. i don't know how to go on without you felix."

"my...forever….i love you…"

felix's hand hits the ground as his eyes shut close and his heart beats one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters!  
also im: sorry 
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	40. turn back time, take me back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> re·store  
/rəˈstôr/  
verb  
return (someone or something) to a former condition, place, or position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was suppose to go up yesterday but due to what happened, i decided to postpone it. goo hara was a part of my adolescence and while i may not have 'stanned' her, i really enjoyed her music and her presence. i hope she has found piece. i hope the world can be a little kinder and if any of you need anything, i will do my best to be there for you.  
enjoy ~

changbin's scream is guttal. it's loud, and it sounds like the song of a broken man.

he cries, tears streaming down like an endless river as he holds felix close and begs for him to come back. 

the others are crying, holding each other for comfort. chan is just as bad as changbin, crying and begging for his sunshine to come back.

jisung wipes his tears away as a determination flows through him. he knows what he has to do. he knows what the consequences will be for himself but he can't do this anymore. he can't watch his friends die and not be able to do anything. 

_ i promised to protect all of you, no matter what it takes. _

jisung snaps his fingers and they're transported back to the mansion. they all look around confused, but he doesn't have time to explain.

he raises his hands in front of him, murmuring the enchantments like it's second nature. his wards set into place and he nods his head in satisfaction, that should keep any angels or demons away.

he rushes forward, "i need you to listen to me. i'm going to bring felix back, but it's going to give me away. this necklace, it's magic hides me but when i do this, it's going to expose me. i've set up wards so you should be safe. i need you to promise me you won't look for me because i'm going to transport away so they don't stay here. i can't protect you once i leave."

"you can bring him back?" changbin asks through his hiccups.

jisung nods and sighs. he grabs his necklace, letting it know that he's voluntarily going to expose himself. it hisses as he takes it off, feeling a rush of adrenaline as his full power returns to his system. 

he rolls up his sleeves, "i need to do this now, i know you don't have many reasons to trust me after what happened but if we want felix back, i have to do this before heaven collects his essence."

the others nod and changbin gingerly puts felix down on the ground.

jisung immediately goes to work, sending a prayer to his grandfather. he puts one hand on the wound and the other on felix's forehead.

"cover your eyes!"

jisung looks up as celestial light shines out of his eyes. he only did this once on the cat and it was an accident but he knows he can bring his best friend back.

he does the easy part first -- he heals the injuries, heals the eternal bleeding and gives him blood transfusions.

the hard part is reaching felix's grace. he can feel the sweat running down his forehead as he searches for it. he finds felix's essence, so beautiful and bright, holding on, refusing to leave his body. he shushes the crying grace, holds his hand out and watches as the grace flourishes. 

_ you're safe, _ he whispers, _ go, be free, live. _

the grace lights up, and he can hear the moment felix's heart beats again.

the room goes bright white as jisung pulls away from felix's soul. he collapses as the light dies down.

"felix?"

felix's face scrunches up before he stands up, gasping for air.

"oh my god, felix!" changbin yells as he pulls him into his arms. 

the others join in on the group hug and jisung smiles even as his heart breaks. he knows he doesn't belong here.

_they were a family long before you and they will be a family long after you are gone. you know you will never_ _belong with them._

jisung lets the tear falls as he snaps his fingers, transporting somewhere he knows he will always be apart of.

"jisung, oh my god jisung! what happened?!"

he stumbles into yoon jisung's arms and cries harder than he ever has before.

_ this is my home, this is the only place i belong too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think i would really kill felix, now did you? i couldn't do that! that's why i mentioned that jisung brought a cat back to life in the earlier chapters.  
anyways some notes because i didn't get to talk in the other chapter:  
\- yeji is dead and since the demons won't be in future chapters, here's what happens to them: the whole demon army disbands, lia takes yuna and ryunjin with her and takes care of them. she tries to give them a better life and steer them away from 'evil.' she was devastated over yeji but she holds no ill feelings towards jisung because they both know in war, causalities happen. chaeryeong is heartbroken and drifts. when she's ready, lia will be waiting for her.  
\- jisung's dad is gabriel, archangel and messenger of god. he has a human name, can you guess it ;)? he'll say it when he introduces himself to the coven in the next chapter.  
\- grace / essences don't have physical forms so when jisung heals felix and interacts with his grace they kind of go to a "soul realm." it's complicated angel stuff and none of the coven saw it happen because to them jisung was still "there", only his soul and grace had left. essentially, jisung's grace is the one that heals felix's grace.  
\- jisung is gonna feel some negative feelings but they won't last. everything will be cleared up in the next six chapters and i promise that everyone gets a happy ending! if you have any questions feel free to ask! i'll do my best to answer them without spoiling anything.
> 
> and so we are six chapters away from the end! omg :( i can't believe this fic is gonna end soon. it feels like yesterday that i posted chapter one :(  
anyway the next chapter will be up for thanksgiving (nov 28th) so I'll see you then! have a nice day / night.


	41. you deserve to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happiness is given, not earned.

park woojin taps his foot impatiently, nerves running through his body. 

as soon as he had seen the message in the group chat that jisung was home, he rushed to california. he wasn't the only one, daniel had come home too and the living room was full of the coven members anxiously waiting for an update.

the door opens and jisung hyung puts his hand up to stop the influx of questions he knows are about to start.

"daehwi is with him… it's bad, worse than before but he'll make it through."

there's a sigh of relief before woong speaks up, "can we see him?"

the two are close, they all are but he knows woong connected better with jisung due to their mutual ability to fly.

jisung shakes his head sadly, "no today bud. his injuries need to heal and… that poor boy has gone through enough trauma to last ten life times. he's going to need a mental break and can't be overwhelmed."

the others sigh but nod their heads. they reach for each other for comfort, their worry over jisung apparent. he reaches for jinyoung who wraps him in a hug. 

"he'll be okay wooj, jisungie is strong and jisung hyung is an amazing healer." 

woojin nods his head but he still can't help but worry about what will happen after. he remembers jisung after the first torture, he was jumpy, he cried himself to sleep night after night until he had to leave, stuck by memories that attacked him at every corner.

_ what about his friends in korea? do they even know he's safe? do they even care? _

* * *

  
  


"are you sure this is it?"

the group had waited exactly four days before venturing out.

they had messaged the group chat, and had even messaged jisung separately but had only received radio silence.

they were worried to say the least. jisung left after healing felix as he said he would but they expected him to return or at least message them to let them know when he'd be back.

when neither happened, hyunjin brought up jisung's apartment, suggesting they check to see if he was there.

_"i've been there, i know where it is!"_

_ chan gave him a look, "what were you doing at jisung's apartment?" _

_ "uh… studying?" _

_ "psh more like playing tonsil tennis and ride along." _

_ "MINHO HYUNG!" _

and so they made their way there.

"4417… 4418… ah there it is! 4419!" 

hyunjin kneels down, putting his hand under the mat like jisung had. he feels the key and smirks, _ bingo. _

he opens the door and they quickly enter. he's feels a little guilty to be trespassing into jisung's privacy but he misses him and he's worried.

the injuries, mental and physical from what happened we're bad for all of them but he can't imagine how bad they were for jisung.

the door closes and everyone's mouth opens in awe at jisung's apartment. he takes a look around too, the last time he came here, he was _ busy _so he didn't have a chance to really take it in.

it's a big apartment, spacious but minimalistic. three paintings hang on the walls, each symbolic of wings or celestial figures. he has shelves all around, holding little statutes and pictures.

there are so many pictures. it's almost as if jisung tried to hold onto any and every memory and person who had impacted him positively.

"there's a picture of us!"

jeongin's yell breaks everyone out of their trance and the huddle around the picture.

it's the one they took weeks ago -- they're in their usual quad and they're smiling wide. it's not the most flattering picture, chan is snorting, and seungmin is making bunny ears for at least two people but it's one jisung seem to treasure above all.

"it's his favorite, looks at it every night before he goes to sleep." a voice says and they all jump.

chan growls but the figure only laughs. he appears out the shadows and everyone gapes.

_ he looks...like jisung. _

he's taller than him, his nose is more pointy then round and he gives the illusion of a fox but beyond that, he resembles jisung in every other way.

"who are you?"

the man smiles as the lights flicker and they can all see the silhouette of six wings.

"me? well, some of you might know me, i'm the archangel gabriel, messenger of god but my human friends call me kang younghyun."

"oh my god."

"you're jisung's dad!"

younghyun laughs, "yeah i am. that bundle of joy is my baby."

the others look at him in shock but hyunjin is internally screaming. what do you say to your not boyfriend but kind of boyfriend's dad?

_ hey, i fucked your son, nice to meet you? _

hyunjin's mind is ready to shut down but he stops, remembering why they're there.

"mr. kang, sir, uh, do you know if jisung is okay? he left and we messaged him but we got nothing." he asks.

younghyun sighs, "my son will be okay. he transported himself to his old coven in california and they've been taking care of him nonstop. my son… he's the best thing to ever happen to me. he is fierce and precious, he resembles all that is good and i spend every day in remorse, wishing that i hadn't bestowed such horrors on him."

he stares at a picture of jisung, shoulders slumped, "my son never had a chance at childhood. he was raised to look over his shoulder. he believes he has to protect everyone, that it's his duty for being what he is. he will come back, don't worry about that… i've been watching you all for a while, i had to make sure he was in good hands and you all undeniably care about him. so i ask, as jisung's father, please be careful with him. he has suffered enough, more than anyone should and i would like to know he will be cared for, even for the secrets he kept."

hyunjin looks at the others and nods, "i may be biased because i love jisung but i can guarantee that what happened and what jisung is, doesn't affect how we view him. he was always our friend and he will remain so, regardless of his heavenly status."

younghyun smiles, his face proud as he looks at hyunjin. "who would've thought one of lucy's son would be the perfect match for my own. i approve!"

hyunjin blushes, fumbling to bow to him. younghyun only waves him away. he looks more relaxed, like his worries have been taken care of.

he raises his hand and his eyes begin to glow, "_ol nor c Ascha, pi c oi coven, if harm i de niis mirc par, par trian adoian ol unph.__" _

he lowers his hand and his eyes return to their normal color, "i have placed protection on this coven. nothing should harm you from now on. i must go now, but a tip, remind my son you love and care about him. he most likely feels like a burden right now, guilty for what has occurred. if you'd like him to return faster, let him know."

"oh and hyunjin?" hyunjin looks at him, "call me dad, you are my son-in-law."

he's gone with a snap of his fingers and hyunjin topples onto the couch in panic. he briefly screams into the pillow before gaining his composure.

"did that really happen?"

"yo, not to be gross but ji's dad can like get it."

"MINHO"

several voices yell and he cackles.

* * *

"jisungie?"

jisung huffs, letting the other know he's awake. it's been six days since the _ incident _and he's not holding up so well.

his nightmares are ever present, he's haunted by the image of felix dying and yeji's empty vessel. his hands continuously shake, the fear and anxiety that course through him is neverending. 

he lays in bed, flashbacks paralysing him. he hasn't eaten since it happened and it's beginning to affect him. still he remains unmoving, the sadness and guilt eating away at him.

"jisungie." woojin says again as he sits down next to him.

"what?"

"it's okay to let go, to feel." he whispers into the quiet room, "it wasn't your fault."

"but it was!" jisung yells, "if i had just stayed away, if i had told them, if i had done _ anything,_ none of this would've happened! i kept quiet like a coward!"

jisung knows he shouldn't be lashing out at woojin. he knows woojin is trying to help but he's _ angry. _he's so angry at everything, at himself, at his father, at the coven. 

but woojin knows exactly what to do. park woojin may have been his first love, but long before that, he was his best friend. no one knows him better.

he pulls jisung into a hug, who protests, fighting the hold until he slumps, sobs leaving him.

"my fault, it was all my fault."

woojin soothes, shushing his murmurs. "it wasn't and even if it was, you can't be responsible for everything. you can't change the hand you have been dealt. all you can do is move on and _ live." _

"you deserve to be happy, let yourself be happy jisungie. you don't have to earn it." 

he presses a kiss onto the top of his head as jisung hiccups. 

"we didn't work out and that was for the better. i will always resent the decisions i made when i was a child, i should've never made you leave. i should've done so much more but you bloomed, you grew and you _ survived._ and you found another coven, another person to love you and you can't let that go because you don't believe you deserve it. you don't get to make that choice for them. they decided to love you, all you can do is take it and cherish it."

there's longing in woojin's voice and jisung gets it. 

woojin will always be his first love, and jisung will always be woojin's first love. maybe in another universe they work out and he's the one jisung chooses to love. 

but in this one, that is not the case, and they both know it.

here woojin is, letting him go, encouraging him to go back, to be happy and to be loved, even if it won't be by him.

jisung will always love him, just differently than before.

"you're a great person park woojin."

"and you deserve to be happy han jisung."

he falls asleep in woojin's arms, a firm decision made.

_ korea, here he comes _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
here's some notes:  
\- i really wanted to write a proper scene to give park woojin and jisung the closure they deserved. they loved each other but their relationship was toxic and they both finally are 100% ready to move on and love e/o as friends. i think they deserved closure so that's what I've given them!  
\- yes jisung's dad is young k! i bet a lot of y'all saw that coming ajisios. two important characters will show up in the next two chapters and they are also part of jyp nation so look out for them  
\- love how jisung told the coven to stay put and they just Leave jajsks  
\- younghyun's enochian translates to: "I son of God, place protection upon this coven, if harm comes upon upon them, face my wrath / anger."
> 
> it's currently 6am and i haven't slept so it may be a little rough but i promise to come back and edit it some more. Have a nice day / night everyone.


	42. heaven will always welcome you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung visits the place he's only ever dreamed of going to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're four chapters to the end! thank you so much for sticking with me. update schedule and notes will be at the end, enjoy ~
> 
> p.s its five a.m, i haven't slept, i'll make sure to revise this (again) later

**spooky central (9):**

**3:56pm**

**dadpire: **jisung

**dadpire: **you don't have to respond but please read our messages

**dadpire: **i can't imagine what you've gone through and i know you blame yourself but we promise you that you will always have a place here

**dadpire: **it wasn't your fault and none of us blame you

**dadpire: **we love you

**tree: **jisungie, you sweet angel, trust hyungs when they say that you will always have a home with us

**tree: **you bring so much sunshine to our lives 

**Gaydalf: **sung, my (platonic) soulmate, my best friend

**Gaydalf: **you mean so much to me and i Get it, i understand the fear

**Gaydalf: **i know how scary it is to have all this power and know that you can hurt people, even if it's out of your control

**Gaydalf: **none of us judge you, especially not me

**Gaydalf: **come home, please

**sabrina: **sung

**sabrina: **you're my little brother 

**sabrina: **i love you, please come home

**sabrina: **who's going to make me spill my drinks because they insist on jumping into my arms when i'm holding things?

**puppy: **i don't do the mushy feelings 

**puppy: **but you're a great friend jisung, you're always kind and ready to help

**puppy: **and you've made my family (especially hyunjin) happier than they've ever been

**puppy: **just know we love you

**furry: **my favorite hyung ~

**furry: **it was scary wasn't it? but you protected and saved us

**furry: **we believe in you

**furry: **believe in us

**sunshine:** ah sung, my sunshine twin

**sunshine: **i'm sorry you had to do that for me

**sunshine: **i felt it y'know, in my essence when you healed me?

**sunshine: **your touch is so pure, you're beautiful 

**sunshine: **you are such a wonderful individual

**sunshine: **i love you and i would really love to see you again

**guppy: **sungie

**guppy: **baby

**guppy: **i love you, so much

**guppy: **it silly but god i miss you so much jisung, i miss your smile and your presence. you light up the room, you make the world go round

**guppy: **i worry, and i hope and pray to whoever may hear me that you're safe, that you're being taken care of

**guppy: **i want to see you again but above that, beyond that, the only thing i ask for, is that you're okay

**guppy: **your happiness means so much to me

**guppy: **if you can't come home, i understand. just be happy and know that i will always love you

**guppy: **you're my everything 

_in and out jisung._

he takes a deep breath, eyes closed as he reaches inside his soul, searching for his grace.

_ bingo! _

he finds his essence, his grace, and cradles it. it's beautiful, a mix of blue and pink hues. _ let go, _he whispers to his essence that happily squirms until a bright light emerges and jisung feels his breath leave him.

he's never done this.

his father only briefly told him how to reach for his essence, how to unlock it so he could leave his human vessel and travel to heaven.

he had always been too scared to try but now… he knows it's his only option.

_ heaven will always welcome you, _his father had said and jisung prayed to grandfather that he would be allowed in.

when he opens his eyes again, he's surrounded by light. it feels odd -- he feels weightless, light and airy.

_ guess this is what it's like not to have an actual physical form. _

he reaches for the gates and opens them. he briefly notes that his wings are out, but then again, that must be the norm up here.

_ don't get distracted jisung! you're on a misison! _

his mission? talk to michael.

from the stories his father told, michael is… a lot. he follows orders without hesitation and is incredibly pretentious. he loves his family but ruling over heaven on behalf of his father often makes him forget that his soldiers _ are _family. 

he hopes his uncle will at least hear him out instead of just abolishing his soul to the void.

that thought is only mildly terrifying but he can't back out now, not when he's doing this for _ them. _

he had read all the messages from the group chat. his heart ached as he read through all of them, _ hyunjin's _message making his eyes water.

how did it happen? 

he promised himself not to get attached, _ not again. _ he had packed up his quiet, _ lonely _life in malaysia and moved to seoul with only two things -- his material items and the promise to finish university as soon as possible, without interferences, so he could go back to california.

somewhere along the lines, eight people blurred the line and his promise was forgotten.

_ maybe it would've been better to not have befriend them, _he thinks and immediately regrets it.

because it wouldn't have been better. jisung would've continued to live his safe life, always looking over his shoulder and too afraid to actually _ live. _

they gave him friendship, a home, and a reason to _ keep going _when he so desperately needed it.

they made him cry from laughter, had wrapped their arms around him and kissed his forehead, the words _ you're doing well jisungie _always leaving their lips.

they had done so much and jisung could never regret what they had done for him, for the happiness they had given him, even if he didn't deserve it.

because that was the root of it, wasn't it? 

he had caused them pain, had made them endure _ torture _yet here they were, messaging him to let him know that they would always have room for him.

they forgave him, understood why he had hidden such a large part of himself and understood why he ran away.

and here they were, 'running' after him, telling him to come _ home. _

jisung really didn't deserve their love.

"often times we believe we are unworthy of the love we are given but we don't decide how people will love us. all we can do is accept it. they saw something worth loving and that's a beautiful thing jisung. believe in them, in their judgement --- you are worthy of being loved."

jisung turns around, his eyes wide.

in front of him is a man, he's older than his father had described michael and he's smiling fondly at him. his eyes are no singular color but they're friendly.

_ it couldn't be…? _

"grandfather?"

his grandfather -- holy cow, this is _ god -- _laughs, surprised at how jisung has addressed him. his laugh is high pitched, it's nice and it makes him feel less intimidated.

"that's the first time i've ever been addressed as such but yes jisungie, you are correct." he says before murmuring, " i've never properly met my grandchildren before, what a thought." 

he motions for jisung to sit down next to him on the bench. 

seeing benches and trees in heaven was… _ different. _wait a minute --

"are we in the garden of eden?"

his grandfather's eyes crinkle as he smiles even wider, "why yes. it's my favorite place, it's quiet and i can enjoy my favorite music here."

god likes music? he listens to music? jisung's head spins before he remembers exactly why he's here.

"grandfather, i'm not sure if i can but may i ask something of you?" 

his grandfather nods and jisung scrambles to form a cohesive sentence. somehow talking to god is a lot scarier then talking to partial dictator michael.

"i came to ask uncle to leave me alone, i mean that sounds mean, i'd love to meet him properly when he's not trying to kill me, but i would really love to live my life without looking over my shoulder. i just want somewhat of a normal life y'know? i want to go to university and hang out with my friends without being afraid that any day an army of angels will find me and torture me." he rambles.

"jisung, i am an old man. i have made mistakes, so many of them, and oftentimes i am too prideful to reverse them, even when i know they cause harm. millennials ago, nephilims were more common, they were mostly children of lower level angels and they were powerful. i believed them to be a threat to humanity so i asked michael to tell my other children that any nephilim born would be slaughtered. i didn't understand nephilims, i didn't bother to meet them and see their potential, all i saw was a threat. i am the sole reason for why you have gone through so much and i apologize. i promise that from now on, no angel shall harm you. michael will spread my word amongst the others and you shall be free to live the way you chose."

jisung could only stare at his grandfather. so he was the reason why he had lost everything, why he had trauma that would last him more than a human lifetime. he should be angry, infuriated, but… 

as he looks at the remorse in his grandfather's eyes, he knows that he is being truthful. he sighs and nods his head.

"thank you. i forgive you for what you have done grandfather and i hope that you will visit more so that i may get to know you." 

his grandfather looks at him with pride, "you are a wonderful creation jisung. i promise to visit soon."

jisung stands, ready to go back to the mortal realm.

"jisung."

"yes grandfather?"

"don't wait to tell someone you love them. don't live with the mindset of fear. there are amazing things you can experience if you let yourself feel them." 

he gives jisung a pointed look and he blushes.

_ even god can see right through him. _

"i won't."

and that's a promise. 

he just has one more person he has to meet and then he'll truly return _ home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
here's the update schedule before we get into the notes:  
chp 43 - 12/06  
chp 44 - 12/10  
chp 45 - 12/12  
chp 46 - 12/16
> 
> okay the notes:  
\- how sweet were the boy's messages :( i love ot9 :((  
\- so in heaven they have forms that manifest into 'beings' so thats why there's trees and jisung can sit and open the gates but they're not 'real' physical forms if that makes sense. if you watched supernatural, it'll make sense. angels (in this case nephilims) leave their human body and their grace goes to heaven which is it's own spirit realm  
\- ajsjsk jyp is god btw  
\- also the angels have human names like younghyun stated. michael is mark tuan, raphael is sungjin and you will see who lucifer is in the next chapter 🥴  
\- jisung struggles with his worth so the last two chapters have been about affirming him and giving him some time to heal! he's getting there and once he's with the coven, recovery will be a bit easier. 
> 
> anyway, that's it. i'll see y'all on the 6th! have a nice day / night.


	43. talk with the devil, he's not so bad after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung and lucifer in one room, what could go wrong? Surprisingly, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little rough but i'll come back to edit it cos i am so tired and haven't slept, enjoy!

_you can do this jisung, how hard can it be? _

not very hard apparently. it turns out, summoning the devil is a lot easier than jisung thought.

he closes the door of his bedroom shut and raises his hand, murmuring latin under his breath to disable the wards for demonic entities and celestial beings.

he squats, adjusting his skirt and begins to draw a circle. thank father his art skills aren't _ that _bad. 

once he was satisfied with his circle, he places the candles where they need to be and snaps his fingers.

they illuminate, the holy oil making them burn hotter and brighter than normal.

he takes a few steps back, straightens up and closes his eyes. _ deep breaths jisung, you got this. _

"_nor c gabriel, union c angel od human, ol aldon g lucifer, morning aoiveae od tabaan c hell. hear ol gah, niis forth od zarman amiran." _

he feels a tingling sensation under his skin, surging through the room as the enchantment does its job. his eyes remain closed until he feels another essence in the room_. _

he opens his eyes and spots lucifer standing in the middle of the room, amusement in his eyes as he takes in the sight in front of him.

"hello uncle." jisung greets with a slight bow and he laughs.

his uncle doesn't look anything like he was expecting -- although there's only so much his brain could come up with. he knows that celestial beings look different in their original form, but his vessel is handsome. he's tall, intimidating and has two moles over his right eye.

he looks like the bad boy that any girl or guy would swoon over.

_ it kind of makes sense that he's hyunjin's dad then, _a voice in his mind says which he ignores.

his uncle doesn't bow back but he looks at jisung fondly, "i remember when i felt it. there's only been a few nephilim before you and father asked for them to be slaughtered so it was quite a surprise when you showed up. i knew it had to be gabriel, that boy loved humans and respected them since the moment father said to do so."

jisung smiles, he's loves his dad.

lucifer looks around the room and with a wave of his hand, the fire extinguishes. jisung takes a step back, tripping and landing on his bed. his uncles sits down next to him, ignoring the shocked look on jisung's face.

"you've never done this before, have you?" 

he shakes his head and his uncle laughs, "yeah i figured, you're missing a lot more bud."

he groans, embarrassed, and hides his face in his hands, "oh grandfather, dad is going to make fun of me later."

"i would too. now i know you didn't call for a nice familial visit, what do you require from me?"

jisung frowns and gives him a hard look, "i might be calling to request something but that doesn't mean i don't appreciate knowing my uncle! family is important."

for the first time since he's arrived, lucifer smiles widely. he has a look in his eyes that he can't place.

"you're just like your father." he says with a shake of his head, "but what deal would you like to make?"

"i… i want you to stop your demons from going after me. heaven has agreed to leave me alone and i want hell to do the same. i want to live my life normally, no more torture or running."

"uptight mikey agreed to that? gotta give him props but okay."

jisung blinks, "okay? that's it?"

he shrugs, "yeah. as long as you keep my son happy. hyunjin is my greatest creation, as long as he remains happy and healthy then no demon shall harm either of you."

"well that was easy," he says but holds up his pinky, "pinky promise?"

lucifer gives him an odd look but brings up his own pinky, "pinky promise."

jisung intertwines their pinkies and smiles, "okay wow, that's great. you know you're pretty cool uncle. i'm glad you're okay with me and hyunjin."

his uncle gets up, walking towards the circle again. 

he smirks, "i have my own angel im chasing after, he just takes after his old man. i hope to see you again han jisung."

jisung closes his eyes just as he disappears. 

he smiles, putting his wards up again. everything has been taken cared off. _ well, _almost everything.

_ time to tell hwang hyunjin he loves him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
here's the notes:  
\- yes jaebum is lucifer ajsks and the angel he's chasing is jinyoung bc jj project. so yes jjp are hyunjin's parents essentially  
\- the enochian translation: "son of gabriel, union of angel and human, i call upon lucifer, morning star and governor of hell. hear I spirit, came forth and appear himself."  
\- also please not that ji calls jaebum uncle but they're not actually related because angels dont share dna  
\- and so jisung has done everything he has to and will be meeting up with the coven in the next chapter!
> 
> on a side note, i just finished the semester and i did really well!! as this story comes to an end, I'm thinking about my next fic! ill be presenting options so y'all can vote on what you'd like to see next very soon! thank you for reading, have a nice day / night everyone!


	44. boyfriends? boyfriends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for missing updates, more will be explained at the end, enjoy ~
> 
> p.s this chapter might be rusty but i promise to come back and fix things so shhh just pretend its good

hyunjin sighs, trying not to look as sad as he feels. seungmin squeezes his shoulder and he knows he's failed. he's never been good at hiding how he feels, he wears his heart on his sleeve.

or maybe it was just seungmin.

due to the fact that seungmin was his protector, he was more familiar with how hyunjin felt. they had a bond stronger than the rest and it was easy for him to be in tune with his emotions. seungmin always knew when he was sad or upset and he would squeeze his shoulder to let him know that things would work out, one way or another.

still he's pretty sure everyone can feel the sadness rolling off him in waves.

it's been almost two weeks since the last time they saw jisung. 

the messages had been read but they had gotten nothing back and with each day that passes, hyunjin can't help but miss him more. he was used to being around jisung. they would walk to class together, eat together and sometimes hyunjin would wake up to jisung curled up right next to him.

they weren't dependent on each other but… jisung was his soulmate, his other half. not knowing if he was okay was the worst of it. he wanted to be there to help him through his struggles, but at this point, it all seemed hopeless.

"hyunjin!"

he almost gets whiplash from how fast he looks up when he hears the familiar voice.

_ no way… _

he searches, looking around and gapes, standing a few feet away from him was han jisung.

his blonde hair was now blue, which fuck if that wasn't hot and he was dressed in a black crop top, leather jacket, ripped jeans and giant boots.

he looked like the emo boyfriend of hyunjin's dream.

"jisungie." he whispers, afraid that if he acknowledges him, that he'll go away, that he'll wake up. 

suddenly jisung drop starts running towards him and he stands ups, arms ready to catch him.

jisung lands perfectly into his arms, like he belongs there and hyunjin wraps him tightly into a hug. _ it's really him… _

he smells just like always -- fresh with a hint of cinnamon. it's so familiar, he can't believe jisung is in his arms again and --

  
  


_ oh he's crying. _

  
  


"hey, it's okay." jisung soothes, pulling away to wipe the tears falling down his face,"i'm here jinnie."

"don't ever leave, please, i…" his face crumples as he cries. he feels a little dumb but god, he missed jisung so fucking much.

"i promise." 

jisung interlocks their hands together and leans up to place a kiss on his lips. hyunjin kisses back, desperate to show him how much he missed him. he hears jisung moan a little as he slips his tongue into his mouth.

" _eww." _

the two pull apart and he turns to glares at changbin who looks disgusted.

jisung blushes but smiles widely at them. he takes a step forward, "missed m-"

he doesn't get to finish, his breath knocked out of him as two arms wrap around him. he feels the familiar essence and knows exactly who it is.

"i missed you so much ji." felix whispers, "i'm so sorry you had to do that for me."

jisung pulls away, looking at his best friend and twin in all but blood. he can see the freckles on his face with how close he is, can see the blush on his cheeks, can see the _life_ in him. he's alive and breathing and that's all that will ever matter to him.

"i'd do it again in a heartbeat. i love you lix." he murmurs and felix wipes away the tear that escapes from his watery eyes.

"c'mon don't hog him!"

_ SMACK! _

"they're having a moment asshole!"

"hey, that's asshole hyung to you innie!"

jisung pulls away, smiling wide as he looks at minho and jeongin who are squabbling back and forth. he laughs, heart full. 

_god he missed them so bad._

"c'mon everyone, get your jisung hugs, free of charge." 

everyone rushes to hug him and he can only smile, even if it gets really hot from the eight bodies plastered against him. _god, does he love these eight trainwrecks. _

it's much later when the love fest has died down, that he turns to his leader. 

"you wouldn't happen to have room for one more in your coven, now would you?"

his hyung gives him a fond look and ruffles his hair, "always for you ji, always. this is your home."

he looks up, trying not to cry and playfully pushes chan, "the old age is making you soft."

"yah!"

jisung giggles as dodges his hyung's swat. he spots hyunjin sitting alone, watching him with fond eyes and he knows he has one more thing to do.

_ don't wait to tell people you love them jisungie. _

he has a promise to fulfill.

he walks over and sits in hyunjin's lap, who immediately wraps his arms around his waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

"hey."

"hey yourself." he says. it's almost silly how giddy he feels. he loves being back with the coven, but the feeling of being back in hyunjin's arms is indescribable.

he fiddles and takes a deep breath, _ he can do this. _

"jinnie?"

"hmm."

"i love you." he says quietly and he feels hyunjin stiffen before he's attacked with kisses.

"jinnie!!" he screeches, laughing as the kisses tickle his neck.

he adjust their positions and jisung flips around so that he can look into hyunjin's eyes, "you said you love me."

he nods bravely. he has nothing to fear anymore. "i did and i do."

hyunjin hides his face in the crook of his neck again and he can only chuckle. 

hyunjin starts placing kisses on his neck, softly sucking at the skin and jisung shudders at the pleasure the runs down his body.

he marks up his neck before hugging him tighter, "god i love you so much, i can't believe you said it back. i'm so happy."

jisung runs his hands through hyunjin's hair, "i'm sorry i made you wait."

"hey hey, none of that. you were worth the wait, you will always be worth it."

he scrunches up his face. _ don't you dare cry, han jisung. _

"thank you." is all he says.

"boyfriends?"

"boyfriends."

"maybe boyfriends will be our always."

jisung pushes hyunjin away and pretends to gets up, "god you're so lame, why am i dating you."

hyunjin brings him back onto his lap, cheeks flushed but eyes sparkling with happiness, "because you love me."

he's confident, no hesitation whatsoever and han jisung swears he's going to marry hwang hyunjin one day.

"yeah i do, i really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene!  
hyunsung are finally together and dating! it only took 44 chapters amksksks. i hope their reunion was satisfactory! i won't being going into what happens afterwards but the coven sit down and have a nice healing talk. recovery is a long process and jisung definitely has good day and has bad days but the coven is always there to help him through it. if you have any questions, feel free to ask me ^^  
and so we move onto the last two chapters. i will be uploading the next part on the 14th since its all done and it's probably my favorite chapter. 
> 
> i don't know how many of yall will be interested but my physically health has been extremely bad lately so that's why i missed out on the updates. I'm chronically ill but I've been in more pain than usual so i have an appointment on the 19th to get tests and bloodwork done. I apologize again for not updating but i hope you guys understand ! it's been a long and tiring year my dudes.  
anyway, have a nice day / night and I'll see you soon!


	45. one day not so far from now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a month after the last chapter, enjoy ~

**spooky central (9):**

**9:38am**

**Gaydalf: **ALRIGHT 

**Gaydalf: **which one of you fuckers ate my cookies

**furry: **it was felix

**sunshine: **ajskkss i whAT

**sunshine: **i did not! i value my life more than that!

**angel: **i saw cookies, what's up

**Gaydalf: **SO IT WAS YOU

**Gaydalf: **you may be adorable as a button but i will not be merciful with you

**angel: **i didnt ajskkekelsozizim

**angel: **sorry i ran into a bird

**dadpire: **jisung what did i say about flying and texting

**angel: **uh...not to do it?

**dadpire: **and what are you doing?

**angel: **flying and texting?

**dadpire: **jisung.

**angel: **KAKSKS IM SORRY DAD

**angel: **ill put my phone away 

**Gaydalf: **WAIT A MINUTE GET BACK HERE

**Gaydalf: **WHO ATE MY COOKIES

**tree: **let it go min

  
  
  
  


jisung laughs, munching on another chocolate chip cookie as he twirls. _ what minho hyung doesn't know won't kill him. _

he finishes off the last one as he dives forward, pulling back before he crashes (grandfather knows how many times he's done that.) he flaps his wings as he slows down and lands on the second floor of the mansion.

he scrunches up his nose and his wings retract, hiding under his glamour.

he takes a few steps before launching himself onto the bed.

"wuzzgoinon." hyunjin mumbles as moves around in the bed. he finally finds jisung and pulls him close to cuddle him.

"i'm back from flying. you said you'd be awake." he teases, leaving kisses on hyunjin's jaw.

it's oddly domestic -- jisung will go for his morning flights and then come home to wake up hyunjin who always promises to be awake when he returns but never is.

his boyfriend is a menace when it comes to waking up but he loves him nonetheless, even when it makes them late for class every day.

"too early." hyunjin murmurs, eyes still closed as he pulls jisung to the side to spoon him.

he rolls his eyes but gets comfortable. there's no use in fighting it (not that he wants to.) they'll end up falling asleep like they always do.

"one day you should move in with me. it can just be us in my apartment -- nobody waking us up, no channie hyung ensuring that we're keeping it pg."

hyunjin places a kiss on the back of his neck, "one day. you'd miss them too much right now."

he's right. it's only been a month since everything happened and jisung has spent all his time in the mansion. it's quickly become his home and he knows it would be hard for him to spend so much time away from here.

_ one day. _

he can picture it in his head -- waking up to hyunjin every morning, getting ready with him, sharing a closet as if jisung doesn't already steal all of his sweaters. the clean and dull apartment becomes homey and slightly messy because hyunjin leaves his things everywhere.

it brings a smile to his face. it's a beautiful thought and for the first time in his entire life, jisung can't wait for the future.

"stop thinking," hyunjin whispers, startling him from his fantasies, "sleep."

he cuddles back into hyunjin, letting the heat cover him like a blanket. he feels warm and safe and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

"i love you." he says as his eyes begin to close and he feels another kiss on the back of his neck

"i love you too."

he falls asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of days spent with the ones he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene.  
i can't believe we are one chapter away from this fic being done??? holy cow this has really been a *mark voice* long ass ride. thank you for sticking with me!!! im terrible at responding to comments but i see every single one of them and they bring me so much joy.  
Thank you for all the comments wishing me well! my appointment is next week so I really hope i can get some diagnosis or sumn and get better!  
I hope that you will enjoy the last chapter which will be on the 18th!  
If you have have any questions about the story or characters as this fic comes to a close, feel free to ask away and ill answer them! stay safe and have a nice day everyone!


	46. all the time in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years later...

**spooky central (9):**

**8:08am**

**sunshine: **GAYS

**sunshine: **WE DID IT

**sunshine: **we survived another school year 🎉🎉

**Gaydalf: **you finally said gays

**Gaydalf: **i love this character development 

**Gaydalf: **also YEAH

**Gaydalf: **i graduate on the 12th so i better see all of your faces there! i expect the loudest cheers and multiple dramatic acts

**furry: ** only the best for our favorite fancy witch **🤪🥰**

**Gaydalf: **ill let that slide because im in a good mood

**dadpire: **i cant believe my son,,,,is graduating,,, all grown up

**sabrina: **channie hyung pls don't cry, i am not emotionally equipped to handle this

**tree: **baby you've been crying all week

**tree: **minho will still be here

**tree: **literally, he will still live here and you will see him every day 

**Gaydalf: **as if you could get rid of me!

**dadpire: **still he's graduating 😭😭😭😭

**dadpire: **i remember when he graduated from high school!! 

**dadpire: **akkskskemsdl

**sabrina: **and he's crying

**sunshine: **channie hyung 😭😭😭

  
  
  
  


jisung chuckles. he remembers how much chan had cried when hyunjin "left the nest" and moved in with him a few months ago.

_ "m-my baby all grown up." chan had sobbed, holding hyunjin close, "i remember the day you appeared on our door. i can't believe how lucky i was to raise you." _

hyunjin had cried his eyes out as chan held him and whispered how proud he was of him while jisung and woojin tried not to cry as well_. _

it had been a very emotional day for everyone.

it was kind of silly to look back on it now because hyunjin and jisung spend most of their time in the mansion, almost as if they never left.

_ "i thought we got rid of you two." minho groaned as he walked in on hyunjin and jisung making out. _

_ hyunjin scoffed, his face turning a pretty red color from being caught, "as if you could get rid of my beautiful face." _

least to say, _ everyone _was thrilled.

still, it was a different experience to live with hyunjin in their own apartment. it was _ their _home, their private space to do as they pleased.

his law books dominated the kitchen table and with the help of his powers, he made a dance studio out of one of the empty rooms for hyunjin to use as he pleased.

pictures of the two filled his shelves, their favorite mugs in the cabinets and their clothes mixed because jisung always wore hyunjin's clothes, no matter how big they were on him.

it was his greatest dream come true.

well… almost.

he feels for the ring in his pocket. his father had given it to him when they had lunch the other day. it belonged to his mother and his father had given it to her as a promise ring.

_ "angels really can't get married so i gave it to her as the best next thing -- a promise to love her for the rest of my life. you, you can get married so give it to him when you're ready." _he had said.

it wouldn't be today, or tomorrow. maybe one day soon. he knew hyunjin was it, he was the only person he would love for the rest of his life.

and he had all the time in the world.

he wasn't worried about angels and demons anymore. his life had been peaceful for the last two years and he knew it would remain like that.

_ click. _

"baby i'm home!"

he smiles, touching the ring once again. _ maybe daehwi will help him plan the proposal. _

"i'll be right there!" he yells back. he looks at the sky and sends a silent prayer before making his way towards hyunjin.

running is all he has ever known but as hyunjin wraps his arms around him, he thinks he finally understands what it means to settle down and not worry about what is to come.

he's safe, in love and happy.

he doesn't need to run anymore, not when the life he wants to live is right in front of him.

and so, after years of running, han jisung has finally stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end.  
and so peek-a-boo is done! i can't believe it! it's really been a *mark voice* long ass ride huh? thank you for reading, for commenting and giving kudos!  
if you're curious, hyunjin becomes a famous dancer and choreographer while jisung gets a mundane and supernatural law degree to set up a council in korea. chan and woojin help him and they kind of become the leaders of the korean council with twice.  
once they graduate, hyunsung get married and its the biggest event in supernatural history as angels, demons, lucifer and god himself attend the ceremony. hyunsung live happily ever after with their dog and lovely coven by their side. 
> 
> if you have any questions about the fic, feel free to comment them below and i will answer them!
> 
> now that this fic is over i will be working on maze of memories, my jisung centric fic focused on his memories with the members! it's still in the works so i hope you'll support that when it comes out. ill be taking a break from chatfics for a bit (although i have a poly 00 line chatfic in the works) to work on MoM. I also have a backstory fic for this story that i hope to get around to posting one day but no promises!
> 
> I really do want to thank every single one of you. I wrote pab when i was going through a really rough time. it was my only source of happiness for a really long time and every comment, bookmark and kudos kept me going. thank you, really, thank you. i didn't expect my fic to get the response it did and i am so grateful. i love yall and im sorry i suck at responding.  
have a nice day / night and i hope to see yall sometime soon.
> 
> p.s stray kid ticketing soon! wish me luck ajusis
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cosmic_3racha)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


End file.
